Intoxication
by BeanerWeasley
Summary: Rose/Scorp: I barely have room left in my mind to remember to breathe. I can't sleep at night because you are always there in my head, just as annoying as in real life. And when I finally do get to sleep, I dream of nothing but you. Trust me when I say I hate you, but somewhere along the line, something changed, something is different. God, Rose Weasley, I want every inch of you.
1. Chapter 1

_ATTENTION: This story has been plagiarized and is circulating the internet. If you see this story on any other websites, it is plagiarized. This is the only location of the story at this time. Please message me if you find it elsewhere and I will report it as plagiarism. Also, DO NOT READ ANYTHING by malfoys gf 1 on harrypotterfanfiction. They have plagiarized this story and deserve public shaming :)_

**Intoxication **by BeanerWeasley

Summary: Rose/Scorp "Weasley, I barely have room left in my mind to remember to breathe. I can't sleep at night because, try as I might, you are always there in my head, just as aggravating as in real life. I hate you, but something is different. God, Rose Weasley. I want every inch of you." And with that, his lips come crashing down on mine.

This story is told from Rose's point of view.

_IMPORTANT NOTICE:_ This entire story is already completely written, so expect regular updates. It is twenty chapters long and I will most likely be posting one or two chapters a week. I would do more, but there has to be a bit of suspense, right? :)

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

**Chapter 1**

I inhale the scent of steam coming from the Hogwarts express, a smile plastered on my face. This year is going to be amazing, I can just tell. 7th year is supposed to be the best of all and I just know it will be. I can't wait to show off my Head Girl badge and get my own dormitory with my own personal library. I'll be able to spend countless hours poring over books, new and old. Hopefully the Head Boy is just as into this job as I am. But if not, then oh well. Nothing will ruin this year.

I continue fantasizing about my personal library until I am interrupted by a loud, exuberant voice.

"ROSEY!"

I turn around only to be mauled by my lovable, if overprotective cousin, Albus. "Hey, Al! Long time no see! How was Egypt?"

"Brilliant! How's your summer been, I mean other than the boring stuff you put in the letters?" I slap him playfully on the arm but before I can respond, a smaller pair of arms wraps around me, practically cutting off all respiratory circulation.

"Lily," I choke out, "you act like you haven't seen me in years! It's only been a month!"

"But I've missed my favorite older cousin!" I can't help but smile. The girl can charm her way into anyone's heart.

"So, Rosy, did you find out who the Head Boy is yet?"

"No, Al. I would have told you if I did. I mean, I have to spend a whole year living with the boy, so it is obviously pretty big news." He cracks a smile and glances to the left at Allison McClaggen. Winking at me, he strolls over to her, quite arrogantly in my opinion, but of course she swoons. She's pretty, but fairly airheaded. Although, I must admit, I don't know many girls that have ever attempted to resist Albus Potter.

"Rose, darling, your trunk is packed and ready to go," my mother calls from a few meters away. Of course Dad is glaring at Draco Malfoy as if in hopes that he will burn a hole in his head. I don't blame him. If Draco Malfoy was half as bad as his son, Scorpius, I'd be glaring, too. Scorpius looks up, catching me staring, and sneers. I send him a scathing glare and he begins sauntering over like he owns the place. Ugh.

"Well well well. If it isn't young Weasley. I see you haven't done anything to enhance your appearance this year."

"Go away, Malfoy. I'm not in the mood for your vile presence." He has to be the most detestable human being on this planet.

"Well, I hope you enjoy your train ride, Weasley. While you ride coach, I will be in the Heads' compartment, living in luxury." I inhale too quickly, choking on air. Malfoy raises his eyebrows.

"What are you on about, Malfoy," I ask, dreading his answer.

"Wow, I'm glad to see your level of intelligence improved this summer," he says, rolling his eyes, "I'm Head Boy, Weasley. Therefore, I will be in the Heads' compartment."

"Bloody hell."

There is a long pause and then Malfoy breaks the silence.

"Do not tell me _you_ are Head Girl."

"Good job, Malfoy. You are just as quick as usual. I can't believe you figured that out," I deadpan. He stares stupidly for a few seconds and then snaps, "Well. Isn't this just wonderful? Of all the girls in the whole of Hogwarts, I get stuck with you. Any decently pretty girl could have been chosen, but I get you. Hell, I would've taken that Loony Lovegood's daughter!" He is yelling and people are starting to stare. I know they are all whispering about why Rose Weasley is talking to Scorpius Malfoy. As if I want to.

"Leave me alone, Malfoy," I say as I turn and walk away. I can feel him staring at me, but when I turn around, he is flirting with some random bimbo. What did girls see in that prick? He seems to be more desirable than even Albus, which makes no sense to me at all. I seriously fear for the sanity of the female sex at times like these. If I hadn't wanted to be Head Girl since the day I entered Hogwarts, I would have gladly traded my position. This year was going to be sheer torture.

Albus' yelling snaps me out of my miserable reflections. "Come on, Rosy! You are going to miss the train!" Indeed, I was the last one out on the platform. I hop on, while saying goodbye to my parents, sealing my inevitable fate. I would have to live with Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

I walk along the hall, contemplating my terrible fortune, and slide into a compartment with Al, Lily, and Randy Longbottom. I want to prolong my Malfoy-free time as long as possible. I throw myself into the seat across from Randy and cover my face with my hands.

I hear Al's voice. "What's wrong with you? Aren't you supposed to be in the Heads' compartment?"

"Ten minutes," is all I say in response.

"Rose, you are ten minutes _early_ for everything. What is up? Did you find out who the Head Boy is?"

I nod my head in a pathetic manner, not taking my hands off of my face.

"Well? Who is it then?" I ignore Lily, not wanting to say it aloud because that will be a confirmation of what I really don't want to be true.

"Oh no," Randy whispers. I peek through my hands at him and he has a sympathetic look on his face. "It's Scorpius Malfoy, isn't it?"

I throw my hands up in defeat and say, a little too loudly, "Yes! Yes it's bloody Scorpius bloody stinking Malfoy! What am I going to do all year?! I can't stand to spend five minutes with that prick, let alone an entire school year! I can't look at his face without my mood being completely ruined! He is the worst human being that McGonagall could have possibly…"

"_Ahem._"

I stop yelling and look to the compartment door. And just guess who is standing there like some kind of God, looking like he owns the world, and probably the whole galaxy, too. Yep. You guessed it. The very prick in question. Scorpius Malfoy.

"Well, Weasley. I didn't realize you felt so strongly about me. But you know, there is a _very_ fine line between hate and love," he winks at me, infuriating me even further. Albus starts to get up, wand out, but Lily holds him back. Malfoy doesn't seem to notice.

"SHUT UP, MALFOY. The day I so much as feel one tiny _shred_ of compassion for you will be the day that Voldemort rises from the dead and kills off the entire world. I would rather have my respiratory system cut out of my body than…"

"As charming as that is, Weasley," he says snidely, interrupting what would have been a rant of very satisfying insults, "I really must be off. I, unlike you, do not want to be late for the Heads' meeting in _my_ compartment." He smirks, knowing that he is making me angrier by the second. I get up, give one last longing glance to Al, Lily, and Randy, and follow Malfoy out the door.

"It's not _your _compartment, you prat. It's," I stop myself before saying _ours_, "for both of us to use."

He just smirks back at me and continues on in silence. He walks in front of me, obviously wanting to appear superior. I don't care. I'm too busy plotting his murder. I'm awakened from my current fantasy (hexing Malfoy with every spell I know) when he stops suddenly in front of me. I run into him and topple backwards.

"Well, Weasley, you're right where you belong," he sneers, looking down at me sprawled across the floor. I get up and push past him into the compartment. All of the prefects are already there, waiting to be told what to do for patrol. Unfortunately there are only two seats left, right next to each other. Malfoy is quick to sit down, and rather than taking the seat next to him, I remain standing.

"Hello everyone," I say, glancing around the room. "Welcome back for another year. Patrol assignments are posted outside the door." I wave my wand and see them appear. "I expect you can all follow the directions easily. Do you have anything you'd like to add, Malfoy?" I ask without looking at him.

"Don't shirk your duties, or there will be consequences." Everyone stares at him, waiting for something more. "Well, get moving you lousy bunch of dunderheads." He scowls and a few of the girls giggle and swoon. He winks at them and they start into a laughing fit.

"Alright, girls. Get going," I say. This earns me several glares. What is wrong with Hogwarts girls?

Once everyone is out of the compartment, I take the seat farthest away from Malfoy.

"What, you don't want to sit by me, Weasley?" he says in a melodramatic tone.

"Mind your own business, Malfoy. I didn't come here to listen to your bile for the next two hours. So why don't you shut up before I hex you into the next century?"

He stands up. I glare at him, hoping that he is leaving, but he smirks and comes closer. I try to scooch away, but he places his hands on the back of my seat, on either side of my head. I feel like shuddering from the nausea that comes on, but instead I give him the meanest glare I can pull off. I can smell his cologne and it makes my head foggy. He leans in, dangerously close to my face and whispers, "I'd like to see you try."

I blink and he stands back, smirking like he just won this little exchange. When I come to my senses I say, "Don't test me, Malfoy."

He sneers and sprawls across the seats opposite me, opening a book. I decide that the only thing that will keep me from becoming a murderer is doing the same thing. I take out _Hogwarts, a History_ for what seems like the millionth time and begin reading. Luckily, Malfoy stays quiet for the rest of the trip.

As we pull into the station, I stand up and so does Malfoy. "I hope you enjoyed that little ride, Weasley. It's not often that a girl as unattractive as yourself gets to share a train compartment with someone as desirable as me." And with that, he brushes past me, his hand rubbing against mine. I feel like I might throw up, and he smirks at me like he just gave me a real treat. I glare at his back and grab my stuff.

Some year this is going to be.

* * *

Reviews are welcome! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Although, I wish I owned some Scorpius Malfoy… :D

**Chapter 2**

As I step off the train, I realize how much I truly missed Hogwarts this summer. Everyone is buzzing around, trying to find a carriage with their friends. I spot Lily's red hair in the distance, straight and pretty, unlike my tangled mess. When I walk over, she is in a heated argument with Eleanor Zabini, the token promiscuous girl in my year.

"Shut UP, Zabini! You don't know what you're talking about! Just because your father inherited the Bertie Bott's fortune, doesn't mean you can push whoever you want around!" Lily is really on a roll by the time I get close enough to intervene.

"Well, Potter, I'm pretty sure that you are just a –,"

"That's enough," I say, exercising my Head Girl power. "What is this about?" Lily is the one who responds first.

"Zabini is spreading rumors about Randy. Dock points from Slytherin, Rose! You know the lot of them deserve it!" I contemplate this idea and smile inwardly. Then I turn towards Zabini.

"You're lucky I'm not docking points, Zabini. But next time, I won't just overlook this so you should watch what you say to perfectly decent people." I spot Malfoy, smirking at this little exchange. No doubt he would have taken at least ten points from Gryffindor in this situation. He catches my eye and I glare at him. Zabini notices our exchange and scowls. She walks over to Malfoy, wiggling her hips, and puts an arm around him. He winks at me. Ugh, what a prat.

"Earth to Rosey!" Lily's voice calls me back to real life. She is already in a carriage. "Stop staring at Malfoy and get in before we leave you behind!" Staring at Malfoy? _Staring _at _Malfoy_? I was not _staring _at Scorpius Malfoy. A respectable girl does not stare at Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

"Ugh, Lils. I was not staring at that insufferable prick. I was _glaring_ at him. Big difference."

"Whatever you say, Rosey. I mean, if you look at this objectively, the boy is really pretty gorg-"

"If you even utter the word _gorgeous_ in reference to Scorpius Malfoy, I will never speak to you again," I say with vehemence. Albus is looking at Lily like she has an acute mental disorder and Randy nods his head in whole-hearted agreement with me.

As if to match my mood, the sky clouds over and raindrops begin sprinkling the ground. Great. Because my hair doesn't look bad enough already. Why don't we just add a little precipitation to it? Yeah. That sounds about right. Malfoy will _love _this. Yet another excuse to irritate me. I glare degradedly at the sky. Thanks.

We arrive in front of the great brown doors and walk into the entrance hall. The warm, bright, and most importantly, dry entrance hall. I sigh contentedly. It was good to be back.

We enter the Great Hall and I crowd in at the Gryffindor table between Lily and Randy. Randy smiles shyly. I wonder what rumors Zabini was spreading about him? I would have to ask Lily about it later. He's such a nice boy, I can't really think of anything bad that someone could say about him. Of course, Zabini has no feelings and is as stupid as a doormat and therefore could make up completely fiction based stories about anyone.

I look up and see her sitting next to Malfoy, all over him of course. Seriously, she could at least have the decency to wait until they are alone because, honestly, no one wants to see that.

She isn't the only girl fawning over dear little Malfoy, though. As I glance around the room, I notice that the majority of girls are staring at him, swooning, giggling, and making a mockery of the female sex in general. I really cannot stand girls at times like these.

"Hey, Hugo!" I hear Lily yell, right in my ear for that matter. I see my brother walking over, hand in hand with Mackenzie Finnegan, a sixth year Gryffindor, like him and Lily.

"Hi, Hugo. Hey, Mack," I say brightly. "How was your trip? I didn't see much of you two since we left the platform." I wink at Lily and she hides her giggles in her hands. Hugo and Mack have a very physical relationship. Not something I want to think about, considering he's my brother. But we love to make fun of him, nonetheless.

Hugo, smiling proudly, says that he and Mackenzie got on the train early enough to get a compartment to themselves. Al slaps him on the back and Mackenzie has the good graces to blush. She's such a nice girl, perfect for Hugo, really. The boy has a heart of gold, even if he can be a doofus sometimes. From what my mother says, he apparently takes after Dad. I smile fondly, thinking of my family. Really, a girl can't get much luckier.

Just then McGonagall stands up and the hall quiets almost instantly.

"Good evening, students. The sorting will now begin."

I see all of the little first years walking in from a room off the entrance hall. They all look petrified. Oh, how this brings back memories. I smile to myself.

The sorting takes a good fifteen minutes, the song being a bit longer this year. Once all the first years are seated, food appears, making the tables creak under the weight of the pork chops, baked potatoes, and just about every pudding you can imagine.

"Yes! I've been waiting for this all summer!" Al says. God, the boy acts like he's never eaten before. Lily rolls her eyes and Randy lets out a soft chuckle.

"So, Randy," I say, "how was your summer vacation?"

He blushes at bit, such a shy boy, and says, "Good as always. Dad took me along to Albania to study plants there. I know that sounds boring…" He frowns a bit.

"Not at all! I would love to have the opportunity to do something like that! I feel like that would be extremely interesting! I know that if I ever have the chance to go study abroad with an expert, I am taking it. That will really benefit you after school when you try to get a job." Okay, studying plants wouldn't be _that _interesting, strictly speaking, but it would be very helpful work experience. I'm more of a potions, transfiguration, arithmancy girl, but to each their own.

"So how was your summer, Rose? You seemed distressed before, so I didn't want to ask you." I frown a bit and glance unconsciously at Malfoy. I'm surprised to see that he is looking at me. He smirks. Prat. I turn back to Randy.

"It was pretty fun. I read a lot of new books and hung out with the Potters a ton. All in all, a good time. They are my favorite cousins, of course," I grin at Albus, who was listening in, and stop talking as the plates clear and McGonagall rises once more.

"Welcome back, old students and welcome, first years. I must remind you that the Forbidden Forest is, once again, off limits. Also, Mr. Filch would like me to inform you that there is a new list of banned items posted inside his office, including any new Weasley's Wizard Wheezes products. Feel free to check this list at anytime if you need a refresher.

"And now I would like to introduce to you all this year's Head Boy and Head Girl, Scorpius Malfoy and Rose Weasley. If you two would kindly stand up." I rise and see Malfoy do the same. He winks at several girls, sending them into giggling fits. I try not to scowl.

"Thank you," McGonagall says. "Now if the prefects would lead their houses to their dorms, it is time for bed. You must be well rested, for classes start tomorrow morning. You will receive your schedules at breakfast. Good night to you all." She gives a stern look and sits back down. Everyone stands up sluggishly, full and tired and ready for bed. I get up and bid goodbye to Albus, Lily, Hugo, Mackenzie, and Randy. Apparently my bad mood shows on my face.

"Don't worry, Rosey. If Malfoy does anything, me and Hugo will come teach him a lesson," Albus says seriously.

"Thanks, guys. But I don't think anyone can really improve upon this situation." I give a wry smile and walk towards the marble staircase. Malfoy is waiting there.

"Well hello, Weasley. The wet hair really does nothing for your appearance, you know. Who thought that you could look even worse than usual?"

"Malfoy, I am not in the mood for you right now. Just shut up so we can find the common room."

Surprisingly, he does as I say and we walk to the common room in silence.

When we get there, we are asked to choose a password, but the glares we send towards each other give the mermaid in the portrait fair warning.

"How about I just pick a password for you, dears? How does silver ocean sound? I think it suits you. It describes both of your eyes perfectly," she says.

"Fine," we say at the same time. I send him a scathing glare and he returns it, his metal eyes burning harshly into my sapphire ones.

The portrait opens and he pushes past me to enter first. Ugh. Get some manners.

"Ladies first, Malfoy," I snarl, my voice full of hatred.

"I see no ladies here," he spits with equal disdain.

I'm about to argue back, but the sight of the glorious room in front of me takes my breath away. The ceilings are high, arched in a circular shape. The walls are paneled in deep brown with scarlet and gold draperies on one side, and emerald and silver on the other. There is a stone fireplace, already crackling with warmth. Two black leather chairs and a loveseat are stationed in front of the fire, looking more cozy and inviting than anything I have ever seen before. But best of all are the thousands of books that line the walls around the fireplace. I walk to them, running my hand across the spines. I'm in heaven.

"I understand why you are so amazed, Weasley. You've probably never seen a room this nice in your life."

So much for heaven.

"You are an arrogant prat, Malfoy, do you know that? You are such a narcissist! You think you are so great! God's gift to humanity! You treat everyone like shit just because you have money! But you know what? You are a complete hypocrite! Your life isn't as perfect as you make it out to be, Malfoy, and everyone knows it! Your entire family is full of former Death Eaters! It's obvious that your life isn't amazing, so why don't you stop bringing down everyone else's? Stop pretending because, wake up call, Malfoy, we all see through your stupid little charade. So why don't you just go home to your Death Eater family and leave us all the bloody hell alone?!"

And with this, I turn toward the door that leads to my room. But as I reach for the handle, I feel a cold hand on my opposite wrist. "Let go of me," I whisper, eyes closed, without turning around to look at the bane of my existence. He whirls me around and we are face to face. I open my eyes to see his nose only an inch from mine. His silver eyes hold a fire I have never seen before.

"Don't talk about things that you don't understand, Weasley," he whispers, his voice full of venom. I can't think straight with his minty scent clouding my thoughts. I can feel his hand still wrapped around my wrist and I give him the coldest glare I can muster.

"I said 'let go of me,' Malfoy." He doesn't move, his eyes blazing into mine. We stand like this, hating each other more than ever. His close contact is starting to make me sick, or maybe it's just the smell of his dizzying fragrance. I break eye contact and he quickly lets go. I watch him walk coolly away, closing the door to his room behind him.

I slowly turn and walk into my room, too irritated to take in the beautiful furniture and rich colors of my new home. I change into my pajamas miserably, still feeling the imprint of his hand wrapped around my wrist. This year would be horrible if Malfoy and I couldn't learn to get along. Yeah. Ha. That's funny. Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy getting along. There is _no_ chance of that. Our hate for each other outmatches Dad's hate for Scorpius' father. We've been enemies since the very first moment we met. Since we were born, actually. As I walk to our conjoining bathroom I think that maybe tomorrow will be better than today. The doorknob to the bathroom is locked. I can hear the shower running. Stupid Malfoy. I knock, wanting to know how long he'll be, but all I get in return is a mumbled, "Suck it, Weasley."

So that thing I said about tomorrow. Maybe not.

* * *

Thanks to my reviewers/followers/favs! Expect another chapter towards the end of the week/weekend!

I'd love to get more feedback, so feel free to review! :)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Don't own Rosey, don't own Scorp, don't own any of it!

**Chapter 3**

I wake up the next morning feeling the kind of excitement I only get when I am about to start new classes. I can't wait to learn everything this year! N.E.W.T. year. I've been looking forward to this for ages! Sure, the classes are going to be difficult, but this year is going to be the one that prepares me for everything out there. This will be the year that leads me to my final career decisions! This is a BIG year. And I can't wait to start it.

I get out of bed, grab my toiletries, and head to the bathroom. I walk in, pleased to find that Malfoy isn't there. The lazy twerp is probably sleeping in. Maybe not, though. He _is_ second in our class, behind me, of course. So I guess that, because of that, I do have a small, tiny, miniscule, need-a-heavy-duty-magnifying-charm-to-find-it shred of respect for him. Actually, even smaller than that.

About half-way through my shower, there is a knock on the door. Great. The prick is awake.

"Malfoy, you can wait your turn. You took about ten years to shower last night, so I am spending as much time as I want in here. I'm not in the mood for your complaints, insults, snide remarks, or what have you. So _please _just go away. Leave me alone. Go and- "

"Cool it, Weasley. I'm already showered."

"Oh." Well, I guess my anger was kind of uncalled for. I mean, maybe I should try to get along with him. This unprovoked hostility isn't going to help matters. Even though he is a complete jerk and deserves to be put in his place. But whatever, I probably won't even see him much. We'll avoid each other in the common room and I'll most likely only have one or two classes with him.

I take a deep breath. _You can handle this, Rose, _I tell myself.

I get out of the shower and get dressed. God, I hope Malfoy already left. I grab my books and head out of my room with the intention of going to breakfast, only to lose my appetite. Of course, with my luck, Malfoy is sitting there in the common room. His hair is untidy, I notice. I'll admit, the look does suit him. I guess. I mean, obviously the girls here think so. So I guess I can admit that he is slightly okay looking at times. He's alright. Nothing great. Definitely not great.

He stands up and I stop thinking about his appearance. What is wrong with me anyways? And why is he here? Why does he have to make my life terrible? Why does he go out of his way to do this? He already bothered me once this morning, although my irritation may have been a tiny bit unjustified.

No it wasn't! He knocked on the door for no reason! Just to annoy me!

"Morning, Weasley," he drawls.

"I thought you would be gone by now." Get me out of here, please.

"I'm sorry to disappoint." He scowls, his eyes darkening, and I see a flash of some emotion beneath his usual cool façade. Good, I irritated him. The prat deserves it.

"Why did you knock on the bathroom door earlier? Did you want something, or were you just being a prick per usual?"

He doesn't answer right away, and this gets on my nerves. _Calm down, Weasley. It's just Malfoy._

Suddenly he decides to respond. "You sing in the shower."

I can feel my face heat up slightly. "And?" This still doesn't explain why he knocked on the door.

"I was going to tell you to shut up, but then you went on a rant and I felt that it wasn't worth it. See you in class." And with that, he gets up and leaves the common room. What a…a… I don't know! I don't even have any words strong enough to describe him in my annoyance!

But then again, I guess he was being somewhat polite this morning. I was the one who yelled at him. Maybe he is trying to get past our issues. Or at least avoid confrontation. But why did he wait in the common room for me?

Ah! What am I thinking? He obviously was not _waiting_ for _me_. I need to get a grip. It's just that I can't stand him! I lose my head sometimes when I'm frustrated. Deep breath. That's better. I leave the common room and head to breakfast. _New classes today_, I think. This cheers me up right away and I walk happily into the great hall.

Lily is already seated at the Gryffindor table. I sit down next to her.

"Hey, Lils! How was night one?"

"Lovely, lovely. But how was _your _night? You know, with that beautiful boy who is currently staring at you?" I glance over at the Slytherin table and see Scorpius Malfoy's silvery eyes looking at me. He smirks and turns his head towards Eleanor Zabini.

"Ugh. My sleep was fine, but my waking hours were terrible." No further explanation needed, because I don't want to relive any time spent with Malfoy.

"Why, what happened?" Lily. Stop being so ridiculously curious about the lives of others, especially mine, please.

"Never mind. Nothing important. The usual. Insults, fighting. You know how it goes." I leave out the part where Malfoy becomes physically angry about my insinuations towards his family life, which is evidently more complicated than anyone suspects. I subconsciously glance at him and see him look quickly away, back to Zabini. Which reminds me:

"So what rumor was that cow Zabini spreading about Randy?"

"Oh, that. Well you're actually involved in it a bit…" Lily glances at me as if to see if it is okay to continue. "She was telling people that Randy kind of likes you. And she wasn't using very nice terms to describe either of you." She says this rather quickly, but I catch it all.

"She is saying that Randy likes me?" I'm really not as concerned about this as Lily was expecting.

"Yeah, but the thing is, I'm pretty sure that there is some truth behind it."

"What? Randy Longbottom likes me? I highly doubt that. I mean, we're friends. But I don't think the boy is harboring any secret affection." At least I hope not. Randy is nice, but not really my number one pick. I feel Malfoy looking at me again, but I ignore it.

"Yeah, okay. You might be right," she says. But she doesn't sound very convincing.

I'm distracted from these thoughts as Al crashes down across from us and starts shoveling food into his mouth. Lily rolls her eyes. A fair response, I'd say.

Randy walks over to the table and sits down. "Morning guys," he says. He gives me a small smile. "How was your night, Rose?"

"Fine. There's no way we are ever getting along, and this year will be hell, but what can you do?" I give a wry smile. I see Malfoy watching me and scowl at my cereal. Randy pats my arm and I calm down a bit. Then McGonagall arrives with our schedules. I tear mine open like a package on Christmas morning.

"Miss Weasley," McGonagall says, "I trust your schedule has been made to your satisfaction?"

"Yes, professor," I chirp, basically bursting with glee.

"And I trust you know the new scheduling plan developed to create more interhouse friendship?" I have no idea what she is talking about and I shake my head curiously.

"Since you and Mr. Malfoy have by chance signed up for all of the same classes," I swear I see the hint of a smile on her face as my stomach starts lurching, "we have decided it best to give you the same schedule."

I can feel the blood rush out of my face. "Sorry, professor?" I say, as if I didn't hear correctly.

"You and Mr. Malfoy have the same schedule, Miss Weasley. Since you both unintentionally signed up for the same classes, it has been decided that this is the perfect opportunity to build stronger bonds between the different houses. Have a good day." With this, she walks away, leaving me feeling sick, as if I may pass out. I see her walk to Malfoy, and I can see that flash of emotion on his face once more. She turns away and he looks at me. The moment our eyes meet, I know that Malfoy and I finally agree on something. This is one of the worst ideas that Hogwarts has ever had.

Al, Lily, and Randy try to cheer me up for the rest of breakfast, but to no avail. This is not what I bargained for! I figured that I would have one or two classes at most with him! Why did he have to sign up for the same things as me? It's as if he knew what I was taking and decided it would be fun to ruin my life even more than usual.

This is the theory I am sticking with, because thinking that Malfoy and I are so similar that we signed up for all of the same classes is even more disturbing.

The bell rings for classes to begin and I bid a morose goodbye to my friends. Randy looks at me sympathetically and I feel like I want to cry. I walk slowly from the Great Hall, taking the long and dark journey to the dungeons for potions.

When I arrive, I take a seat near the front of the classroom. Malfoy walks in and sits in the same row as me, with one seat separating us. He avoids my eyes as I glare at him. I sit there plotting ways to maim not only Malfoy, but McGonagall as well until Professor Slughorn arrives.

"Hello, class!" he booms. "Welcome to N.E.W.T. potions! It will be a challenge, but I am confident that you can all handle it!" He smiles down at the few kids who achieved the grades to get into this class. "So the first order of business! You will all be paired with a partner, working together to brew the most difficult potions of your academic careers. You will be paired according to your previous performance in potions class. Therefore, the best will be with the best! Top dogs with the top dogs! I'm hoping that this will spark some creative potions genius!" He gives a great booming guffaw and pulls a list from vest pocket.

I listen as he names two pairs, and I get more nervous by the second. The third pair is called out and I have to face the inevitable. The only two people left, as I knew we would be, are

"Weasley and Malfoy!"

Slughorn turns away and I lay my forehead against the table. This can't be happening. I hear a slight cough and look over to see that Malfoy has moved into the seat next to me. I glare at him and he raises an eyebrow.

"Since you are evidently too miserable to move seats, I figured I would," he drawls.

I'm about to retort when Slughorn announces the assignment. A mandrake draught. Okay, I can do this. As long as Malfoy decides to cooperate, we can easily make this potion. We are the smartest students here, after all.

We start off the potion just fine, working together surprisingly well. I'll admit, Malfoy is rather clever. He figured out a way to stir the potion differently to achieve the desired results much faster. But, as they say, all good things come to an end.

"So, Weasley, you and Longbottom were looking pretty cozy today at lunch," Malfoy says conversationally.

"Shove it, Malfoy," I say through gritted teeth.

"Oh, what? Is little Rose Weasley embarrassed about her little love life? If I were you, I fancy I'd be thrilled if some poor oaf decided to like me. Not that Randy Longbottom is much of a catch, I must say." I end up completely pulverizing the lacewing flies that I'm supposed to be finely chopping.

"Shut up, Malfoy…"

"Or what, Weasley? You'll get your boyfriend to beat me up? What is he going to do, attack me with one of his plants? Wow, you really know how to pick 'em, Weasley. I've got to hand it to you, snatching up a lose- I mean a strapping young lad like Longbottom must be hard work. Maybe you two can live in a nice cozy greenhouse when you get married. You can raise the plants like children. At least then they won't be stuck with _your _looks. Actually, maybe you can-"

But I don't hear what else I can do because of the large explosion that takes place in our cauldron. All of a sudden, the air is filled with shrill screeching and the class at large covers their ears as tightly as possible. There is absolute chaos as several students try to run from the room. Then all of a sudden, complete silence.

I slowly take my hands from my ears and straighten in my seat. Professor Slughorn and Professor McGonagall are standing in front of me and my absolute prat of a partner.

"Well, Miss Weasley, Mr. Malfoy, what do you have to say for yourselves?" McGonagall says, her tone dangerous. I don't dare look at Malfoy. "Carelessness in potions class is not taken lightly. And at the N.E.W.T. level! I'm shocked to say that the two of you are head boy and girl! Do you realize the danger that your carelessness put these students in?"

Once again, we stay silent. I venture a slight glance at Malfoy and see that he is doing the same.

"Well?" McGonagall prompts.

When we don't respond, she says, "Alright then. I think that a detention this Saturday ought to allow what you have done to sink in. I must say, I am very disappointed in the both of you." And with that, she leaves and Slughorn looks apologetically at us.

"Class dismissed," he says, and I gather up my things and walk out of the room beside Malfoy. Now that I am recovering from the shock, I am getting angrier by the minute. We walk to the common room together, and to an outsider, it may even appear that we are friends or companionable acquaintances. But this would be dispelled quickly if they heard my yelling upon entering the common room.

As soon as the door of the common room closes, I look at Malfoy. He looks as if he is about to say something, but instead of letting him, I shove him as hard as a can. He staggers backwards a bit and scowls.

"What was that for, Weasley? You are the one who messed up our potion." I could slap him, but he is out of reach, and at any rate, probably prepared for it.

"I messed up our potion? _I _messed up our potion?! Wake up, Malfoy! _You _are the one who was distracting me the entire time! If you weren't there making fun of me and my friends, then maybe I would have been able to concentrate! But no! Instead you decide that you want to get us thrown into detention. In the first class of the year! Of the N.E.W.T. year, nonetheless! You are a _prick_, Malfoy! A bloody intolerable _prick_! I hate you! I hate that I have to live with you! I hate that I have every single bloody class with you! I hate that you are almost as smart as me, so teachers assume we will work well together! I hate the fact that no matter how hard I try, no matter how much I wish, there is no possible way for me to avoid you! You are a bloody effing bastard, Malfoy! And I _hate_ you! So just LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I feel the angry tears in my eyes as I glare at him.

"See you in class, Weasley," he says as he turns away for the second time today, except this time it brings me to tears as they overflow. I turn away, walk to my room, and slam the door. Once inside, I slide down the wall to the floor and let the tears flow freely.

All I can think about is that messy head of hair and those silvery eyes and how much I wish I would never see them again.

* * *

Now things will start to get exciting ;) Detention next chapter! I should have it posted on Sunday!

Thanks so much to everyone supporting this! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter... I'd love to hear your thoughts in the reviews :)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: You know the drill…I don't own it!

**Chapter 4**

Today is Saturday. The day that I have been dreading for the entirety of this week. It's here. Unfortunately for me. I wish that the week would have lasted forever, just so I could avoid this day.

But of course, when you want time to slow down, when you are dreading something in the near future, time inevitably speeds up. This is what happened to me. Malfoy and I have not spoken to each other since the potions fiasco, except when strictly necessary. We are forced to have a minimal amount of communication in potions, since we are still partners. Same goes for arithmancy and charms. Teachers just love pairing us up. For some reason, they think that, even though we have been enemies since birth, we will miraculously start working together amazingly well. I guess they are partially right. We _do _work efficiently together.

But I can't stand that boy! He makes my life a living hell! And today is the day that I have to serve a night of detention with him. Good. Great, actually. I can hardly contain my excitement.

I finish getting ready and head down to the great hall for breakfast. Lily and Hugo are sitting down already eating. I sit down across from them, focusing on avoiding all eye contact with the Slytherin table. Mackenzie walks over and sits down next to me. As I glance at her, I catch him out of the corner of my eye. Scorpius Malfoy.

He's looking a little worse for the wear which, I must say, cheers me up a bit. So I guess I'm not the only one dreading tonight. He seems to have had a sub-par week as well. Good. The prick deserves it.

I hear someone clear their throat and I take my eyes off of Malfoy. Lily is staring at me.

"What?" I say stupidly.

"I was just asking you if you are doing okay. I know you've had a rough week. I was trying to ask how you were feeling about tonight, but judging by the fact that you just spent a full minute and a half staring at Malfoy and completely ignoring me, your night won't be as bad as expected." All this is said with raised eyebrows and a coy knowing smile.

"Oh, go sit on it, Lily. You know I would rather eat slugs than spend my night with that prat. I was only glancing at him-"

"Staring at him," she interrupts, rather rudely.

"-_Glancing _at him," I say somewhat more forcefully, "to observe to the fact that, although he has ruined my week, I seem to have ruined his!" I finish with a devilish smile.

"You're right, Rosey. He is looking rather miserable today! Good job, sis!" Hugo laughs joyously at the prospect of Malfoy's supposed misery. I join in. Hey, I might as well laugh it up while I can, right?

I see Al walk into the hall, next to Allison McClaggen. He winks at her and walks over to sit down next to us.

"You look like a right little ray of sunshine this morning, Rosalie!" he says as he lightly punches me in the arm. "I would have thought you'd be playing the role of Johnny Raincloud right about now. Negative Nancy, Debbie Downer, Sour Steve…"

"Okay, okay, we get it! I was just having a laugh at Malfoy's expense, which is probably why I look so cheerful. Don't be discouraged, though. The glee is already wearing off." I smirk and catch Malfoy looking at me. I then smile genuinely at my friends, hoping my happiness will piss off Malfoy. It works. He scowls and looks away.

Part way through our meal, the mail arrives. A large barn owl flies towards me and drops a scroll into my oatmeal. I pick it up and read quickly.

_Miss Granger,_

_I am reminding you of your detention this evening. It will take place at 9:00 p.m. You are to meet myself and Mr. Malfoy outside of Hagrid's hut promptly at this time. There will be no tolerance of lateness._

_Professor McGonagall_

I look up and watch Malfoy as he reads through his letter. As he finishes, he promptly crumbles it into a ball, drops it on the floor of the great hall, and leaves. I let my eyes follow him out, and at the last second, he turns around and gives me a fleeting look before exiting the room. I shake my head degradedly at my food. Al tries to cheer me up, but the prospect of detention is depressing me more than anything.

After breakfast, I decide that I can pass my time in the library, losing myself in homework so that I don't have to think about that prick. I head to the common room and grab my things before going to the library. Once I get there, I go straight to my favorite table. It is concealed back behind many shelves where I rarely see anyone. It is my perfect spot.

I decide that, rather than doing homework, I will read. I pull out my favorite muggle novel, _Pride and Prejudice_. I could read this book over and over and still never get bored with it. I think that I like it so much because, despite the fact that the main character at first hates her would-be suitor, they end up falling in love. Lily would make fun of me if she knew I was such a romantic.

I get lost in my book for several hours until I feel someone's eyes upon me. I look up only to find Scorpius Malfoy staring at me.

"What are you doing here, Malfoy?" I demand.

"I was coming here to do my homework, to distract myself." He grimaces slightly. "Do you always sit way back here?"

I find this to be a curious question to ask, and I become even more annoyed.

"If you must know, Malfoy, I have been coming back here for the past few years. It's quite nice usually, because no one disturbs me. Today, however…"

"Well, Weasley, I have been coming back here for longer than you. I basically own this spot. Don't flatter yourself by thinking that I came here to annoy you." And with that, he sits down at the other end of the table. The nerve of him.

"What are you doing? I was here first. Go away and find your own table."

"What if I don't want to?" He gets up and walks towards me. I stand up.

"Malfoy, I swear on Merlin's name that I will hex you until not even your parents can recognize you if you don't get away from me." But he comes closer and I slowly back away, reaching into my pocket for my wand. Ugh. Too bad I left my wand on the table.

I feel the bookshelf behind me and know I am trapped.

"Listen up, Weasley. I came here to get away from you. All day, you keep popping into my head, making me dread this evening more and more every second. This is my spot." He is standing about an inch away from me now and I can feel the heat from his body radiating off of him. "So, Weasley, you can either sit down and shut up or you can leave. I personally prefer the latter, because I'd rather not look at your ugly red head."

He backs off and sits down again. By this point, I am fuming. I pick out a book at random and throw it at him. As it hits him in the shoulder, I grab my things and leave.

I spend the rest of the day in the common room, reading and doing homework. The day passes with extraordinary speed and before I can prepare myself, it is a quarter to nine. I grab my wand and head down to Hagrid's hut.

The night air is cool and refreshing. At least the weather is in my favor tonight, since we will probably be doing something outdoors.

I walk up to Hagrid's hut, a few minutes early, and see McGonagall standing next to it. Malfoy still isn't here. I hope he doesn't show up. Detention without him would be so much nicer than anticipated.

I make small talk with Professor McGonagall for a minute or two until Malfoy (unfortunately) arrives. He looks completely miserable. That makes two of us.

McGonagall starts to speak and I tune out my thoughts about Malfoy.

"Good evening. I'm glad you two are prompt, unlike many of my other students. Now, let me explain what you will be doing this evening. You will be working in the Forbidden Forest." I glance at Malfoy, but he doesn't seem to be phased by this. "You will be following the path to the heart of the forest to collect abraxas root for potion making. Do not stray from the path. I will know if you don't do your job, because I have cast a spell on the path. Once the time reaches midnight, you may exit the forest. I will see you back here shortly after midnight." She walks towards the forest and we follow. "This is the path you will follow. Do not stray from it, or I will know." And with this, she walks away.

Malfoy and I step onto the path and head into the forest. We walk in silence for several minutes until Malfoy decides to ruin this.

"I'm really considering poisoning McGonagall's tea tomorrow morning."

"Surprisingly, Malfoy, I think we might actually agree on something," I say, while raising my eyebrows slightly.

"Oh, what is this? Little Miss Rose Weasley, Head Girl and bookworm extraordinaire, wants to poison a teacher? The Headmistress, no less? What would people say?" He gives a cheeky grin.

"That's just what being forced to spend a night with you does to me," I say sweetly before giving him a smirk that not even he could top.

"Don't flatter me," he says sarcastically, but I can see the hint of a smile. I roll my eyes. Is it just me, or are Malfoy and I actually getting along right now?

"So I heard through the grapevine that McGonagall is going to force us to plan a dance for Christmas."

"What are you talking about, Malfoy?"

"McGonagall plans on having a Christmas ball this year and she is going to make us plan the entire thing, Weasley. Should I spell it out for you?" I'm too shocked to glare at him.

"Where did you hear this? We never have dances!"

"The Bloody Baron told me the other day. He just loves watching people suffer." Malfoy shakes his head and then says, "But apparently it is true, because I overheard Slughorn talking to Flitwick about it. They were saying that pairing us up together in classes is perfect, because we will learn to work together and the ball will be ever better." I scowl slightly and notice that he does the same thing.

"This year just keeps getting better," I say sarcastically.

"Tell me about it," he says under his breath. I see that same flash of emotion cross his face. He mumbles something else, but I don't catch it.

After a few more minutes of collecting roots, he starts talking again.

"Well, look on the bright side, Weasley." He has a dark look on his face. "You can take your boy Longbottom to the dance. I'm sure his coordination rivals that of one of these roots."

"Shut up, Malfoy. Why do you have to do that?" I ask, my voice full of irritation.

"Do what, Weasley?"

"Make my life miserable!" I yell at him. "We were getting along fine until you decided to start making fun of me again. I mean, I should have known that us getting along couldn't last. I mean, Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy actually getting along? Ha! Don't make me laugh." I glare at him, and for a second I think he actually looks sorry.

"Well, Weasley, maybe you shouldn't make yourself such an easy target. But then again, I guess you can't change your appearance, personality, and choice of friends." So much for him being sorry.

I don't respond. I just keep walking and we spend a long time in silence.

As it nears midnight, I hear an odd shuffling sound coming from the path ahead of us.

"Hey, Malfoy, do you hear that?" I ask, trying to sound casual and not at all paranoid.

"Of course I hear it, Weasley. And if you haven't noticed, it is getting louder." He pulls out his wand, and I follow his example. We keep walking forward, and the sound seems closer all the time. I am getting very nervous at this point. Then we see a large black shadow growing larger and larger.

Once it is close enough to see, I realize what it is and freeze in horror. "A…a…acromantula," I whisper.

I feel Malfoy grab my hand, and he pulls me in the opposite direction. We run on the path, heading back to the Hogwarts grounds, but I can feel the giant spiders gaining on us. All of a sudden, Malfoy disappears. I freeze, looking for him but I don't see him anywhere. The spiders are right behind me and my limbs won't cooperate with my brain. Then, at the last minute I'm pulled to the side, into a clearing.

Once the sounds of the spiders pass, I notice that I am lying in a heap on top of someone. I lift my head and see that Malfoy is sprawled underneath of me. I quickly get up and he glares at me.

"Well. I knew you were afraid of spiders, Weasley, but I didn't realize that the sight of them would cause you to forget how to use your brain."

I look at the ground. "Well, if you are so annoyed, maybe you shouldn't have saved me." I glare at him and it's his turn to look at the ground.

"Whatever, Weasley. I wasn't just going to let you die," he mumbles so that I can barely hear him. I see that flash of emotion once more, but it is gone before I know it.

"It's midnight," I say, glancing at Malfoy's watch. "We should head back."

We pick up the roots, which are strewn across the clearing, and head back towards Hagrid's hut in silence. McGonagall is waiting there when we arrive.

"Thank you for following directions and I hope I don't have to see either of you under these circumstances again. Goodnight." She then walks briskly back to the castle.

Malfoy and I follow, much more slowly, each of us lost in thought. Why did he save me? He risked his life to pull me out of the way. It doesn't make sense. I mean, we hate each other, right? I would probably do the same for him in that situation, but I'm a normal human being. He is Scorpius Malfoy. He doesn't have feelings. He doesn't have compassion. There is no reason that he should have pulled me out of the way. None whatsoever.

Maybe he figured he would be blamed for my death if he didn't prevent it. Yeah, that's probably it. He just didn't want to deal with the blame.

But I doubt anyone would say it was his fault. There was no reason for him to risk his life for me. We were getting along alright for a bit, but that doesn't mean that we don't hate each other.

Who cares, anyways? It's not a big deal. He saved me. So what. I'm completely overanalyzing this whole situation. He still hates me. I hate him. I think of his silvery eyes and messy blond hair. This doesn't change anything.

But he does always make fun of me about Randy. Does this mean he is jealous?

Ha! I must have hit my head when he pulled me into that clearing. Scorpius Malfoy jealous of me and Randy? Yeah freakin' right! We are _enemies_! He is a prick! We hate each other! We were born and raised to hate each other!

We enter the common room and stand in silence. I decide to break this.

"Hey, Malfoy… I don't know why you did it… but thanks for saving me," I say in a small voice.

"Yeah, well I wasn't about to take the blame for the death of the perfect little Head Girl." He doesn't meet my eyes when he says this, so I guess that rules out that as his actual reason for saving me.

He doesn't say anything else, and I turn to walk to my room. His hand around my wrist stops me, however. I turn around, and this time his silvery eyes meet my blue ones.

"Don't think I saved you because actually I like you or anything," he says, glaring at me.

"I wouldn't dream of it," I say back with venom.

"I still hate you, Weasley."

"Right back at you, Malfoy."

We keep glaring at each other until he releases my wrist.

"Well, goodnight, Weasley." That flash of emotion again. Is it irritation?

"Yeah, 'night," I say.

I can still feel the heat from his hand around my wrist. So, why _did_ he save me?

* * *

Reviewing is my favorite :) I'd love to hear from everyone!

Next chapter is a long one with lots of confusing Malfoy action and lots of Rose over-analysis! I should have it posted on Tuesday night so I hope you all come back for it!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: It all belongs to Jo!

**Chapter 5**

The next evening, I decide to tell Lily about detention with Malfoy. I am hoping for some insight into the situation, but I should have guessed that Lily wouldn't be much help.

"So then he said that he just saved me because he didn't want my death pinned on him. But I could tell that he was lying. He didn't even look at me when he said it, Lils."

Lily sighs dreamily and I glance up from my hands. "What?" I say.

"Isn't it obvious?! One week into school and the boy is already in love with you! Oh this is so romantic! I knew you two would fall in love! It always happens to the Heads! He is so gorgeous, it is really only a matter of time until you realize you feel the same-"

"Ugh! Lily, stop it! I was hoping for a helpful opinion, not your romantic fantasies! Scorpius Malfoy and I are _enemies_. We have been taught to hate each other since _birth_." I am fuming by now. I can't believe that she would even suggest this! "Your little romance is not going to happen!" I continue. "Just face it, me and Malfoy will never ever _ever_ in a million years feel even the tiniest _shred_ of compassion for each other."

Lily sighs again, but this time it is in exasperation. "Whatever. So you guys hate each other. Big deal. Feelings change! I see you reading _Pride and Prejudice_ at least twice a year, so obviously you know that there is a fine line between hate and love. So therefore, I am sticking with my theory that you guys will get together."

"Lily, I _hate_ him! More than any other person I have ever met or will ever meet! He takes every chance he gets to make my life hell!"

"Oh alright, alright. You won't fall in love. Happy?"

"Not really."

"Well, if you won't take my theory into consideration, then I really have no idea why he saved you. Maybe he isn't as bad a person as we think that he is. I mean, we are biased because of our parents."

I roll my eyes. "You really need evidence to see that Malfoy is a complete prick?"

"I guess not," she says dejectedly. We sit in silence for a few minutes. I decide to break this.

"Sorry for yelling at you, Lils. He just drives me insane."

She smiles. "Don't worry about it, Rosey! I know as well as anyone that boys are complete idiots. It's better to yell and get it out of your system before you lose your mind."

I laugh. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Well, I should probably go do some work before turning in for the night. Thanks for trying to help, Lils. Sorry for the dramatics!"

"Please, Rosey, you know I thrive on drama!" We both laugh at this.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow, Lilykins!"

"Bright and early!" She hesitates. "Can I ask you one thing? Can you please just admit that, despite that fact that he is a complete and utter prick, Malfoy is really astoundingly good-looking?"

I am about to deny this, but an image of Malfoy pops into my head. I picture his tousled blond hair and his silver eyes. My stomach gives an odd flutter. Okay, yeah, he is somewhat good-looking. I blink, but the image doesn't go away. Okay, he's really good-looking.

But, I mean, he's not my type. Definitely not. No way. Me thinking he is good-looking doesn't change anything. He's a prick. And it's not like he's gorgeous or anything.

Well maybe a little. But definitely not my type. At all.

"Earth to Rosey…" Lily calls.

"Sorry, what?" I say, slowly coming out of my reflections.

"Oh never mind," she trills. "I believe that answer was enough." She smiles widely and I feel my cheeks heat up a bit. I glare at her.

"Think what you like," I say loftily. "G'night, Lily!"

"Night, Rose!" I can still hear that accusing tone in her voice and I shake my head as I walk toward my common room.

Malfoy isn't anywhere to be seen when I walk in. He must have gone to bed. I walk toward my room ready to do the same. As I put on my pajamas, my mind wanders to Lily's theory. Ha! What a joke. A Malfoy and a Weasley falling in love? Yeah, that's one that you're not likely to see any time in the near future.

I curl up in bed ready to drift off to sleep.

At breakfast, I sit next to Randy. We make pleasant conversation for the better part of breakfast. I don't care what anyone says, there is no way this boy thinks of me as anything more than a friend. Although, despite what Malfoy says, he would be quite a catch. I mean, sure, he is quiet, but he's also quite intelligent and talented, and let's be honest, he's no slouch in the looks department. Sure, he was a bit nerdy back when we started out school, but he really has grown up. He has deep brown eyes and tousled brown hair that complement his fair skin. And I've seen a fair amount of girls staring at him during classes, not that he takes any notice. And, although she's never admitted it, I know that Lily secretly thinks that he is really quite good looking.

As we delve into a conversation about quidditch tryouts, the mail arrives. I'm not expecting anything, so I am surprised to see a large school owl carrying a package towards me. As it lands in front of me, my family and friends look on curiously. I tear open the package.

Inside is a beautiful orchid. My favorite flower. Who could this be from?

I spot a card attached and the minute I touch it, I regret it. A loud screeching singing voice comes from the flower, singing a sickening love song by Celestina Warbeck . By this time, the majority of people in the great hall are staring. The song ends as I open the card, and the flower speaks the card aloud, saying:

"A MESSAGE FROM MR. RANDY LONGBOTTOM TO MISS ROSE WEASLEY:

My dearest Rosalie,

I sent you this orchid, as I know it is your favorite flower, to confess my love to you. I wish that you will reciprocate my deepest feelings, for I do not know how to survive without you any longer. I cannot remain just friends with you, my darling, and I hope with my whole heart that you will love me as I love you.

Yours truly, forever and always,

Randy."

The room goes silent and I look up to see Randy looking incredulously at me. I am about to speak when he says, "That's not from me, Rose. Honestly. Trust me, I am perfectly happy being just friends with you."

At this, the hall slowly fills with noise again, everyone moving on from their intrigue. If it wasn't actually Randy, then who really cares?

"I wonder who did send it then?" says Al, inspecting the card. "Hey look! It says here that the flower will remain silent once the card is read and will last for as long as you wish to keep it. Bloody hell, this thing must have been expensive."

I consider this. Who would spend that much money on a fake confession of love? I am dragged out of my contemplations by Randy's voice.

"Hey Rosey, can I tell you something? I mean, I feel like this whole thing was a nice segue into this."

"Yep, sure. What's up?"

"Well," he is talking quietly so that only I can hear him, "now I guess you know that I don't like you, so I might as well tell you. I think…well…I was kind of wondering if…I want to know if…do you think Lily would ever like me?"

I smile. Randy likes Lily! And she is clueless. This is perfect!

"So you like good ol' Lils, huh?" He nods his head. "Well Randy, I'll talk to her and try to see what she thinks of you. Covertly of course! But I think you are in luck!" I give him a huge smile before Hugo interrupts with a story about McGonagall yelling at him.

So at least the mystery of who Randy likes is solved, I think as I tune out Hugo and Al. Now there's just one more mystery to solve. Well two. Why did Malfoy save me and who in the heck sent that orchid?

Later that day, on my way to the library, I stop in the girls' bathroom. I hear two people enter and recognize one of the voices as Eleanor Zabini's.

"-so you know who sent it then?" says the unfamiliar voice.

"Of course I know who sent it! I know everything about everyone in this school, dear, remember?" Ugh. I can't stand Zabini and her sugary pet names that she thinks make her seem oh-so-appealing and nice.

"Well…?"

"You really want to know? I mean who really cares. We found out that Randy doesn't like her, so why does it matter who sent that orchid?" I freeze. Zabini knows who sent it? _Please tell, please tell, please tell_, I chant in my head.

"Yes, Ellie! I want to know!" Wow this girl is whiny. But hey, if it gets answers, I'm fine with it.

"Fine, fine," Zabini says loftily. "If you _must_ know, it was Scorpius."

_What?!_, I think to myself.

"What?!" the other girl shrieks.

"Yeah, he's a genius, I know! We were all dying to know if Randy liked her, after all."

"So this doesn't…umm…_concern_ you in any way?"

"Why would it?" asks a dumbfounded Zabini.

"Oh, nothing. It's just, that was an expensive flower for a prank. And it was allegedly her favorite kind, nonetheless…"

"Oh, shut up. Honey, I know this is difficult for you, because you haven't found your soul mate, but Scorpius and I are in _love_."

"Oh of course, my mistake, I didn't…" Their voices trail off as they exit the bathroom.

So it was Malfoy? Why would he send that? I mean, clearly he didn't care to find out if Randy liked me or not. Honestly, I bet the only person that cared about that was Zabini, that cow.

So maybe he wanted to find out if I liked Randy.

No. What am I thinking? That's preposterous. As if Malfoy cares who I like.

So that leaves us with option number three: He wanted to make my life miserable. Yep. Sounds about right.

I decide not to go to the library, and instead head toward the Gryffindor common room, hoping to find Lily and tell her what I just discovered. On the way I get progressively more irritated by Malfoy. What a prick, sending that! I literally cannot stand him.

I fortunately find Lily in front of the fire in the common room and I tell her everything I just overheard, as well as my conclusions.

"Rosey, do you realize you are missing a _major_, and I repeat, _major_ point to this whole story?!"

"I really don't know what you are talking about, Lils," I say with confusion.

"HE KNOWS YOUR FAVORITE FLOWER!" she practically screams. "Scorpius Malfoy knows your favorite flower, and he got you possibly the most expensive variety. One that won't die until you want it to! He sent you it because he is clearly completely _in love with you_, Rosalie!"

"Please, Lily. I…that can't be true…" I say with some hesitation.

"Yes it is! It all makes sense! He -"

"Stop it, Lily! He isn't in love with me. That's completely ridiculous. You need to stop your crazy fantasies!" I say, this time with conviction.

"Uggggh. You know what? Fine. I will let you figure it out yourself. As far as your theories go, go right ahead and think that Malfoy is just trying to make you miserable. You'll see that I'm completely right. Me and Hugo already took bets on when you two will get together, you know."

"You what?! There is _no way in freaking hell_ that Malfoy and I will ever _ever EVER_ get together!"

"Whatever, Rosey. We'll agree to disagree! I'll play along with you for now!" she says cheerfully.

I accept this and we spend the rest of the hour bashing Malfoy and his tendency to try to ruin my life.

I head back to the common room and see the orchid sitting on the mantle by the fire where I left it and decide to leave it. It is extremely pretty, I must say. I guess that Malfoy has good taste in some things.

I sit in the common room and study for a while, but I keep getting distracted. _He knows your favorite flower._ Yeah. That keeps popping into my head. But so what? It was probably just a lucky guess.

A while later, Malfoy walks in. Before he notices me sitting there, he looks at the orchid on the mantle, and I see that flash of emotion grace his face again. This time however, it doesn't immediately go away. He feels my eyes on him and turns to face me, his expression blank once more.

"So," he drawls, "I see that you are keeping the orchid. I guess you think it is from someone that likes you, which is obviously a once in a lifetime thing for you. So I understand your need to keep it."

"Shut up, Malfoy. I'm sick of you butting into my personal business."

"Awww, this is a touchy subject for little Weasley, I see. You think your true love sent you those flowers, don't you? How pathetic your life is, Weasley."

"Malfoy, I am so sick of you! Why must you annoy me constantly?! Why are you not able to mind your own business?! It is obvious that you do not care remotely about my life, so why don't you _stay the hell out of it_?!"

"Well, Weasley, I didn't realize you would get that upset. I'm only trying to help you out. I just want you to realize how pathetic it is that you are keeping a flower from an unknown sender in hopes that they are your one true love," he says mockingly. He then turns and begins to walk towards his room. Once he is at his door, I say,

"Shows how much you know, Malfoy." He pauses, turns around, and his silver eyes meet my blue ones.

"What do you mean, Weasley?" he asks, clearly not understanding what I'm implying.

"I'm not keeping a flower from an unknown sender," I say ambiguously.

"Weasley, if you are going to keep talking in riddles, I'm not listening to you. I've got better things to do than -"

"I'm saying I know who sent it, Malfoy."

He gives a dark laugh. "Sure you do, Weasley." And he opens his door to step into his room.

Before he puts a foot in, though, I say, "I do. It was you."

He turns to face me and I can see that emotion on his face once more. His eyes lock onto mine for what feels like an eternity. Then he blinks and scowls. "Well, I guess I can't make fun of your for hoping it's from your secret admirer. Why the heck are you keeping it, then?"

"I mean it is pretty. You guessed right. Orchids are my favorite."

"Yeah. Well I guess it didn't embarrass you as much as I had planned. So much for making your life miserable."

I stare at him blankly for a few seconds before saying, "Malfoy, you're a real prick, you know that?"

"That's what they tell me," he says smugly. I scowl.

He turns and walks into his room, and I hear him mumble something that sounds suspiciously like, "And it wasn't a guess."

And then he closes his door.

I go to my room, but don't fall asleep for a long time. I keep wondering whether or not I heard him correctly. _And it wasn't a guess_. Is that actually what he said? And if it is, does that mean that he did know orchids are my favorite flower? But how in Merlin's name would he know that?

The week goes by pleasantly. Malfoy and I have minimal contact and only speak to each other when necessary in class. Finally, my life feels back to normal, almost like I'm not forced to share a common room with that prat.

During the week, signs were posted saying that our first Hogsmeade trip would take place this Saturday.

The morning of the Hogsmeade trip, I wake up feeling refreshed and excited. Hogsmeade is one of my favorite places in the world! Today is going to be excellent! I'm going with Lily, Randy, and Mackenzie, since Al and Hugo have quidditch practice. Al's the captain this year and is determined to beat Slytherin in the first match of the season, so he's pretty much gone crazy and is squeezing in practices whenever possible. Apparently the team shares his sentiment, because when I told Hugo that it was a shame he couldn't come to Hogsmeade, he practically cut off my head.

"Rosey, are you serious?! If we don't beat Slytherin, we start out with a losing record! And they are for sure going to be practicing like crazy! That loss will be detrimental to the entire season! There is no way we can come back from that if Slytherin is as good as we think they are going to be!"

Yeah. My brother is a bit insane when it comes to quidditch. And he really wants captain next year, so he's becoming even worse.

After breakfast with everyone, Al and Hugo part ways with us and head towards the pitch, while Lily, Randy, Mack, and I head towards Hogsmeade. The sun is out and the sky is almost cloudless. It is a beautiful day for a Hogsmeade visit.

As we walk around and visit all of our favorite shops, I keep an eye on Lily and Randy. I can definitely see some chemistry there, and decide I will bring it up to Lily sometime soon.

After leaving Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, I decide that I want to buy a new set of dress robes, since mine are getting old. We head to the shop and I begin searching the racks for a type that I like when I hear a jarring voice come from my right.

"Please, Weasley. Do you really think any of these robes will help your appearance?" I turn to see Eleanor Zabini laughing with several friends.

"Zabini, I'm surprised they let you in here. I wouldn't think that the owners would want your diseases spreading on the robes. I guess they must sanitize the ones you try on."

By this time, Lily, Randy, and Mackenzie have joined me and they start laughing.

"At least I'm desirable, Weasley. I don't see anyone wanting _you_. But I guess that because you've been ugly your whole life, you're used to it." At this point, I see Malfoy come around the corner. Great.

Zabini continues, "No wonder all you do is study. It's not like you'll ever get a boy to spend time with you. If I were a boy, I would rather kiss the giant squid than your ugly -"

"Shove it, Zabini." There is no way Malfoy just told Zabini to shut up. I must be dreaming.

But then he continues. "No one wants to listen to your idiotic comments."

"But, Scorpy -"

"Oh, don't be so delusional, Zabini. Stop pretending that I like you, because I don't. To be quite honest, I really can't stand you. So go find some other guy to hang yourself all over."

Zabini looks as if she is about to burst into tears. Her friends are standing in awe, as are mine.

"B…b…but, Scorpy, are you really s…s…standing up for _that_ over m…m…me?" She looks at him, eyes wide, and sniffles.

My eyes lock onto Malfoy's for a brief second before he turns to Zabini and says, "Well she's a right sight better than you."

With this, he turns and walks out of the store. Zabini stands still in shock for a split second before running out after him, bawling. Her friends glance at us and then follow.

None of us mention the incident for the rest of the trip, but it's in the back of my mind the entire time we are sitting in The Three Broomsticks, and the whole way back to the school.

Randy and Mack head back towards the Gryffindor common room, but Lily decides to walk with me to mine. We walk in silence for a while before she says, "Well, I hate to say I told you so, but…"

"Can it, Lily. We're not _in love_! Get the idea out of your head!" My obvious irritation doesn't stop her though.

"Oh, come _on_, Rosey! He just took your side over Zabini's! You, his enemy, verses Zabini, that cow that is kind of sort of his girlfriend! He said, if I remember correctly that you are a 'right sight better' than she is!" Lily is practically screaming by the end of this, and I look around to make sure we are alone.

"Lily, he clearly can't stand Zabini. So what if he stuck up for me? I _am _a right sight better than that girl. And what better way to convince her that he can't stand her than by sticking up for me, right?" Right. My theory makes perfect sense! He was using me to get rid of her.

Lily gives a defeated sigh. "Fine, Rosey. I guess your theory makes sense, too. Not that I don't think mine is better, mind you. But I guess yours is valid."

By this time, we arrive at my common room.

"Alright," I say, "I'll see you tomorrow, Lils! Thanks for letting me rant a bit."

"No problem, Rosalie! If anything else happens in this great saga tonight, you better tell me at breakfast!"

I laugh along with her. "Of course I will! 'Night, Lils!"

"Goodnight, Rose!"

And with this, I step into the common room. Malfoy is nowhere to be seen, so I head straight to bed.

When I wake up the next morning, I don't remember that all of my dreams involved a certain blond-headed, silver-eyed boy.

* * *

Wheeew. That was a long one! I'd love to read your reviews :)

The next chapter should be up on Friday or Saturday and it's another lengthy one! Stay tuned for more Scorp/Rose action ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Not mine, not mine!

**Chapter 6**

By noon the next day, Malfoy is still nowhere to be seen. I'm not surprised that I didn't meet him in the common room, but he wasn't at breakfast and now he isn't at lunch.

Not that I care, of course. I'm just curious.

And I mean I was kind of hoping to run into him at some point. Which sounds completely ridiculous, I know. I mean I hate the kid! He's a prick and a half.

But I want to know why he stuck up for me. And I figure that the only way I'm going to get an answer is by asking him.

Not that I care, of course. I'm just curious.

I wonder if he is avoiding me? Ha! Yeah right. Like Malfoy would inconvenience himself by avoiding me.

But if he is avoiding me, maybe it's because he knows that I'll ask him why he stuck up for me. And he doesn't want to tell me, for some reason. But why wouldn't he want to tell me? I mean he obviously just wanted to get rid of that cow Zabini. I just want him to confirm it, pretty much. So there is absolutely no reason for him to avoid me, right?

Not that I care, of course. I'm just curious.

"EARTH TO ROSEY!" Lily practically screams in my ear. I jump a bit.

"What? Was there really any reason to harm my ear drums?" I ask, slightly annoyed.

Al rolls his eyes and says sarcastically, "No, Rose. There was no reason at all for Lily to yell in your ear to get your attention. Of course it wasn't necessary to use extreme measures when you have been staring at the Slytherin table and completely ignoring us for the past five minutes."

I can feel my face heat up. Stupid Weasley genes. "I wasn't staring at the Slytherin table. I just…zoned out there for a bit."

"Yeah, sure you did." Lily gives me a knowing look and I send her a glare. She ignores it and continues, "So the reason we were yelling at you was to ask you an important question."

She looks at me in anticipation.

"And…?" I say, growing more irritated by the second.

"The Christmas dance, Rosey! Is it true, is it true? Is there really going to be a Christmas dance this year?" She is practically jumping out of her seat and I laugh.

"Well," I say, "Malfoy says that the Bloody Baron told him about it. And he overheard some teachers talking about it. So I guess it must be true! Where did you find out?"

Al speaks up, "Well, as you all know, Allison McClaggen kind of has a little thing for me." Hugo slaps him on the back. "And, as you all know, little Allison is on extremely good terms with house elves. They are her eyes and ears all over this school. So we found out from one of them the other night on our way back from the Astronomy Tower…" He winks suggestively and Hugo gives a whoop. Boys.

I choose to ignore the end of Al's story and say, "Yeah, apparently the teachers thought we needed a dance this year since we haven't had one in ages." Lily lets out a squeal and I smile.

"Ohhh, I hope it's good!" she squeaks. "I can't believe the teachers are willing to set up a whole dance for us! I'm surprised McGonagall is letting them spend their time on something so, as she might say, _frivolous_!"

My mood darkens a bit and Hugo notices. "Who peed in your soup, Rosey?"

"Ugh. It's nothing. I just remembered something. The teachers aren't the ones setting up and planning the dance."

At this point, Randy, who had been listening quietly, says, "I don't like where this is going…"

"Yeah. You shouldn't," I grimly respond. "The people setting up the dance are apparently going to be Malfoy and me."

Randy shakes his head and Al says, "Wow, Rosey. You have the worst luck of anyone that I know. Apparently McGonagall is trying to ruin your seventh year! I say we jinx her oatmeal tomorrow morning."

"Aye aye!" Hugo agrees. They continue thinking of ways to covertly harm McGonagall while I become lost in thought once more. Then Lily whispers in my ear,

"Well, look on the bright side, Rosalie."

I look at her blankly and she continues, "If you're planning a dance together, Malfoy can't avoid you forever." She pats my elbow sympathetically. Man, that girl is perceptive. Not that I'll admit it. Instead I look down at my plate and dejectedly stab my potatoes with my fork.

"Oh come on, Rose! Cheer up! Think about it…a _dance_! It is going to be so much fun! I wonder who we'll go with? I hope that someone good asks me!" She keeps talking and I glance at Randy who gives a coy smile, before standing up.

"Are you going already?" Lily asks, sounding slightly put out.

"Yeah, unfortunately I have a lot of homework to do. I'll see you later, though," he says, giving her a lopsided smile before turning away.

I watch her eyes follow him out of the room.

"_Ahem_."

"What?" she says.

"Oh nothing. I was just thinking. That Randy has become rather good-looking over the years, don't you think?"

I see a hint of blush creep onto her cheeks. "Well, I suppose so. He's certainly not as nerdy as he used to be."

"And he's really sweet," I say.

At this she turns sharply towards me. "I thought you liked Mal- I mean, do you like Randy or something?"

"I do not like Malfoy! And of course I don't like Randy. I was just making an observation." I hide my smile. She is still eyeing me suspiciously.

"Good. I don't really think you two are…compatible." A likely story.

"Oh?" I say.

"Yeah. I mean, I just think that there are other people who he would fit better with."

"You do, do you? Like who, may I ask?"

She blushes again. "Oh, I don't know, Rose. I was just making an observation. This isn't 20 questions." She is genuinely irritated now and I smile and let it go. So she does like him. For sure. Wait until I let Randy know!

We sit for a while longer until the most of the people in the hall have left.

"Alright, guys," Hugo says, standing up, "I think I'm out of here. Unfortunately, I have quite a bit of work to do. Damn McGonagall gave us an essay that I have yet to complete. There's another reason to poison her tea."

Al stands up, too. "Yeah, I'm supposed to meet Allison a bit later on, so I should get some work done." He winks again and Lily and I roll our eyes.

"We'll come with you," I say, and we start to leave the Great Hall together. The doors open before we reach them, however, and who walks in but the evasive Scorpius Malfoy. His eyes meet mine and we both freeze for a brief second. Then he blinks, looks away, and continues walking past. We leave the hall and Lily gives me another knowing look. Al and Hugo walk ahead of us, and Lily whispers,

"You could just wait in the common room for him. He has to come back eventually."

I scowl and turn to walk towards my common room.

"Whatever, Lils. I don't even want to see him!" I lie. "Bye guys," I call to Al and Hugo.

"See ya later, Rosey!" they say together.

Once I get back to the common room, I grab my stuff and sit at the table. There is no way I am leaving this room until I talk to Malfoy.

I get all of my homework done and pull out _Pride &amp; Prejudice_ once more. It's nearly midnight when the door opens and Malfoy walks in.

He looks at me, and I see that flash of emotion on his face. Then he walks straight into his room without a word and shuts the door.

Okay. I don't think so.

I get up and knock on his door and get no response. I knock harder and still get nothing. I get progressively louder and when I'm about to kick the door, it finally opens. Malfoy is standing there in nothing but a pair of emerald green boxer shorts. I take a step back and try not to focus on the fact that he is shirtless, and looking kind of like a god.

What am I thinking? This is Malfoy! My enemy!

Yeah. I hate him, but I'll admit, he looks…well…there's really only one word for it: _gorgeous_. Stupid Lily would be dying right now.

Whatever. He's still a prick.

"Well, Weasley? What do you want?" he demands.

I don't respond right away and he becomes even more irritated.

"What was so important that you felt it necessary to practically knock down my door and not let me sleep?" he asks sharply. He is glaring at me now.

I take a deep breath. "I just wanted to know something…"

I pause. He says, through gritted teeth, "Are you going to enlighten me, or stand there like the idiot that you clearly are?"

I glare at him. What an absolute ass. "I just wanted to know why you stood up for me in the robe shop, Malfoy."

He blinks and I see that emotion cross his face once more. But then he laughs. Not a good laugh. A dark and gloating laugh. "I was just trying to get rid of that cow Zabini, Weasley. You didn't think I might actually like you?" He continues to laugh and I can feel my face heat up.

"Well I guess you actually doing something genuinely nice was too good to be true," I say heatedly. "You are a complete prick, Malfoy. Maybe if you were nice occasionally, you would have some real friends. Oh, what's that? Did I upset you? Well good, because you're an asshole. I almost feel bad for you, you know. I would hate not to have any real friends. It must be so depressing- "

"Shut UP, Weasley!" He yells. I immediately stop talking. His cool façade is completely lost, his metal eyes blazing into mine. "You do not know anything, you ignorant girl. I don't understand why you just couldn't have let it go. Why couldn't you just accept that I stuck up for you and move the hell on?! But no. You, being the annoying know-it-all that you are, have to question my motives behind everything. Stop trying to convince yourself that we can get along! I _hate_ you, Weasley. _Hate_ you. There is nothing that will change that. Do you need me to spell it out for you or something?! I'm sick of seeing your ugly face every day and I want you to leave me alone. Get it through your stupid little head. I will _never_ like you. We will _never_ be friends." And with that he slams his door in my stunned face.

As I walk towards my room I can already feel the tears welling up in my eyes. What is wrong with me? It's just Malfoy. Scorpius bloody Malfoy. My enemy since before we were born.

I close my door and collapse onto my bed and the tears start to fall.

_Stupid arrogant prick_, I think to myself. Ugh. Why do I care what that prat has to say? We've always hated each other. It's not like that was news to me or anything. What is wrong with me? I mean, I hate the kid!

That's just it, though. I hate him. He is rude and inconsiderate and that little speech of his just confirmed that, no matter how hard I try to avoid confrontation with him, Malfoy is going to make this year terrible.

I compose myself a bit and head to the bathroom to brush my teeth, not bothering to lock the door. A few seconds later, Malfoy walks in. He glances at my red eyes and can obviously tell that I was crying. That emotion is displayed clearly on his face before he turns and leaves the room.

I finish brushing my teeth and crawl back into bed.

He almost looked apologetic. But obviously he wasn't. I must have been imagining it. And what is that emotion that I see so frequently on his face now?

I hear the water running in the bathroom. Why do I have to spend a full year living with Scorpius Malfoy? What did I do to deserve this?

When I wake up the next morning, my pillow is still damp with tears.

* * *

The week goes by quickly. Malfoy and I work together well enough in class that we rarely have to verbally communicate with each other. We avoid all eye contact, except for the few times at meals when I glance over to see him looking at me.

Overall my week turns out to be quite lovely. Apparently Malfoy and I should have stopped speaking ages ago. I'm hoping we can keep this up all year, outside of dance planning. But that shouldn't be too bad. We'll probably just pick a simple theme so that minimal discussion is needed.

This year might shape up to be pretty darn good, actually.

At breakfast on Saturday morning, the Great Hall is buzzing. Today is the first quidditch match of the season. Gryffindor verses Slytherin. Naturally, everyone is excited. The winner of this match will be the frontrunner for the cup this season, so it's a big game.

The Gryffindor team ate early and is already at the pitch, so I eat with Lily and Randy. Mackenzie is at the other end of the table trying to console Allison. Apparently she is a nervous wreck, thinking that Al is going to get injured. I mean, yeah, there's a risk, but that girl might be the biggest airhead I've ever met. She's practically hysterical.

As the mail arrives, I casually scan the Slytherin table and notice that, although the team is there, Malfoy is missing.

Randy notices this and says, "I saw Malfoy leaving breakfast when Lily and I came in. He must've gone to the pitch early to check out the conditions."

"Well, I guess it's a good sign for us that his other teammates don't seem to care," I say.

"Yeah, or it's a sign that they are so confident that they feel they don't need to care. I hear they are excellent this year with Malfoy as captain. And he's one of the best chasers that the school has seen. There's talk of him going pro." Randy shakes his head and continues, "I doubt it, though. He's second in our class so I don't think he'd waste his smarts on quidditch."

"Oh, Rosey! Imagine you marrying a professional quidditch player!" Lily says. Randy looks at me and raises his eyebrows. I roll my eyes.

"Yeah, wouldn't that be something, Lils?" I remark in a fake dreamy tone. "Only, your little fantasy has a couple of snags if the quidditch player that you are referring to is Malfoy. A) Malfoy and I are enemies. B) He most likely isn't going to be a quidditch player, or did you just tune Randy out completely? And C) I would rather be quartered and burned than marry that prick. But other than that, I mean I'm sure it'd be lovely!" Randy laughs and I join in.

Lily scowls. "Fine, Rosey. Maybe he isn't going to become a quidditch player, but I think your other two reasons are completely invalid!"

I roll my eyes again. "Yeah, I'm aware of your point of view. I just prefer to disagree!" I say cheerfully. Randy chuckles again before saying,

"Alright, we should probably head to the pitch. I want to get good seats!"

It's a clear day. Slightly chilly, but good for quidditch. There are dark clouds in the distance, however, threatening to make their way towards the pitch.

As the players take their places, I watch Al and Malfoy stiffly shake hands. Even from the stands, I can see Malfoy's trademark smirk. Prick.

The game begins and Gryffindor takes a quick lead. Only moments later, however, the quaffle is passed to Malfoy who sends it flying past Hugo and into the goal. The Slytherins cheer, but it can barely be heard over the loud booing of the rest of the crowd.

Each Gryffindor goal is almost immediately matched by a Slytherin one, Malfoy scoring most of the points. I frequently glance up at Al, who is soaring around the perimeter of the pitch in hopes of catching sight of the snitch.

By the time Malfoy has scored his fifth goal (not that I'm counting) and the score is tied at 80, the dark clouds have shifted directly over the pitch. There is a flash of lightening and a large crack of thunder and the rain starts pouring down in sheets.

Gryffindor finally pulls ahead, and the score is 100 to 80.

"Ohhh, I do hope Al gets the snitch soon! It's getting dangerous out here. The players can barely see the bludgers!" Lily exclaims. I agree whole-heartedly and watch Al zoom around the pitch. He begins to dive, the Slytherin seeker not even noticing that he seems to have spotted the snitch. But as I watch him speed through the air, I hear a deafening shriek come from the Slytherin fans. I look around in time to see Malfoy falling quickly from 20 feet in the air. He hits the ground in a heap just as Al's hand closes around the snitch. The half of the crowd that was watching Malfoy gasps, while the half who'd been watching Al cheer. I hear someone to my left say that Malfoy was hit in the head by a bludger.

The Slytherin team quickly lands and crowds around Malfoy, as McGonagall arrives on the scene. She curtly sends both teams to their locker rooms and conjures a stretcher for Malfoy. She exits the field with the stretcher levitating behind her and the Slytherin team quickly leaves the locker room to follow. The Gryffindor team comes out of the locker room and the crowd, with the exception of the Slytherins, begins to cheer.

When I remain silent, Lily looks at me and says, "I'm sure he's fine, Rose. McGonagall didn't look overly concerned."

I glare at her and say, "Please, Lily. I was just shocked that Al spotted the snitch through this rain!" I don't even convince myself, but Lily lets it go. I join in with the cheering for good measure.

* * *

Later that night, Hugo and Al convince me to come to the Gryffindor common room for the post game party. Plus, I figure that if I don't go, Lily will come up with some ridiculous theory of how I was too distraught over Malfoy's injury.

Ha. As if. Like I care what happens to him.

I mean obviously I wouldn't want him to die, because getting a new partner in all of my classes would be a major inconvenience. Plus, he did save my life that one time, for whatever reason.

But beyond death, I don't really care what happens to that prat.

Not that I would really want him to be seriously injured. I mean, that's just common decency, right? I wouldn't wish that on anyone, obviously.

He'll probably be out of the hospital wing by tomorrow, at any rate. And then I'll have to deal with his annoying arrogance and rude comments.

These thoughts keep running through my head while I'm celebrating with Gryffindor, but not even Lily notices my distraction, as she's too busy talking to Randy.

I don't stay very long, saying that I'm tired and want to get an early start tomorrow morning on my work.

"Aw come on, Rosalie!" Hugo exclaims. "Work is boring, and we are fun!"

I laugh. "Yeah, I know, but I can't lose this brilliant Head Girl rep that I have!" I say jokingly. Al smirks at this.

"Yeah, God forbid you start an assignment less than two weeks ahead of time…"

Lily, Randy, Hugo, and Mack all laugh at this and I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. I just like to get stuff done ahead of time!" Hugo and Al look incredulous and shake their heads. "Alright guys, I'll see you tomorrow at breakfast! That is, if you can pull yourselves out of bed early enough."

They all chorus their goodbyes and I head back to my common room.

As I lay in bed trying to fall asleep, my thoughts drift towards Malfoy and, to be honest, I'm too tired to try and stop them.

My last thought before falling asleep is that I might as well take him the homework he left out in the common room tomorrow if he's still in the hospital wing.

I mean sure we're enemies, but that's what any decent person would do, right?

* * *

Sooooo... Scorpius was avoiding Rose and she clearly can't stop analyzing everything he does... These two just can't seem to put two and two together ;)

It may be another week until I get the next chapter up. I'm hoping I'll be able to post something mid-next week, but I won't be near my laptop so I can't make any promises! But I'll definitey have the next chapter up by Friday!

Also, thanks again to my followers/faves/and reviewers! I seriously didn't expect anyone to even notice this story when I posted it, so it's exciting knowing there are supporters out there! You guys are all awesome and motivate me to keep updating quickly! I'd love to read your reviews! :)


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ixnay on the ownership. It ain't mine!

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, I go to breakfast and immediately scan the Slytherin table for their reigning king. But Malfoy isn't there. So I guess he is still in the hospital wing. Luckily I am spared the task of asking about him as Al shows up wearing a large grin.

"So I've got terrific news!" he shouts boisterously. "Allison just informed me that Malfoy is going to be in the hospital wing for the week!" Several people at the Gryffindor table cheer.

"Yeah, apparently he has many broken bones, although those are most likely mended by now. But his multiple concussions are what're keeping him in there. Not a real quick remedy for those, I guess."

Hugo jumps in, "That arse deserves it."

"Sure does," Al agrees. "And another plus to this whole situation is that you won't have to deal with that prat for a full week, Rosalie!"

Except for the fact that I plan on delivering his assignments directly after breakfast. "Yeah I know!" I say. "Finally my luck is changing!" They don't need to know about the assignments. Not that it's a big deal. I mean any decent Head Girl would deliver homework assignments to an incapacitated Head Boy. It's pretty much a given in this scenario.

Lily and Randy walk in a few minutes later. As Randy sits down, he remarks, "So Malfoy is still in the hospital wing then?"

"Yeah for the week," Mack says. "Concussions, apparently."

"I don't care what's wrong with him as long as it hasn't ruined his beaut-" Lily starts, but is immediately cut off by several phrases of disgust.

Al looks like he's about to puke. "Please do not let me ever hear you use the word _beautiful_ in reference to that slime commonly referred to as Malfoy."

"Yeah, Lils, I think my ears are bleeding," Hugo states grimly.

Lily shakes her head. "Oh come on! Just because the kid is a git and his personality is more disagreeable than Filch's on a bad day, doesn't mean he isn't good-looking! Rosey agrees with me, I'm sure."

I put on a fake dreamy tone and say, "Oh he's just _gorgeous_. And you haven't even seen him _shirtless_!"

Hugo covers his ears. "Dear God. I hope you are joking."

No, not really. "Of course I'm joking, brother dearest. The day I think Malfoy is good-looking is the day that McGonagall is spotted in a miniskirt." He laughs and Lily rolls her eyes. She of course knows that I wasn't joking, as I told her about my encounter with a shirtless Malfoy.

Then Al says a bit sternly,

"So you were joking about Malfoy being good-looking, but not about seeing him shirtless?" Lily hides her laughter behind a hacking cough and I feel my face heat up slightly. I cover it up nicely, however.

"Obviously I have not seen Malfoy shirtless. When would this have happened, Al? I mean unless you are referring to all of those nights when I've been secretly hooking up with him." Al looks stunned for a brief second and then catches the sarcasm. "Plus, I'm pretty sure that image would haunt my nightmares forever, so I'm not planning on it happening anytime in the near future."

Al finally looks completely convinced and laughs. "Yeah, I guess I should've known you were kidding from the start. Especially after you oh-so-eloquently pointed out how ridiculous it is."

"Yeah, Al! Lighten up!" I say jokingly while taking a last bite of toast. I get up. "Alright, I'm out of here. There's work to be done, and you know me, I just love my work!" They laugh and say their goodbyes and I head back to the common room to pick up Malfoy's assignments.

As I walk to the hospital wing, assignments in hand, I am lost in thought. Maybe I shouldn't take the assignments. I mean the kid is a prat. He should get one of his git friends to take his assignments to him.

But of course, I am the only person who has all the same classes. So really it's completely logical –

"_Eckk!_" I'm completely knocked out of my trance as I turn a corner and run smack into someone, Malfoy's homework flying across the hallway.

"I'm sorry!" I say without looking up. "I was just not paying attention and-" I see Hugo bend down to help me pick up the fallen papers.

"Well hello there, Rosey!" he says slyly.

I look away and give a slight "Hey…"

"Might I ask what you are doing with Scorpius Malfoy's partially completed homework?" He has a shrewd look on his face and I do not like it one bit.

"I was just…umm…well…any decent Head Girl would take the Head Boy his assignments while in the hospital wing!" I end rather defensively.

"Ohhhh, so you are just carrying out your Head Girl duties?" he asks, clearly thinking my answer was lame.

"Yes. You know me. I always like to go above and beyond the call of duty!" I make a nervous attempt at laughter.

Hugo eyes me suspiciously. "Well I should probably get going. I'm supposed to meet Mack in a few minutes. Room of Requirement…" he grins and hands me the papers he recovered from the floor.

"Alright. Well have fun with that, I guess!" I try to say cheerfully, but I can tell that my face is still red. I turn and start walking away, but Hugo calls back,

"Try not to prove Lily right, Rose. I really don't want to lose that bet I have with her…" He gives a huge coy grin and walks away.

_What is with people?! Can't a girl take someone their assignments without being accused to liking them?!_

I feel a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and stubbornness as I finish my walk to the hospital wing. Unfortunately my mood doesn't get any better because guess what cow is standing front and center when I walk through the double doors.

You guessed it! Eleanor Zabini. I guess the word 'cow' gave that one away.

"Weasley?" She looks shocked.

"Yeah. That is my name." I say degradingly.

She glares. "What are _you_ doing here? Since dearest Scorpius is the only one here, I must assume he is the person you are here to see. Now I find this extremely odd, considering you are a low-class know-it-all with only losers for friends."

I'm about to respond when Malfoy, who I previously hadn't noticed, interjects. "Oh sod off, Zabini. I don't know why I have to ask you three times. I don't care to see your ugly face."

"So you're taking _her_ side _AGAIN_?!" Zabini looks completely outraged.

"I am not taking anyone's side, you cow. I agree with your opinion of Weasley. If only you threw in 'hideous' it would have been a perfect assessment. However, this does not change the fact that I cannot and will not tolerate your vile company. Get out of here, Zabini, before I am forced to curse you."

Zabini looks tearful and starts to argue, but Malfoy says, "And take care to not come back."

She then turns on the spot and runs from the room, slamming the doors in her wake.

Malfoy then turns his gaze to me. "So what do you want, Weasley? I thought I had made it perfectly clear that talking to you is not something I enjoy. Unless you are as dumb as Zabini, who seemingly can't get the idea that I can't stand her through her head."

"Shut up, Malfoy. You and I both know that I am not even remotely close to the same level of intelligence as Zabini, who is on the level of doorknobs, bricks, and various other inanimate objects. I'm here to give you your assignments. Unless you wish for me to leave, in which case I will gladly oblige."

He seems to think this over and finally says, "Fine, Weasley. I'll take my assignments."

I hand him his things and turn to leave.

"Hey, Weasley," he says, and I turn around to face him. "I don't normally do this, so you should probably feel extremely privileged." He pauses and I wait. I see that flash of emotion cross his features once more. "Thanks."

I get over the shock after a few quick seconds and say, "Yeah sure whatever. I mean any good Head Girl would've done the same, right?"

He doesn't respond and I again turn to leave.

But his voice stops me once more.

"You know what sucks?" I look at him and his expression is unreadable. "You, Weasley, are by far the most tolerable person I've seen today and I can't even stand you."

For some reason I find this funny and start laughing. Malfoy looks at me questioningly and I say, "Sorry, Malfoy, but maybe you should stop attracting such bimbos."

To my surprise, he suddenly dawns a sly grin. "Jealous, Weasley?"

I roll my eyes. "You wish."

"Not in the least," he readily retorts.

I glare at him and he glares right back, but both of us lamely fail to conceal coy grins. I turn to go once more.

"See you tomorrow, Weasley," he says, and I can hear a taunting smile through his voice.

Without turning around I say, "Yeah, yeah. You're lucky I'm so nice." I shut the doors behind me and grin slightly as I walk back to the common room.

* * *

This one is a bit short... but next chapter will be a lengthy one! And there will be a new wrench thrown into what I like to call a blossoming relationship between Rose and Scorp ;)

Next chapter should be up soon... probably Sunday or Monday! Thanks to everyone for all the reviews/follows/faves! I love the support this is getting... And I'd love to hear what you all think! Let me know your thoughts... Do you like Scorp? Is Rose snarky enough? Are you just dying for Scorp to slip up and admit he clearly likes her? Can't wait to read your reviews, please :)


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own it!

**Chapter 8**

The rest of the week is pretty uneventful. I tell Lily that I'm delivering Malfoy's assignments for the week ("Oh my god! No wonder he's _in love _with you!"), try like crazy to get Hugo to leave me alone since he's taken to accompanying me wherever I go ("I just don't want you doing anything that will cause Lily to win our bet…"), trade insults with Malfoy ("Still haven't learned to use proper hair products, Weasley?"), and generally have an overall normal week at Hogwarts.

Once I deliver Malfoy's homework for the final time on Friday afternoon, I am thoroughly glad to drop that from my routine. The prat insulted me consistently each time I brought him his assignments, although I'll admit that I wasn't very nice either. But he never even thanked me again! One thank you at the beginning of the week and that's it?

But I guess not much more can be expected from the great git Scorpius Malfoy.

At least he thanked me once, which really was a miracle in itself.

Needless to say, when I wake up on Saturday morning, I am genuinely thrilled to spend a Malfoy-free day.

I head to breakfast feeling quite cheery and join Lily and Randy who are already seated at the Gryffindor table. I sit down and look up to see Malfoy staring at me from across the room. I look away, choosing to ignore any and all Malfoy related things today.

"So guys, got any big plans for today?" I ask.

Randy answers, "Just hanging out by the lake probably. The weather today is great!"

I glance at Lily. "What about you, Lils? Doing anything fun?"

"I mean, I was just going to hang out with Randy by the lake probably." She looks nervous. "Like he says, the weather is lovely!"

I give her a sly look and she adds, "You're welcome to join us, Rosalie!"

Ha! Lily would kill me if I ruined her day with the lover boy. Although she apparently doesn't think I'm onto her. Before I can give an adequate response, however, McGonagall walks swiftly over to the table.

"Good day, Miss Weasley. I would like to request your presence for a meeting this afternoon in the empty classroom near Sir Cadagon's painting. I will be meeting with yourself and Mr. Malfoy to discuss a matter for the future part of this term. One o'clock sharp should do it."

"I'll be there! Thank you, professor."

She nods curtly and heads towards the Slytherin table where Malfoy is levitating a fork and looking extremely bored with Zabini's persistent attempts to converse with him.

"Wonder what the meeting's about?" I ponder aloud.

"Probably the CHRISTMAS BALL!" Lily practically shouts in my ear.

Ugh. She's probably right. Great. I'll have to plan a ball with Malfoy. And so much for my Malfoy-free day. Thanks a lot, McGonagall.

"Oh come on, cheer up, Rosey," Randy says sympathetically. "Planning a ball with Malfoy can't be _that_ bad. I mean, he'll have to be professional about it."

That's what you think.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. We won't even have to spend that much time on it, probably. Seriously, how time-consuming could planning a ball really be?"

Once I leave breakfast, I work on homework all morning. By lunchtime, I am almost done and quite pleased with myself, to say the least. Lunch passes too quickly for my liking and before I know it, I have to leave for my meeting.

Outside of the door to the classroom, I am met with an unpleasant surprise. Zabini is standing there with her arms crossed and a haughty look upon her face. She sees me approaching and says in a fake sweet tone,

"Ah, Weasley. Just the person I wanted to see." Ugh. She must've followed Malfoy here.

"What do you want, Zabini?" I say in a tired voice. "I really don't have time to stand around and listen to whatever idiocy may come out of that sewage pipe you call a mouth."

She glares at me and immediately drops her apparently sweet disposition.

"I'd like to know something, Weasley. Who in Merlin's name do you think you are?!" I stare at her blankly and she continues. "Scorpius Malfoy is _mine_."

I start to laugh. "Oh, I see. That must be why he has persistently tried to get rid of you all this term. Not to mention, he has called you ugly and a cow on several occasions which I have gladly bore witness to."

She takes several steps towards me and says in a dangerous whisper, "You'd better watch your step, Weasley. You are skating on thin, _thin_ ice. Just remember that all it takes is a small push, and you're in some deep water."

I laugh and attempt to walk around her, but she blocks my path.

"I don't know what you think is going to happen with you and _my_ Scorpius," she says, a bit hysterically, "but he is mine. He wouldn't ever touch a low-life like you."

I smirk. "But apparently you aren't so sure of that, are you? If you were, you wouldn't be accosting me in an empty hallway, now would you?"

"Why you little- "

"Oh, shove it, you cow. I'd say your biggest problem is the fact that he is _disgusted_ by you. Maybe you should be worrying about the numerous bimbos like yourself that are vying for his attention. As for me and Malfoy, we're enemies. Get a life and stop fabricating stories in your head about everybody else."

I push past her and slam the door to the classroom in her stunned face.

"Nice of you to join us, Miss Weasley," McGonagall says through pursed lips.

"I'm sorry, professor," I say apologetically. "I had a run-in with Eleanor Zabini."

McGonagall seems to take this as explanation enough and Malfoy raises his eyebrows questioningly at me. I shake my head slightly and look back to McGonagall, but I can still feel Malfoy's eyes on me.

McGonagall begins, "As you may have already heard, this year the staff has decided to do something different."

Ugh. It is about the ball.

"We have decided that this year there will be a Christmas Ball." She pauses, waiting for a response, but neither Malfoy nor I say anything. She continues, "It has been decided by the staff members that the two of you will plan the ball. You are to clear all of your ideas with me. You will be assisted by the prefects for set up and decoration of the ball."

She pauses, but once again gets no response. I catch Malfoy's eye and he gives a sort of half-grimace.

Amen to that.

"The reason," she goes on, "that I have brought you to this classroom is because it will be used as the official ball planning room. You can come up with and, if necessary, test out ideas here in this room. You may then contact me through the portrait of Headmaster Dippet on the wall. His portrait is also in my office, and he therefore can deliver any messages to me. Any questions?"

We are both silent once more.

"Very well then. If there are no questions pertaining to the ball, I must be off. You may start planning now if you wish, or wait until a later date."

She is about to exit the room when Malfoy speaks.

"Professor, I believe that Eleanor Zabini has been illegally selling faulty love potions to younger students. I figured it was best to report it to you."

McGonagall looks almost as surprised as I am. "Well, thank you, Mr. Malfoy. I will be sure to take preventative steps against that. Good day to you both." She leaves the room, closing the door behind her.

Malfoy and I both start to speak at the same time.

"What did Zabini- "

"Why did you tell- "

We both stop. "Go ahead, I guess," I say.

"What did Zabini want with you? I knew she followed me here, but I figured she was just stalking me as usual, not waiting to talk to you."

Great. I've been accused of liking Malfoy and now I have to tell him.

"That wench told me to stay away from you. She said, and I quote, 'Scorpius Malfoy is mine.' I told her she's delusional, and she proceeded to ignore that and said you would never touch a 'low-life' such as myself. And then I told her that she obviously wasn't too sure about that since she was accosting me in the hallway. Of course I only said that to make her mad, and I was quite successful, I must say. And then she threatened me and I told her off and slammed the door in her face," I finish conversationally, quite satisfied with my account of the story.

"She threatened you?" Malfoy says, and I see that flash of emotion cross his face.

"Yep. She said something ridiculous like, 'You're on thin ice, Weasley. One push and you're in deep water.' Stupid cow."

Malfoy has a dark look on his face. "Don't underestimate her, Weasley. She's dumb as a Death Eater, but malicious as one, too."

Is he really warning me right now? Is Scorpius Malfoy concerned about my safety?

Yeah right. The kid doesn't give two knuts about what happens to me.

And did he really just insult Death Eaters? I mean his family is almost exclusively made up of former Death Eaters. Apparently he isn't as like them as I thought.

I glance at Malfoy and he seems to be lost in thought.

"You know I can handle myself, right?"

He comes out of his trance and says, "Whatever, Weasley. Not like I care. What were you going to ask me before?"

I think back. Oh. "I was just wondering why you turned Zabini in to McGonagall. I mean, she's in your house."

Malfoy looks annoyed. "She deserves it. I hope McGonagall gives her a terrible punishment. At least a couple weeks worth of detention. Less time that she can spend bothering me. I realize I'm extremely appealing to all women." I roll my eyes. "But she needs to go hang all over someone else. I've got better things to do with my time. Speaking of which, there is no way I am ruining my Saturday with this bloody dance planning." He gets up.

"Agreed," I say and follow him out of the classroom.

* * *

The next day, I decide to find a new table in the library. I really don't feel like having a confrontation with Malfoy. I mean we almost got along yesterday, and I wouldn't like to ruin the civility so quickly.

I head to the corner of the library opposite of my usual table and settle down ready to get a head start on some distant assignments.

About an hour later, a tall boy walks over and sits down. "Care if I join ya?" He says in a friendly tone.

"Be my guest," I say.

We work for a few minutes in silence until he interrupts, "Sorry, but I've never seen anyone way back here before."

"Oh! Is this your table or something?" I ask.

"No, nooo. I don't own it or anything. It's just where I normally come, ya see." He smiles. His teeth are pearly white, contrasting with his tan complexion.

"I mean if you want me to leave, I will. I have another table that I normally sit at in the opposite corner. But I'm kind of avoiding someone today, so I came elsewhere."

"I see. Of course you can stay here," he says cheerily. His light blue eyes sparkle. He looks back at his book and I examine his appearance more closely. His hair is dark brown and shaggy, his jaw square. He looks toned, possibly a quidditch player. Actually, he is a very good-looking boy.

As I'm glancing at him, he looks up and catches my eye. I blush slightly and turn my eyes towards my book.

"So," he says lightly, "You're the Head Girl, right? Rose Weasley, if I'm not mistaken."

I look back up at him, slightly surprised. "Yeah, that's me. I'm sorry but I don't know who you are?"

"Tyler Wood," he says jubilantly, stretching out a hand to shake mine. His hands are slightly rough, so I'm guessing he's definitely a quidditch player. "Sixth year Hufflepuff." He gives another brilliant smile.

"So are you a quidditch player?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am. Captain, actually. Can you tell by my huge muscles?" he says jokingly. I laugh.

"More like by your hands. They're rough, so I figured you've got to play some sport."

He looks at his hands. "Huh. You're quite perceptive, Miss Rose. Can you guess what position I play?"

I look him up and down. "Hmmm. I'd say… Beater?"

He smiles, "Correct again! Now it's my turn."

I eye him skeptically, but he gives a lopsided grin as he squints at me as though he's concentrating quite hard.

"Okay, I got it. Judging by the fact that the dates at the top of your homework are _way_ in the future, I'd say you're a complete schooly."

"Hey!" I protest, laughingly.

"I'll take that one as a yes. And I'd say schooly doesn't even cover it. You are intelligent beyond your years," he says in a mystical voice. I laugh. "Another yes. So ya must be first in your year, am I right?" He gives a goofy grin and I giggle.

"Oh, fine. You're right! Talk about perceptive!"

He leans back in his chair with his hands behind his head and says, "Thank you, thank you. It's a gift! Not that I could tell without your homework. You don't really have the schooly look, ya know? You're the prettiest nerd I've ever met for sure." He gives another brilliant smile. His eyes meet mine and their light blue sparkles in the sunlight streaming through a high window. Bloody hell, this boy is charming.

We chat for a while longer until I have to go meet Lily.

"Come back whenever ya like, Miss Rose!" Tyler says, giving a lovely grin.

"I'll be sure to do just that," I say, smiling as I turn to go.

When I meet up with Lily, I tell her all about Tyler.

"Tyler Wood?! Rosalie, you've hooked yourself a winner! He's quidditch captain _and _first in our year!"

"Really?" I ask. I'm not surprised, though. He did seem quite intelligent.

"So, are you gonna see him again?" Lily asks excitedly.

"Well, of course! He said I could use his table anytime. And I'm taking 'anytime' to mean every day this week!"

Lily lets out a squeal and I laugh. She suddenly looks a bit skeptical, though.

"What?" I ask, confused by her look.

"Well. I know you like this Tyler now…but…I mean, what about Malfoy?" She ends the question rather timidly and glances away.

"Ugh. Lily, if I've told you once, I've told you a thousand times! I. Do. Not. Like. Scorpius. Bloody. Malfoy!"

I picture Malfoy saving my life. I shake my head a bit. Who cares if he saved my life? He only did it so he wouldn't get in trouble.

"Okay, okay. I was just making sure. It's just that, I wouldn't want you getting involved with Tyler if you actually liked someone else. Emotional cheating, duh."

"Lily, you have _nothing_ to worry about. I don't like Malfoy. I never have liked Malfoy. And I _certainly_ never will like Malfoy."

I can hear Malfoy's voice warning me against Zabini. '_Don't underestimate her, Weasley.' _Please. He wasn't warning me. He said he didn't care!

"I'll take your word for it, Rosey! I believe you. Anyways, Tyler is a better pick, even if he isn't quite as beautiful."

An image of Malfoy shirtless flashes through my head. So what if he's gorgeous. I don't like him in the least.

I look up to see Lily looking at me suspiciously, but she immediately puts on a smile and changes the subject.

"So today, Randy and I were out by the lake when- "

But I tune her out, nodding and adding some 'mmhmms' here and there.

Why does everyone think that I like Malfoy?

Actually, wait just one second. Something has occurred to me. Everyone doesn't just think that I like Malfoy. They think that he likes me.

Which is obviously completely preposterous.

But he did save my life.

And he knew my favorite flower.

And I see him staring at me frequently.

And he stuck up for me against Zabini.

And he warned me against her.

And I don't know what that flash of emotion is that I always see, but I only see it when he looks at me.

Of course, all of these things can be easily explained! He definitely doesn't like me. He saved my life to avoid the blame. He guessed my favorite flower (although I do think I heard him say it wasn't a guess. But I must've heard wrong). He doesn't stare at me, he glares at me. He only stuck up for me to get rid of Zabini. He didn't warn me against her out of concern, he just doesn't like her. And that emotion is clearly annoyance, or something of the like.

And as for me liking him, there is no chance! I mean, sure I talk about him a lot, but that's just complaints. I think he's good-looking, but so does every girl. That doesn't mean he's not an arrogant prat. I delivered him his assignments in the hospital wing, but only because that's what a good Head Girl would do. I do analyze everything he does, I guess. But that's only because I want to figure stuff out to use against him.

See, there is no way, and I mean _no way_, that I like Malfoy or that he likes me. Everyone is delusional these days! People are bored with their lives, so they make up stories. Yep. Stupid rotten storytellers.

Because there is legitimately _no way_.

* * *

Throughout the week, I see Tyler every day in the library, and we even go for a few walks around the lake, although the temperature is declining.

On Friday, while we sit in companionable silence, both studying in the library, he suddenly speaks up.

"So, Miss Rose, ya know there's a Hogsmeade visit tomorrow?"

"Yep," I say cheerily, "I'm excited as usual!"

He gives a cheeky grin and says, "Well, would you be more excited if a certain charming guy asked you to go with him?"

I feel like playing around a bit and jokingly say, "You mean Randy Longbottom? I've been dying to go out with him!"

Tyler playfully flicks my elbow and says, "Well, I guess if you're going with him, you can't go with me…"

I look at his coy smile and give in. "Oh, of course I want to go with you!"

He flashes a brilliant smile and says, "I knew it! You girls, always playin' hard to get."

By the time I head back to the common room later that evening, I am in a wonderful mood. Tyler Wood asked me to Hogsmeade! Nothing can ruin today.

I walk into the common room and see Malfoy sitting in one of the armchairs with a book.

He looks up and says, "What are you looking so happy about? Surely not your appearance, as you look just as grotesque as usual."

So much for nothing ruining my day.

"Leave me alone, you twit. I don't wish for you to ruin my lovely day." I send him a glare.

He smirks. "Whatever, Weasley. I ran into McGonagall today and she says that we should start planning this cursed ball this weekend. So tomorrow, I guess we should work on it."

I give him a peeved look. "Since when do you make the plans? For your information, I'm busy tomorrow."

"After Hogsmeade, you airhead." He rolls his eyes.

"I'm busy _all day_ tomorrow, Malfoy. So we'll just have to do it on Sunday."

He looks irritated and it is quite satisfying, I must say. "What if I'm busy on Sunday?"

"Well cancel your plans, as I've already told you Saturday is impossible."

"Why don't you cancel your plans, Weasley? Oh wait, I can't pull the wonderful Weasley away from her fantastic friends. I guess losers need to feel wanted sometimes, too."

I send him a scathing glare. "Don't talk about my friends, Malfoy. They are a right sight better than your lousy excuses for companions."

He gets up and takes several steps towards me.

"What are you going to do about it, Weasley?" he whispers dangerously.

"Watch your step, Malfoy, or I'll hex you until you're unrecognizable."

He takes a step closer and is only inches away from me, but I hold my ground.

"How are you going to do that if you don't have a wand, Weasley?" He raises his hand and is twirling my wand between his fingers." Damn.

"Give that back, Malfoy," I say in a threatening tone.

"What if I don't want to?" He steps closer and I back up. I can feel my back hit the wall. Great.

"Come on, Malfoy. I've had enough of you. Stop being such a bloody prick all the time. Leave me alone."

He takes my wand and tosses it across the room onto the couch. I attempt to sidestep him, but he swiftly grabs my wrists and takes a step closer so that his body is pressing mine against the wall.

My stomach jumps for no apparent reason and I inhale the scent of his cologne. I feel goosebumps forming where his hands lightly grip my wrists.

He puts his mouth to my ear and whispers, "Make me."

His silver eyes meet my blue ones and I see that flash of emotion cross his face again. God, he is attractive.

Ugh. What am I thinking? I should be fighting him off right now, not thinking about his appearance. I can see the hint of a smirk on his face, and I know he thinks he's won. I try to clear my head and say,

"You won't hurt me. Unless you're like your Death Eater father."

His eyes flash with anger and he says, "Shut up, Weasley. You are nothing but a second-class loser. I'm surprised even your friends hang out with the likes of you. You make me sick."

And with that, he releases me and walks briskly into his room.

I can feel my eyes burning with tears for no reason and try to swallow them back, but one escapes, leaving a salty trail down my cheek.

I picture Malfoy's eyes locked onto mine and wish that I never had to see them again.

* * *

That was a long one! What do you guys think of Tyler? He's so much nicer than Scorpius, that Rose would be almost crazy not to like Tyler more... _almost_ ;)

Next chapter should be up in a few days... Maybe Wednesday or Thursday. Just need to do a bit of editing first, but I can promise more Rose/Scorp interaction! Thanks again and again for all the reviews/follows/favorites! Can't wait to hear from you all in the reviews... you guys are what keep me motivated to get the chapters up quickly :)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I only wish it was mine!

**Chapter 9**

I wake up the next morning full of excited energy. Hogsmeade today! With Tyler Wood!

I get up to go to the bathroom, which is unsurprisingly in use.

"Hurry up, Malfoy. I have places to be," I grumble unpleasantly.

All I get is a mumbled response and the opening and shutting of the other door. Well, that was easy enough. Malfoy isn't even trying to ruin my day. Not that he could, being that I'm going to Hogsmeade with Tyler Wood.

I head down to breakfast and see Lily and Randy sitting at the Gryffindor table.

"Hey, guys! You excited for Hogsmeade?"

Randy smiles. "Definitely. Are you coming with us?"

I return the smile with an even wider one. "Nope!"

"What's got you so happy?" Lily eyes me skeptically.

"Oh, nothing…" I smile bigger and start piling my plate with food. After what I consider to be a very suspenseful pause, I casually continue. "I just have a date with Tyler Wood."

The words are barely out of my mouth before Lily squeals with excitement.

"ROSEY! How could you not tell me sooner?! Oh, this is so exciting! He's perfect for you! You two will be Hogwarts' new power couple!"

"Okay, okay," I laugh. "Calm down before you start planning our wedding!" I glance toward the Slytherin table and see Malfoy looking at me. We lock eyes for a few seconds before he looks away. I turn back to Lily and Randy.

"So are you guys going together today then?" Perfectly awkward question for the perfectly awkward soon to be couple.

Lily blushes and stutters a bit, but Randy answers coolly, "Yep! We've been dying to go to Honeydukes!"

I feel Malfoy's eyes on me again, but ignore it. I refuse to let even a glance at Malfoy intrude anymore on this day.

After breakfast, I meet Tyler in the entrance hall.

"Hey, Miss Rose. You're looking stunning as usual!" He sends me a crooked grin. Wow, he's cute.

"Hey, Tyler. You're not so bad yourself! Where do you want to go first today?"

He gives a thoughtful glance towards the ceiling. "Hmmm. Maybe Honeydukes. I could go for some sweets!"

We head to Hogsmeade and travel to all of the shops, Honeydukes included, before retiring to the Three Broomsticks for butterbeers.

"So, Miss Rose, are you having fun?" Tyler gives a charming smile.

I return it. "How could I not be?" I say playfully. "How about you?"

"Well, let's see now. Beautiful day… check. Beautiful town… check. Beautiful girl… check. Yep, I'm having a fantastic day!" I can't help but smile wider.

Tyler continues. "So I'm thinking that since we have so much fun together and get along so well, we should maybe come to Hogsmeade together again. What are your thoughts?"

"I definitely agree."

He smiles. "Anddd, since we have so much fun together and get along so well, we should probably hang out more in general. Your thoughts?"

"Once again, I definitely agree."

He smiles wider. "And, in closing, since we have so much fun together and get along so well, we should probably date." I give him a stunned look. "Well, Miss Rose, what are your thoughts? Will you be my girlfriend?"

I'm so shocked that I can't immediately find the words to say yes. Yes yes yes! Of course I will date Tyler Wood! Of course I want Tyler Wood to be my boyfriend! Yes yes yes!

Tyler is still staring at me expectantly.

I find my voice. "Oh, of course I will be your girlfriend!"

He grins that goofy crooked grin and I feel like the happiest girl in the world.

* * *

The rest of the day goes by quickly, too quickly, and finally Tyler and I say our goodbyes.

"Well, Miss Rose… or should I say girlfriend?" He smiles. "I had a great time today. I will see you soon. Maybe eat dinner together? Or breakfast, lunch, and dinner?"

I laugh and say, "Sure! I look forward to it! I had such a wonderful day, Tyler. Or should I say boyfriend?" We both laugh.

"I'll see you, Miss Rose." He leans in a kisses me on the cheek before turning away. I smile to myself and walk into the common room. No Malfoy. Perfect! Too bad I will have to see him later during patrol.

I grab a random book off of a shelf and curl up to read. By the time I finish, it is time for patrol. Ugh.

Well, at least if I start feeling irritated with Malfoy, I can think of my great day with Tyler to cheer me up.

I walk to the entrance hall and find Malfoy already waiting. He is wearing his uniform, as instructed by Professor McGonagall. But he isn't wearing it in a way in which she would approve. His close fitting button down is rolled up at the sleeves to his elbows, the bottom untucked. His emerald tie is hanging loosely around his neck. His hair is a mess and he is leaning lazily against the stair railing. As he glances at me, my breath catches in my chest.

Snap out of it, Rose! It's been established that he is good looking. It isn't a big deal. Why act like a school girl every time you see him?!

He clears his throat and I stop mentally chiding myself. "Glad to see you finally showed up, Weasley."

I glance at my watch. I am three minutes early. "Maybe you shouldn't arrive so early, Malfoy. That way you wouldn't have to wait and I wouldn't have to hear you complain. Let's just get this over with."

He seems to agree, and we walk for a while in almost companionable silence. Then he decides to ruin this.

"Weasley, how can you stand to wear your uniform so prim and proper all the time?"

What?

"Umm, what are you talking about, Malfoy?" I give him a befuddled look.

"Your uniform, Weasley," he says slowly, as if speaking to a rather daft child. "You always wear it all buttoned up and crisp looking. Even when you're just lounging around the common room after classes. Don't you ever just, you know, loosen up a bit?"

Still confused as to why Malfoy is asking about my uniform, I respond with, "I dunno, Malfoy. I find it comforting to know that it looks professional."

"Hmm," he says thoughtfully. I look at him with flat out confusion written all over my face. "Well, let's keep moving then, Weasley. This is 'patrol', remember? Not 'look stupidly at your patrol partner.'"

Point taken. We keep moving.

Why was Malfoy of all people asking me about the way I dress, anyways? What's it to him? Is it really that fascinating? I'll answer that. No. Not at all.

Maybe he was just trying to make conversation. You know. Pass the time.

Or maybe he is actually interested in me.

Ha! I wish.

I mean, no! I don't wish. That came out wrong. I don't want Malfoy to be interested in me in any way, shape, or form. Not at all. I just meant that it'd be nice for him to actually be nice occasionally. I don't want him interested in me by any means, just a little congeniality would be lovely.

My thoughts are interrupted once again, by the opening of Malfoy's mouth.

"I saw your little friends today at Hogsmeade."

"And? I'm sure a lot of people did, Malfoy." He smirks and continues.

"So, now that the romance between you and Longbottom didn't play out, he's going for your cousin I see." His smirk gets wider.

"What are you getting at, Malfoy?" By this point, I am fairly irritated. _Think of Tyler, think of Tyler._

No good. Nothing can distract me from the great annoyance that is the voice of Scorpius Malfoy.

"Longbottom and Potter. A love connection. More like a loser connection, actually."

Ugh, what a prat! "Malfoy, stop talking about my friends like that! I know that you just want to annoy me, and SUCCESS! You have ruined the night after my perfect day. Can't you just be nice for once in your life?"

He looks at me thoughtfully and then says, "Sure."

I'm taken aback. That would be too good to be true. "Umm, what?"

"I said 'sure,' Weasley," he sneers. "I'll try it out now. I consider this nice, since there are plenty worse things I could say. Actually, this is probably one of the nicest things I can think of about the lose- I mean love connection. I think that your little cousin, 'Lilykins,' deserves that twit, Longbottom. Of course, she doesn't really have a choice with a face like th-"

But before he can finish, my hand makes contact with his face, slapping him loud and hard. He looks at me, stunned, right before the last thing we could ever want happens.

"Excuse me!" Professor McGonagall's voice rings out commandingly across the empty hallway. Malfoy and I turn to face her.

"Miss Weasley, I am appalled at this behavior. From the Head Girl, nonetheless. Detention this Wednesday. Feel free to join her, Mr. Malfoy."

"But, Prof-"

"You must have done something to provoke this, Mr. Malfoy. My decision is final. Detention this Wednesday evening."

We both begin to protest, but the look on McGonagall's face instantly silences us.

"You two had better bite your tongues, unless you want an entire week's worth of detentions. Go back to your dormitory. I better never witness anything like this again."

Malfoy and I walk back to the Heads' dorms in silence. Once we enter the common room, he turns towards me.

"Good going, Weasley."

I give a defeated sigh. "What do you want from me, Malfoy? You wanted me to get mad, and that's what I did. You should be happy. I know you love to see me upset."

That flash of emotion crosses his features once more.

"Well what I didn't want was detention."

"You know, I'm really torn right now." I smirk and Malfoy looks at me questioningly. "I'm fairly overjoyed to have gotten you detention. But then I remember that I have to be there with you. I have to survive another night of your insults and snide remarks. I have to be stuck in a room with only you for company. And as happy as I am that you are unhappy, it cannot mask my dread that I will have to spend a night in your presence. You are truly intolerable, Malfoy. And I cannot stand you."

I walk into my room and close the door behind me. But not before glancing back at Malfoy's empty expression watching me leave. Just before I close the door I see something flash across his face, however. But it's not that usual complex look. This I can clearly identify.

It's a look of guilt.

* * *

So Malfoy still hasn't found out about Tyler... but don't worry, that's coming soon ;)

Also, I got a few questions about Tyler, so here's a little bit of backstory: He is the son of Oliver Wood and an American girl he married (hence the way he talks... I've heard he sounds a bit like he's from the Southern US). He is first in his year, but not a prefect... McGonagall probably thought quidditch and his studies were enough to keep him busy without throwing prefect on top of that! Rose isn't much of a quidditch follower and keeps mainly to herself when she isn't with her family, so that's why she didn't know Tyler.

I know this was a shorter chapter filled mostly with cheesey Rose/Tyler bliss, but next chapter will be up in a few days! Hopefully Saturday, but definitely by Sunday at the latest! And it's a good one, I promise... a lot of Rose/Scorpius interaction ;) In the meantime, thanks for the support and let me know what you think! I love reading your reviews :)


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Not mine, of course!

**Chapter 10**

"Rosey, the sexual tension between you two is unbelievable. You cannot deny it!" Lily practically shrieks at me.

I give a disgruntled sigh. "Lily. I slapped him. This was in no way related to our sexual attraction for one anoth-"

"AHA!" I am cut off. "So you admit it! There is sexual attraction between you and Scorpius Malfoy!"

I really have to watch my words around this girl. "No, Lily. That isn't what I meant. I just meant that me slapping him does not have any undertones other than my hatred of him. I slapped him for making fun of you and Randy, for goodness sakes! It's not like I slapped him for kissing some bimbo. And I would not slap him for doing so, even if that were the case. Because I have zero interest in what he does in private with presumably countless numbers of idiotic females."

I say this rather heatedly with few breaths, so I pause for a short time before saying, "Malfoy did look rather guilty, though, after I went off on him back at the dormitory."

Lily rolls her eyes. "Can I just interject something here? Just, you know, point out one tiny detail?"

Okay, I will admit to dreading this. But I say, "Sure, I guess so."

Lily takes a deep breath. "Alright. Don't get mad at me or anything. This is just me stating a fact."

Oh no. Do I really want to listen to this?

"Let me first preface this fact with a question. How is it possible that you don't like Malfoy?"

"Lily, stop right there. I don't wa-"

"_Ahem._ Please let me finish." It is all I can do to stop talking. "Anyways. How is it possible that you don't like Malfoy when the only thing you have talked about all day is him?"

"I'm just venting to you, Lily! I am angry and annoyed with him. I can't bottle all of this up!"

Lily gives a nervous look before saying, "Then why have you not even mentioned that Tyler Wood is now your boyfriend?"

I won't lie, I am pretty stunned by this. I had to have mentioned it, right? There is no way I forgot to mention my ecstasy due to my new boyfriend. Right?

"Helllloooo, Rosey. It is true, right? That you are now dating Tyler Wood?"

Okay. Keep calm. "Yes. I just was so aggravated that I forgot to ment-"

"Oh, don't give me that rubbish, Rosey. You have talked nonstop about Scorpius Malfoy all day long, yet forget to mention the most important thing that happened to you all day yesterday. Actually, probably the most important thing to happen to you this school year. You know, the fact that you now have a boyfriend! Don't you think, and I'm just going out on a limb here, but don't you think that it is pretty odd when a girl starts dating the supposed guy of her dreams, and not only doesn't mention him once, but talks about a different guy all day long instead?"

Okay, so I guess it is a little odd. But Lily just doesn't understand my extreme frustration at the bane of my existence. So instead of admitting this, I say,

"Lily. Would you relax? I just needed to get this Malfoy stuff off of my chest so I could fully enjoy my newfound happiness with Tyler. I needed to purge myself of everything bad so as not to taint the experience of telling you about my boyfriend!" Well done, Rose! Clever, foolproof argument!

Lily gives me an annoyed look before saying, "Okay, Rosey. If you are still going to play this game, I'll go along with it." She holds up a hand to silence me before I can protest. "I just want to say one thing before I pretend that Malfoy doesn't exist and stop bringing him up."

"Alright, go for it."

Lily sighs. "I'm just a little worried about you, Rose. I don't want you to date Tyler if you don't have true feelings for him. I really think you should give the situation some thought. You may end up hurting Tyler, and you may get hurt even more. Just be careful, Rose. This is just my advice, but I want you to know that no matter what I will be here to support you. So anyways, now that Malfoy no longer exists, tell me about the new boy!" She squeals rather loudly, and I am thankful to get back to some normalcy.

After I leave Gryffindor's common room, though, I can't help but hear Lily's voice echoing in my head. "_Just be careful, Rose..._"

I am being careful. I know that I like Tyler. I know that I want to be with him. Scorpius Malfoy has nothing to do with my personal life and my relationship with Tyler. Malfoy is just an annoying prat that drives me insane on a daily basis.

I can handle the situation perfectly fine. I just need to stop thinking about Malfoy. I mean, thinking about how much he aggravates me.

* * *

Over the next few days, I spend a lot of time with Tyler. The evening before my detention with the prick that is Scorpius Malfoy, I am hanging out with Tyler, hoping that he will keep me optimistic.

"I'm sure detention will be fine, Rosey. I mean, as fine as detention can be."

"Ugh. I highly doubt that." I give a groan and Tyler pats my arm.

"I mean how bad can a detention be, right? You are McGonagall's star pupil. She can't do anything too harsh." Tyler smiles, but I can't bring myself to return it.

"Tyler, I know you want to be optimistic, but this detention doesn't depend on McGonagall. Malfoy is the factor of misery here. I just cannot stand him. You don't get it. I can't be in a room with him for that long. I see him all the time. Everywhere. Even in classes. Because apparently teachers like to see us attempt to work together as partners."

Tyler sighs. "I'm sorry you have to partner up with him, Rosey. I know he must be awful to work with. You probably do all of the work."

For some reason, I get a little defensive towards this comment. "Actually, he's smart, as much as I hate to admit it. We work well together when we aren't arguing."

"Rose, I dunno what you want me to say. I was just trying to understand your predicament. But honestly, all that I'm getting out of all of this is that you sure do talk about Malfoy a lot."

I give a snort. "Don't be ridiculous. I barely mention him. I am just annoyed that I have to spend the night with him."

Tyler gives a wary look. "Whatever you say, Rose. I mean I'm just saying that you have been talking about him pretty often for the past few days…"

"Tyler," I say sympathetically, "Are you being a little jealous?"

"I dunno. Yeah. Maybe," he says sheepishly.

"It's fine, Tyler. You have nothing to worry about. Malfoy and I are sworn enemies. It's just that living with him really gets to me sometimes. I'm sorry I've made you listen to my complaints about him so much. Once this detention is over, I'll cheer up, I promise." I give him a peck on the cheek and he smiles before pulling me in for the real thing.

"Thanks, Miss Rose. I'll walk you to detention. Just promise me that you won't let him get to you."

"I promise, Ty."

We walk to my detention and I think to myself how cute it is that Tyler got jealous of me mentioning another guy.

"_You sure do talk about Malfoy a lot…_"

Ha! Yeah right. Just some complaining here and there.

Tyler has nothing to worry about.

Malfoy and I are enemies.

Nothing to worry about at all.

* * *

I arrive at detention before Malfoy and sit in silence while McGonagall towers over me. She really is an intimidating woman. I hope Malfoy is late and she gives him another detention. That would seriously brighten up my day.

After a few minutes, Malfoy decides to show up. It's about time. Prick.

"Right on time, Mr. Malfoy," McGonagall says curtly. "Please take a seat."

Malfoy sits down next to me. We avoid all eye contact.

McGonagall clears her throat and continues. "Tonight, you both will be cleaning the trophy room. Obviously, there will be no use of magic to aid you in this task. If you use magic, I will know, as I have cast a spell over the room. You may leave when you are finished or when I come collect you."

We walk to the trophy room. I am dreading this more and more as we get closer. Please, McGonagall, tell us you've changed your mind! Or better yet, tell me you've realized that I was provoked and Malfoy is the only one in the wrong here, so I can go on my merry way while he cleans until dawn.

Unfortunately, she just bids us good luck and swiftly exits the room.

Malfoy and I start cleaning in awkward silence. This will be the first time we've spoken outside of classroom assignment talk since the slapping incident. Or maybe we can just not talk at all. That would actually make this detention much more enjoyable.

But of course I never get what I wish for when Malfoy is involved. He breaks the silence. "So. How about the Christmas ball?"

"What about it, Malfoy?" I snap.

Okay. So I sounded a bit hostile. It was just an innocent question. No need to get fired up or anything.

"Cool it, Weasley. I'm serious. We need to start planning this thing since we never got around to it over the weekend…"

I sigh. So he's being civil. I can deal with that.

"Well, what do you have in mind, Malfoy?" I ask.

His eyes lock onto mine for the first time since the slap. I have to force myself to look away.

"Well," he says, "I was thinking we should do a theme that couples will appreciate. Put a little romance in the Hogwarts air." Ha. Malfoy. Romance. "Which means everyone must go with a date. No date, no dance." He smirks.

Hmm. "Actually, that's not a bad idea," I say thoughtfully, thinking of Randy and Lily. Lily will love this idea. Well, she will once Randy asks her. "Plus," I add as an afterthought, "that will guarantee no dealing with Zabini for the night."

Malfoy laughs. I look at him in surprise.

"What?" he asks. "I agree with you. I'm sick of her." I grin. "Who knew you were actually funny, Weasley?"

I roll my eyes. "I'll take that as a compliment." Malfoy always knows how to turn a perfectly good compliment upside down. It's really a fine-tuned skill that he has. I almost respect it.

Almost.

We continue to work in silence for a while. I wouldn't say it's comfortable, but at least it isn't awkward anymore.

"So," says Malfoy, breaking the silence yet again, "I'm betting you finished that transfiguration already."

I frown at my reflection in the trophy I'm cleaning. Of course I did, but what exactly is he implying? That I'm a bookworm with no life?

"Why do you care, Malfoy?" I ask. The hostility is back. I really need to learn to keep that under control.

He smirks. "So that's a yes then," he says with finality.

I glare. "Excuse me. Don't act like you have me all figured out, Malfoy."

"But you did finish it didn't you?" he asks, now with a full grin. Boy, he looks good when he grins. He should do it more often. Not that I care.

Back to reality. "Don't assume. You don't know anything about me, Malfoy," I say with contempt. So he thinks I have no life and go around writing papers ahead of time for fun? I don't care how good he looks. He's a twit. I continue to seethe while polishing a trophy a bit too heavily.

"Actually, Weasley," he says conversationally, "I know more about you than you think."

I give him a suspicious look. "Oh really," I say sarcastically, rolling my eyes dramatically. "Enlighten me."

He gives me a challenging glare, his silver eyes ablaze. "Well, I knew your favorite flower, didn't I?"

I am slightly stunned. I mean he did know it. But I won't admit defeat. "It was a lucky guess. A vast amount of girls like orchids."

He looks away. We continue cleaning in silence. I feel his eyes on me and look up. That flash of emotion that I've seen so many times now crosses his face. He looks back to his trophy.

"I also know," he says, not looking up, "that you hate the name Rosey."

It's true, I absolutely despise it. Not that I've ever told anyone. I don't want to crush my family by telling them that their nickname for me has been a right pain in the arse.

"And what makes you say that, Malfoy?" I ask in a bored tone.

He glances at me briefly. "Different things, Weasley. I dunno."

I roll my eyes. "Whatever, Malfoy. I'll have you know that I love being called Rosey. I think it's quite a nice nickname."

He snickers. "Yeah right, Weasley. Just admit that I'm right."

"I would if you were," I lie.

"Well, _Rosey_, I've seen the way you look when people say that name. It's in your eyes. If one looks closely, there's this flicker in your eyes and one can tell that you don't like it."

He says this so diplomatically. I open my mouth to protest, but I can't think of anything to say. _"It's in your eyes."_ What does that mean? Since when does Malfoy pay attention to my eyes?

My thoughts are interrupted when Malfoy snidely says, "I guess I won that battle."

"Yeah right, Malfoy," I say, throwing my towel at him. But I can't think of an argument.

He tosses my towel back and says, "You know, Weasley, this detention isn't as bad as I was expecting. You can actually be kind of tolerable sometimes."

I glare, but can't help but grin a bit. It was almost nice. "Thanks, Malfoy. You're a real charmer with lines like th- "

"Hey, Miss Rose!"

I turn around and see Tyler standing in the doorway. I'm a bit stunned and don't really react as he comes over and hugs me, giving me a peck on the cheek.

"I figured I'd stop by and say hello," he says, grinning that signature grin of his. "I brought you this…"

He pulls a daisy from his robe. Okay, it's not my favorite flower, but it's a nice gesture. It's no orchid…

What am I thinking? It's a beautiful flower. I feel Malfoy's eyes on me but I force myself to keep looking at Tyler.

"Thanks, Tyler," I say, coming to my senses. I give a small smile. What is wrong with me? I should be thrilled to see him!

Tyler is still grinning away. "I'll see you tomorrow, Rosey. I hope detention goes fast."

I hear Malfoy scoff, but Tyler doesn't seem to notice. "Yeah, see you," I say lamely as he leaves the room.

Okay, so the awkward silence is back. Is it just me?

I continue polishing.

No. Definitely not just me. Malfoy hasn't even looked at me. He stops cleaning and stares at his trophy for a while.

"Friend of yours, Weasley?" he asks quietly. Oh God, now I have to tell Scorpius Malfoy about my love life.

I notice my hands are shaking and I grab a trophy. I look at Malfoy and see that flash of emotion once more. I take a deep breath.

"He's my boyfriend," I say.

Why, oh, why am I nervous right now? I should be happily telling Malfoy that I have a boyfriend. I'm not the loser he thinks I am. Someone actually does like me. I should be rubbing this in his face. But I can't bring myself to do it. I almost feel bad telling him and I have no idea why.

Malfoy walks towards the door.

"What are you doing?" I ask.

He tosses his towel to me with a dark look, and I catch it.

"Clean the rest yourself."

And with that he leaves me alone.

* * *

A/N: So, Malfoy is clearly upset about the Rose/Tyler situation, and from here on out things are only going to get more complicated! Next chapter is the longest yet, and you won't want to miss it, trust me ;) I hope to have it posted by Wednesday!

Thanks again to all my reviewers/followers/faves... especially the wonderful people who have diligently been reviewing every chapter! You guys are the best! Can't wait to hear more from everyone :)


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: It isn't mine!

**Chapter 11**

The next morning I wake up feeling rather tired. I ended up cleaning all night until McGonagall collected me. I told her Malfoy felt sick and left to go to bed.

I don't know that she bought this, but she didn't ask further questions.

And I don't know why I covered for him.

"_It's in your eyes."_

I shouldn't have covered for him. He's a prick. He deserved that detention. He owes me big for that.

I ponder all of the ways I could make that blonde git repay me while heading to Gryffindor tower.

I fill Lily in on the events of the night, highlighting Tyler's visit and making it seem like the most adorable thing ever. I attempt to downplay the Malfoy stuff. Although that's the subject on which I am actually seeking input.

Lily doesn't fail me. Rather than comment on Tyler, she makes a beeline for a Malfoy-centric conversation (despite her earlier promises to pretend he doesn't exist).

"He is _so_ jealous!" she practically screams.

Predictable. Although, that's kind of what I wanted to hear. Maybe.

"Seriously, though, Lils… put all these stupid romance ideas aside and tell me why he acted the way he did. I just don't get it. He makes my life so freaking complicated. I had to clean that trophy room _by myself_!"

I take a few deep breaths to calm down.

Lily sits thoughtfully in silence for a while.

"You know, Rosey, Malfoy seems to know a lot about you. It's like he's been paying closer attention to you than anyone thought. And he's always watching you. I've seen it. When you leave the great hall after eating, his eyes always follow you out. My honest opinion is that he seriously likes you, whether or not he will ever admit it. And I think he is ridiculously jealous of Tyler. I'm not just saying this out of some silly romantic fantasy. I'm serious."

I give my cousin a skeptical look and see that she does look dead serious.

"I just can't believe that," I sigh. "Sorry. You don't know Malfoy like I do-"

"Oh, so now you know him? Are those wedding bells I hear?" She smirks.

"Oh, shove it. I'm just saying that I live with the guy. I've seen how he acts. And I know for a fact that he does not like me and he is not jealous. I know your theory almost kind of makes sense. And if it was anyone else, I'd believe you in a heartbeat. But this is Scorpius Malfoy we're talking about."

I look at Lily for a response.

She sighs and concedes, "Yeah, I know you're right. I just think you two would be great together! But I'm done talking about it." She takes a deep breath and puts on a cheery grin. "So anyways, Tyler was so adorable last night! I can't believe he brought you a flower!"

I force a smile and launch into a gossip session with Lily. I don't want to admit it, but for once I wish she wouldn't have agreed with me.

* * *

For the next few days, Malfoy doesn't speak to me. He actually doesn't even look at me.

I understand that he doesn't want to thank me for covering for him, but ignoring me is a little bit extreme. He won't even talk in class when we work together. I talk and he silently does what I say, or slightly adjusts my directions to his liking.

I haven't even felt him looking at me from across the hall at meals. Normally, I can count on him smirking at me from across the room, but not this week. It's actually really throwing me out of sorts. Not that I miss it or anything. It's just what I've become accustomed to. Anyways, I have more important things to think about. Such as my boyfriend.

I end up hanging out with Tyler all weekend, which takes my mind off of the Malfoy situation. Well, except for when I'm complaining to Tyler about that prat.

"Rosey…" he interrupts in the middle of what seems like the hundredth satisfying rant about the bane of my existence. "Just let it go. You should be thrilled that he isn't insulting you all the time anymore." I can hear the boredom in Tyler's voice and feel a pang of guilt.

"I know, I know! I _am_ thrilled. It's just that working together in class is pretty difficult when he won't say two words to me!"

"Sometimes a little bit of silence is a good thing," he says slyly as he leans in to kiss me. The minute his lips hit mine, all of my negative thoughts melt away. _This_ is the kind of distraction I need.

* * *

The next week, I notice Malfoy's characteristic staring is back. I catch him eyeing me intently (and glaring at Tyler, unless I'm imaging it) at every meal. I make sure to focus my attention on my favorite quidditch captain, ignoring Malfoy as much as possible. Luckily, I do not end up running into him in the common room and he is still not speaking to me in class.

"He's ignoring you. Except from a distance," Lily remarks knowingly mid-week. My eyes flicker towards the Slytherin table. I notice Hugo raising his eyebrows at us and tell him to shove it.

"My dearest sister," he begins with mock-concern, "I'm just worried about your well-being! First off, you're dating Wood and therefore should not be discussing Scorpius Malfoy in such a manner. Secondly, I have money riding on this situation with you and that arse of a Slytherin. Thirdly, I'm going to really question your sanity if you start falling for that git." I see Al approaching and give Hugo a warning look. He just winks infuriatingly and turns to say hello to our cousin.

I try to put Malfoy in the back of my mind, but it's rather difficult when I feel his eyes constantly following me. But by Friday night, I think I am almost over the whole situation. Actually, it is pretty nice not having to deal with that twit all the time. All things considered, this week has turned out to be quite enjoyable without all the Malfoy stress. He can be a mute if he wants. It's better than listening to his obnoxious voice.

After dinner that evening, I head up to the head's common room. I cannot wait to relax with a good book. I need some alone time. I've been spending so much time with Tyler and my family that I haven't had much time for myself. I approach the dorms and step through the portrait hole into a dark room.

I flick my wand casually towards the chandelier, basking the room with light.

The minute I do so, however, I wish I would have left the common room in darkness and gone straight to my bedroom. I hear a yelp from the couch and see Zabini roll onto the floor in her school skirt and a bra. Malfoy sits up, his hair rumpled and his shirt unbuttoned, revealing his pale chest. I can feel my heart speed up.

He looks at me and I can see that familiar, unreadable emotion displayed across his features.

"Weasley," he says quietly, "I didn't think you'd be ba-"

All of a sudden I feel irrationally angry. More angry than I've felt in God knows how long. I am breathing heavily and before I can think clearly, I cut him off.

"Shut up, Malfoy! What the hell do you think you're doing out here with that cow?!" Zabini starts yelling and I shout, "Get out of here!"

Zabini's face is bright red. I can only imagine what mine looks like. "Don't you tell me what to do, Weasley! I'm here with my _boyfriend_! You can't kick me out!" She shrieks.

"Just leave," Malfoy says to her before I can utter a hex. "I'm not your boyfriend." He never takes his silver eyes off of my blue ones when he says this. I can feel my heart racing and can't decide if it's due to anger or something else.

Zabini stands up, grabs her shirt, and runs from the room, slamming into me on her way past. I am seething and cannot seem to get my breathing under control. Malfoy is a still seated a few feet away, all of his attention directly on me for the first time all week, and although I wanted it before, I hate it now.

"Weasley…" he says again, barely louder than the sound of my breathing. I stare at him blankly until he mumbles softly, "I'm sorry."

He's apologizing? _Apologizing?!_

I can feel my rage boiling over. "Don't lie to me! You aren't sorry! You wouldn't have been out here in the first place if you were sorry!" I can feel angry tears welling up in my eyes. He gets up and starts to walk towards me, his shirt still open. I collect my thoughts and continue,

"Don't you come near me, you bastard. I don't want to see you. I don't want to talk to you. I don't want to be around you. Don't you dare bring a girl into our living room again. I live here too, and I am not walking in on you and your bimbos! Especially that vile excuse for a witch, Eleanor Zabini! Did you pick her to bring back here just to make me mad? Did you do it because you know how much I hate her?!" I take a few breaths and he tries to respond,

"I didn't do it to make you m-"

"Then why did you do it, Malfoy?! You haven't even spoken to me all week! You clearly have some sort of problem with me all of a sudden! More so than you used to! So what, you wanted to get back at me for whatever it is that I did to you during detention?!" Now I really feel like crying.

Malfoy looks stunned. I know I shouldn't keep going, but I do.

"What did I do?! Just tell me! I even covered for you with McGonagall and this is how you treat me?! By hooking up with someone on our couch? The couch _I_ sit on to study? In the privacy of the dorm room where _I_ live? You clearly have no respect for me as a roommate or even as a fellow human being! I actually prefer the insults to this. What the hell did I do to deserve the way you've treated me?!"

I take a few deep breaths. Malfoy isn't even defending himself. He is looking me in the eye and I can see his confusion. I don't even know why I'm this mad.

My breathing slows down and I can feel tears waiting to fall and I don't know why. The pompous Slytherin prince truly looks sorry for the first time in seven years.

"What did I do to you?" I ask quietly. But I walk to my room and slam the door before he can answer.

I sit for a while, letting the tears roll down my cheeks. I might as well sulk. I need a good cry. Now I realize that not speaking to that absolute twit all week only led to me bottling up my anger.

I hear Malfoy knock on my door a bit later, but I ignore it.

What a prat. Merlin, I hate him.

I can't believe he would hook up with that absolute cow of a human being Eleanor Zabini. On our couch! I will never be able to sit there again.

Why, of all people, is Malfoy the one I am stuck with? I cannot make it an entire year with him.

He did look sorry, though. And I may have overreacted a tiny bit.

But just seeing him with her makes me sick. My tears are coming faster now.

It's not like I care that they were hooking up or anything. Just don't do it on my sofa! Have some respect for me. I live here!

Of course, even Malfoy can do better than her. I mean, he is decent looking. Okay, more than decent. And he has his moments. He can be bearable when he wants to be. Even a bit charming, if I'm being honest. And if you really look him in the eye, you can see that there is more to him.

I let my mind wander and picture his silver eyes. I know that he really is sorry and I feel guilty for yelling at him like I did.

But he's still a prat.

* * *

At breakfast, I tell Al, Lily, Hugo, and Randy about the sick joke that is my life.

Al has exactly the response I'm looking for.

"What a twit!" Yep. That pretty much sums it up.

"You can definitely stay up in Gryffindor tower instead of living with that sorry excuse for a human being," Al continues. "I would love to go over there and show him not to mess with anyone in my family…"

"Calm down, Al," Lily says. She'll get the real story from me later, which will include the part about Malfoy apologizing.

"Malfoy just doesn't know what to do now that Rose has a boyfriend." She looks satisfied with the effect that this comment has. Al looks disgusted and Randy looks shocked. Hugo just grins and shoves some waffles into his mouth.

She smirks. "What? Hugo would agree with me if he wasn't busy stuffing his face. Malfoy _likes_ Rose."

I can feel my cheeks heating up. "Go sit on it, Lily. He does not. Just because this is some sick fantasy of yours doesn't mean it's true. Plus, Malfoy would be dead before ever getting the chance to like me, right, Al?" I wink at him and he laughs.

"Right you are, Rosey!" Randy laughs, too, until a glare from Lily abruptly shuts him up. They aren't even dating yet, and she has him wrapped around her finger. That's the Lily I know and love.

Mackenzie join us and the conversation turns to quidditch. This is a good time for Lily and me to make a quick exit so I can give her the full story. I nudge her and she makes up an excuse about needing me to help her find a book in the library. We head instead to Gryffindor tower.

"Lily," I say seriously, sitting in front of the fire, "he apologized."

"Are you serious? You really have him under a spell. I think you are the only person Scorpius Malfoy has ever apologized to. I mean, did he seem sincere?" She is way too interested in my life. It is unhealthy.

I ignore her 'under a spell' comment and say, "Yeah. I know he meant it."

My wise cousin gives me a shrewd look. "And how do you know this, may I ask?"

Okay, so what do I say to this? I looked into his eyes and knew? I've never seen him look that way at anyone so he must've been telling the truth?

Instead I say, rather lamely, "I dunno, Lils. I could just tell."

She doesn't press the issue. "So why did he do it, then? If he didn't intend to hurt you?" she asks thoughtfully.

We sit in silence for a few minutes and I stare at the candles on the mantelpiece. One of the candle sticks is silver. I can't help thinking of Malfoy's eyes gazing into mine.

Lily sighs. So she has an answer, apparently. Probably not one that I'll agree with. "He obviously did bring her over to hurt you, you know," she begins. "There's no other reason that would make sense. He said to you during detention that he can't stand her. I think he was upset that you had Tyler and he wanted to make you feel the same way." I jump in ready to protest, but Lily raises her hand to silence me. "I'm not saying it isn't stupid. He is a boy, after all. What I'm saying is that he did it to hurt you. But clearly after he saw your reaction, he completely regretted it. He wanted to hurt you, but once he did, he wanted to take it back."

She ends this statement with a sense of finality. I try to think of something I can say to argue against this theory.

"Well," I say thoughtfully, "If you take out any implied romantic aspects of that theory, I'd say you are probably right. I don't think it had anything to do with Tyler. But I do think Malfoy wanted to make me mad. It's weird that he regretted it, though…"

"Rosey! For Goodness' sake, just admit to yourself that he likes you! Everything he has done, everything you've told me about, points to that!" Lily is getting worked up, so I try to end the conversation.

"I don't know why he does this stuff. I mean maybe it's to confuse me, and to make my life miserable. Which I think is highly likely, I might add. But just trust me. Scorpius Malfoy does not like me, in any sense of the word."

Why does it feel like I've had this conversation before?

Lily sighs again. "I know it's insane. But it's seriously the only explanation I can think of."

"And I'd believe you if it was anyone else…"

But sometimes I think I might want to believe it.

* * *

Later that day, I clear my mind of all things Malfoy and meet up with Tyler. He looks completely adorable in muggle street clothes. Jeans and a blue polo.

I talk to him about the Christmas ball, asking him for ideas. Yeah, it's supposed to be confidential. But who is a better confidante about a couples dance than the boy I'm dating?

Somehow, the romance talk doesn't seem to be rubbing off on him today, though. He is quieter than normal.

"Ty, what's up with you today?" I say with concern as I flick his elbow. "Is something wrong?"

He looks up at me with his light blue eyes. So different from the metallic ones I have become so used to. They seem a bit sad.

"Nothing is wrong, Miss Rose. Just thinking about things." He says this with finality as if the subject is closed. His nickname for me doesn't have the usual playful ring to it. I don't want to press the issue, so I continue talking about the dance.

Naturally, the conversation turns to a certain Slytherin. I am planning the dance with him, after all.

"I really can't believe Scorpius Malfoy, the heartless wonder, wants romance to be a theme of this thing. He definitely didn't seem too romantic last night when he was hooking up with Zabini on our couch." I say this conversationally. Tyler raises an eyebrow.

I continue. "He seemed even less romantic when he kicked her out of our dorms. I mean, he only did it before I had the chance to murder her, I guess. But that's not exactly the picture of romance, is it?" I laugh. Funny how Malfoy is the one who came up with this dance idea.

Tyler doesn't look quite as amused as I am. "You were going to murder Zabini?"

I laugh again. "Figure of speech, Ty. Obviously I wasn't going to tolerate her hooking up with Malfoy on my couch. That is the couch I sit on to do homework! To read! To generally enjoy some alone time! I do not want it tainted by the likes of her."

Tyler has a dark look on his face that I've never seen before. "So, you wanted to murder her because she was on your couch. Not because she was with Malfoy." Okay, I don't like where this is going all of a sudden.

I look at Tyler in slight disbelief. "I don't care who Malfoy hooks up with, if that's what you're asking. But honestly, he can do much better than that absolute witch of a human being."

"So now Malfoy isn't the scum of the earth, apparently. Now he can get a decent girlfriend. Oh how things have changed," Tyler says with disdain. I've never heard him sound this way before. It's not something I really ever want to hear again.

"Come on, Ty, would you relax? I'm just making conversa-"

"Isn't that what you're always doing? Making conversation. About Malfoy. I get that he annoys you, or whatever, and you have to vent occasionally. But apparently occasionally is every 10 minutes to you." I can feel my jaw drop. "All I have heard about since we started dating is Malfoy. Everything somehow relates to Malfoy. Every day you have a new story about how Malfoy is trying to ruin your life! Well, I saw the way he reacted when I visited you in detention. It is clear that he _wants_ you. All of this ruining your life stuff is bullshit. He isn't trying to ruin your life, he's trying to get closer to you. Any idiot can see it, whether or not he even realizes. And I'm pretty sure he's succeeding. You barely stop talking about him."

I stare at him, trying to think of something to say. I'm too shocked.

"Listen, Rose. I like you. But I am not sure you feel the same way."

I find my voice. "Oh, stop being ridiculous! Of course I feel the same way! I have so much fun with you!"

Tyler looks solemn. "I don't doubt that you think that. But I'm not going to settle for being second best." I begin to protest, but Tyler talks over me. "You may not _think_ you like Malfoy, but it is clear you have some feelings towards him that you need to sort out. I am willing to be friends with you and if you figure things out and decide you want to be with me, then great. But I'm not staying in a relationship where I won't ever truly have your heart. I think we may work better as friends."

I feel like I might cry, but at the same time I don't think I can. I let myself protest one more time. "If you just give this a chance I know we can make it work. I really do like you."

Tyler gives a sad smile. "I'm sorry. But this is how it has to be."

I should definitely be crying right now, but the tears won't come.

"See you around, Miss Rose." And with that, Tyler gets up and walks away. I guess I should've seen this coming. Not that we dated long, but Tyler was becoming more and more distant this week. So maybe it is a good thing that we try to be friends instead.

I meander around the halls of Hogwarts, thinking things over. I expect to feel an emptiness inside, but my mind keeps circling back to Malfoy and prevents me from focusing on the break-up. A while later, I find myself sitting in the Gryffindor common room, having just told the entire story to Lily.

"It was awful. He looked so upset. But it was like there was nothing I could say to change his mind. And to be honest, I don't think my heart was really in it when I tried."

Lily gives me a sympathetic look. "I know, Rosey. But maybe it's a good thing that the relationship ended when it did. No need to drag it out when it just wasn't working. You need someone who will listen to your problems and not complain!"

I love when Lily takes my side, regardless of whether or not I'm right. "Thanks, Lils. I deserve someone who can handle the untamable Rose Weasley!" Lily laughs and I join her.

"Anyways, there are rumors starting to spread about you and Malfoy. Just whispers here and there about him standing up for you and such. So it's probably best to get out of the Tyler situation before people start getting the wrong idea. You don't want to get a reputation similar to Zabini's, of course!"

Lily looks at me nervously, but I just shake my head. "Everyone at this school is a total storyteller. Hogwarts students need to get their own lives! Speaking of getting my own life, how's yours?" I ask, chuckling to myself. "How's the Randy situation?"

I watch my cousin's face heat up. "There is no 'Randy situation,'" she snaps. "We are friends. Sure, we've been spending time together lately, but that's it, I swear!"

Just then, who walks into the common room but Randy Longbottom. I watch Lily's eyes light up and she stands up to greet him. I raise my eyebrows at her as she turns back towards me.

"Oh, shut up, Rose," she says hotly. "By the way," Lily says, pulling out a scroll of parchment, "this arrived for you a bit ago. I think it's from McGonagall."

I read the scroll quickly. "Great. A meeting about the Christmas ball. That means that I am going to have to face Malfoy. Now I feel like an idiot for yelling at him. What am I supposed to say?"

Lily smirks. "Try, 'Tyler and I broke up.'"

I give her a glare. "Shut it. He doesn't care about my love life, Lilikins!"

"Yeah, but I bet that statement will soften him right up…" she mumbles under her breath as she walks towards Randy. I roll my eyes. I've got bigger things to worry about. Like what I will _actually_ say to Malfoy tonight.

Fortunately, it turns out I don't have to say anything.

At dinner, Malfoy avoids eye contact, and I can't say that I hate it. I do notice, however, (with some satisfaction) that he seems to be avoiding Zabini. I've caught her trying to talk to him, but he just moves away.

Eventually, I get up from Gryffindor table to go to the meeting with McGonagall. I see Malfoy doing the same. He hangs back and lets me leave the Great Hall first. He doesn't arrive at the meeting until a few minutes after I do. Luckily, McGonagall is already there, leaving no opportunity for conversation with the Head Boy.

"Alright, you two. I think that official planning of the Christmas ball needs to start this weekend. We need to review ideas ahead of time and make arrangements for whatever needs to be done." McGonagall pauses for questions.

"Well, if you have no questions, then I recommend meeting this Friday evening in this room for planning. All official ideas will need to be submitted to me. The teachers will read through them and approve those that are appropriate." Another pause for questions. I glance at Malfoy and see him look quickly away.

McGonagall looks put out by the lack of questions, so I ask, "When do we need to submit our ideas by?"

She gives a small smile. "It would be ideal to have ideas submitted one to two weeks after the first planning meeting. Also, you may feel free to enlist the help of prefects if need be. Further questions?" She looks expectantly at Malfoy, but he says nothing.

"Well, good day to you both." She exits quickly before I have time to plan what to say to Malfoy.

He, however, has a different idea. "Bye, Weasley," he says without looking at me. Then he walks out and leaves me alone.

* * *

By the time Friday rolls around, I am exhausted, but happy. Tyler and I have successfully transitioned into being friends. After all, we only dated for a few weeks. The awkwardness of the break-up has faded and it seems like he is showing an interest in a 5th year Hufflepuff. I've never met her, but she looks like a sweet girl. I think he really wants to move on. The initial sting of the break up was kind of miserable (at least for Tyler), but I don't think either of us was too emotionally invested yet.

"So," Tyler says conversationally while we study at the library, "You excited to ball plan with the bane of your existence tonight?"

I have tried not to mention Malfoy around Tyler (maybe I should've done that during the relationship…), but he has brought him up a few times. I think he knows I want to vent.

"Yes," I deadpan. "I am so very excited. It's like Christmas has come early."

Tyler chuckles. "Well, you better think of something to say to break the ice, or I can guarantee an awkward evening!"

"Thanks for the help, Ty," I say sarcastically. He grins that wonderful grin of his. I roll my eyes and toss my books into my bag. I guess I can't put this planning session off much longer.

"I've gotta go. I have the date of my dreams tonight. I'm being forced to attend and it is with my worst enemy. As you can see, I can't wait." Okay, I could be slightly less miserable.

I'm actually quite nervous. Not too sure why, though. It's just Malfoy. I'm sure we'll exchange insults and things will return to normal. Or as normal as they ever were.

"Alright, Miss Rose. Have fun with your secret admirer!" He lets out a hearty laugh and I send him a glare. I don't remember him being this annoying when we dated.

I walk up to the planning classroom, realizing I'm slightly early, and pull out a book to read. Not that it's any use; I can barely concentrate what with that blonde git on my mind.

Of course, the blonde git in question shows up right on time. His sleeves are rolled up and his tie is hanging haphazardly. He gives me a quick look and my heart speeds up.

_Calm down. Just because you flipped out on him for no reason doesn't mean you should be nervous._

Although, I'm not sure that's why my heart is beating so fast.

"So…" I say, trailing off.

"Yeah. So." Malfoy looks as uncomfortable as I feel.

"Well, this is awkward," I say, hoping to lighten the mood. It doesn't work.

After a few moments, Malfoy takes a deep breath and looks at me. "Listen, Rose. I really am sorry for the other night…" He says this quickly. I can barely catch it.

"It's forgotten," I say, "I overreacted. Don't worry about it."

He nods. Okay, so I didn't apologize. But it's a start.

And since when does he call me Rose?

I'm about to comment on this, but Malfoy speaks up again. "Alright, Weasley, how about this ball?"

Back to Weasley. And the awkwardness seems to have faded. Thank Merlin!

We chat about the ball for a while, getting along fairly well. As well as a Weasley and a Malfoy can hope to get along, at least. Soon we have a long list of ideas for the ball. Surprisingly, Malfoy is quite good at the romance aspect.

"Couples photo booth," he suggests. "Like an old fashioned muggle one. Black and white. No moving pictures. Everyone can take home copies. And at the end of the night, maybe during the last dance, we can play them in a slideshow on the stage."

"Malfoy," I say, with some amount of admiration, "you are brilliant! Since when are you such a romantic?"

He gives me a glare, but I can tell his heart isn't in it. "I've just seen a lot of muggle romance films. My mother is mildly obsessed with them." I picture Draco Malfoy watching muggle romances with his wife and almost burst out laughing.

"Oooh, you know what we could also do?" I ask suddenly.

"Magical mistletoe," we both say at the same time.

I laugh a bit. "I get credit for that one. I need a few good ideas to claim as my own."

"Fine, fine, Weasley. I'll let you have it," he drawls with a smirk.

I roll my eyes. "Well, I know it is quite easy to conjure." I flip through the book in front of me. "Aha! Here it is." I pull out my wand and place some mistletoe over the doorway. "We can enlist the prefects to help us with this. I'm sure they can handle a simple spell."

"I wouldn't be too sure, actually," Malfoy says cynically. "I don't know if the girls will be able to follow any of my commands. All they do is laugh and carry on."

"Oh, yes. You are God's gift to women, Malfoy. None of them can concentrate when you're around!" I say this a bit sarcastically, although there is some truth to it. He does seem to cast a spell over the female population of Hogwarts.

"Now, Weasley, we know that isn't entirely true. You seem to have no problem concentrating when I'm around."

"Sometimes," I say before I can stop myself.

Malfoy quickly locks his silver eyes onto mine. It is so hard for me to look away. I see that unreadable emotion on his face again. What is it?

Malfoy breaks eye contact and says conversationally, "So, even the great Rose Weasley isn't immune to my signature Malfoy charm." He is really smirking now. I can feel my cheeks heating up.

"Shove it, Malfoy. If I have any problem concentrating, it's due to your incessant insults and overall prick-ish temper." Good recovery!

Malfoy is still smirking. "Yeah, yeah. Sure, sure. Whatever helps you sleep at night."

I am about to argue with him, but I see him grinning. Okay, so he's just playing with me. I give a small smile. "I think I see your ego showing," I say snidely.

He laughs and shakes his head. We continue planning for a while longer until I'm too tired to carry on.

"I'm ready to call it a night. As lovely as this has been, I don't want to be here forever," I say as I stifle a yawn. He looks tired as well.

"I always hate to admit when you're right, Weasley. But this is one of those times." He gives a signature smirk. Cocky bastard.

I gather my things into my bag and we head to the door. Malfoy grabs the handle and holds it open for me. Okay, so chivalry isn't dead, apparently.

I make to walk through, but can't move.

"Let's go. I don't have all night, I need my beauty rest."

"Well, as much as I'd like to go, I can't move," I say agitatedly. I watch Malfoy try to exit, but he gets nowhere.

"What the hell? Is McGonagall trying to keep us prisoner or something? We've planned enough!" He seems truly frustrated now and lets the door close.

"Okay, so what do we d-"

And then it hits me. I look at Malfoy and realization crosses his features. We both slowly look up.

Yep. There it is. The mistletoe.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Give it a counterspell." Now he is looking nervous.

"If you paid attention at all in class, you would know that there is no counterspell once you're underneath it, you prick," I say with frustration. "Two people are stuck under magical mistletoe until they kiss." I wince at this statement.

"Excuse me? You expect me to kiss you?" He is definitely nervous now. He runs his hand through his shiny blonde hair. He reaches for my bag and pulls out a book. "Obviously there's got to be an alternative." He begins flipping through the pages.

After several minutes, I can tell he is losing hope. I don't want to kiss him, but it would be a lot less time consuming. And it's not like he is the world's worst looking guy.

I watch him as he leans against the doorframe, reading intently. His silver eyes move quickly across the pages.

I don't know why I do it, but I suddenly blurt out, "Tyler and I broke up."

_Why, why, why, why, why?_

Malfoy looks up quickly from my book. He closes it and puts it back in my bag. I can't tell what he is thinking, but he hasn't taken his eyes off of mine.

His hand trails from my bag to my wrist. Then, suddenly, he grabs my hand.

I feel dizzy. All of a sudden I notice how good he smells.

His silver eyes display that flash of emotion, only it isn't a flash. It lingers as he brings my hand towards his face. His eyes are locked onto mine and I can't seem to look away.

I feel his lips brush my hand and his eyes linger for a moment longer.

Then the spell is broken and he walks out of the room, leaving me behind. I can still feel his lips against my skin.

* * *

A/N: So there it is... this could be the start of something good, yes? ;)

Thanks so much to the reviewers/follows/faves! In particular to the reviewers for all the support and the great writing advice! Next chapter will be up by Sunday so I hope you all stick around for more! :)


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Not mine!

**Chapter 12**

_Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit! Why can I not calm down? Deep breaths, Rose. Deep breaths._

I breathe in and out and slowly come to my senses. It was just a kiss on the hand! I need to calm down. Merlin, it's like I've never been kissed before! And this was just on _my hand_! Not a big deal.

I mean, obviously it threw me out of place. It was Scorpius Malfoy who did the kissing. Honestly, if you had asked me if this would have happened about ten minutes ago I would have been willing to bet my life that it wouldn't. We're enemies! I hate him!

He just wanted to break the spell.

But there was more to it, I _know_ it.

Why did he only kiss me after I declared (like an idiot, I might add) that Tyler and I broke up? Is he messing with me or something? Trying to make me fall for him so he can break my heart would be pretty low, even for Malfoy.

Not that I would ever fall for him.

And even the great Scorpius Malfoy isn't that good an actor. That look he gave me said something. Something that I can't place, but it was definitely something. He may let a few emotions slip through in flashes, but nothing like what just happened. It was almost like he was human. (Okay, I know he is. But sometimes it's easier to believe he is an emotionless robot).

Also, now that I think of it, what am I going to do the rest of the night? I cannot go back to the dorms where that prick is probably waiting to laugh in my face.

I really don't know if this is the type of thing I want to share with Lily "President of the Rose/Malfoy Fan Club" Potter.

But what choice do I have?

I find my bearings and start heading forlornly to the Gryffindor common room. I wonder if Malfoy knows the effect he just had. If he was going for shock value, he was a complete success. He is probably waiting for me to come back to the dorms. Actually, he is probably laughing hysterically because he knows I'm too afraid to show up.

I arrive at the portrait of the Fat Lady and walk into the common room. A few people are still awake and I see Lily in a corner with a stack of homework. Homework on a Friday? Seriously? Even I don't do that. Usually.

I take yet another deep breath and walk towards her. Time to bite the bullet and tell the story. There's no way I can keep analyzing the conundrum that is Scorpius Malfoy by myself.

"Conclusion one: He loves you," my cousin says after I recount the tale for her. I frown and get ready to protest, but she continues. "Conclusion two: He is messing with you on purpose. Although that seems low even for Malfoy. Conclusion three: He honestly just wanted to get out of there and that was the quickest and easiest way." She gives a satisfied look and proceeds,

"Now, Rosey, I'm sure you realize, being the logical person that you are, which of these options makes the most sense."

I roll my eyes. I was expecting this. She goes on, "Yes, my dear, you are correct. Option one!" She gives a huge smirk.

I silently consider this for a moment. Then I slowly begin, "I hate to admit that you're right, but I can almost start to believe you this time. The evidence is piling up. Maybe he does have some sort of weird attraction to me. After all, I'm pretty much the one girl that he sees as unattainable. There's got to be some sort of pull in that. I don't think it's anything emotional. But maybe he wants to, you know, attain the unattainable or something. Boost his ego a bit." I look at Lily for a response.

She smiles. "Okay, now we're getting somewhere. I prefer to think you two are destined to be together and he is completely in love with you," I glare, "but, your theory also makes sense. Maybe you should try to be friendlier with him and see what happens. If he doesn't see you as a challenge anymore, maybe he will leave you alone."

But do I really want him to leave me alone?

"But do you really want him to leave you alone?" Lily looks at me with prying eyes.

I struggle to roll my own. "Of course I want him to leave me alone! I'm sick of the prat. Maybe I will try the whole 'friendly' thing. If it gets Malfoy away from me, then it sounds pretty good!"

* * *

The next morning, I head back to the dorms determined to be friendlier towards my sworn enemy. After all, we got along quite well last night, so it can't be that hard. It kind of seemed like we were friends for a while. I could've gotten used to that version of Malfoy. Maybe I could've even liked him enough to be friends.

Alas, he is a total git.

As I enter the common room I see my blonde nuisance of a roommate sitting on the couch. He is wearing emerald pajama pants and a white t-shirt. Dear God, he looks good.

_Focus, Rose. _ You can't be friends with a guy you think is hot. Or a guy who is an absolute jerk, but who's keeping track?

And he isn't hot. He's above average.

"Morning, Malfoy," I say casually, not making eye contact.

I get no response and look up to see him looking at me with those metallic eyes. I feel my stomach jump. Okay, being friends will be pretty difficult if he keeps this up.

I walk over to the table and set down my bag, still feeling him watching me.

"Excuse me, but do you want something?"

He looks away abruptly as my eyes meet his. "Not at all."

I make a frustrated noise, but then regret it. _Be nice, Rose._ "Okay, then. You want to explain why you keep staring at me?"

He gives an irritated sigh. "I wasn't."

"Yeah okay, sure. Your eyes were just following me around the room, but that's not the definition of staring so never mind." Now he looks really annoyed. _Oops_.

"I wouldn't stare at you, Weasley," he spits with venom. "I could stare at quite a few others and get much more pleasure from it. I wouldn't waste my time staring at the likes of you."

_Excuse me?_ I flash a death glare. "Excuse me, but I don't mean just now. I feel you looking at me in the Great Hall _constantly_. Every time I look up from my plate, your eyes mysteriously lock onto mine. So don't tell me you don't stare. I see it. I'm not stupid. You are always watching me. And to be perfectly honest, you know quite a bit about me whether I want to accept it or not. So since we have never talked about anything remotely personal, you must have learned these things through observation. Thus, I have proof that you are really constantly staring at me."

Take that, Malfoy. Who's right and who's wrong now?

He stands up. "I don't know where you are getting this, but I've never stared at you, never wanted to stare at you, and never will stare at you. If you want to pretend that I have some sort of fixation on you, be my guest, bu-"

I truly hate this boy. "Oh, give it a rest, Malfoy! I am right and you _know_ it! Go right ahead and revert back to your rude and self-absorbed ways if you want." I see that emotion I've become so used to flash across his façade, fleeting. "And to think, I actually kind of enjoyed your company yesterday. Guess I won't be making that mistake again."

Malfoy looks openly injured by this comment. Ha! That's what he deserves. Before he can say anything else, I turn on the spot and head to my room, shutting the door on all things Slytherin.

So much for being friendly.

* * *

Later, at lunch, I find Randy sitting alone with a book. I guess it is a bit early for the usual crowd.

I take a seat across from him. "Hey, Randy!"

"Hi, Rose," he says with a genuine smile. "How's life with Malfoy?"

I roll my eyes. "Don't even get me started. I don't know what game he's trying to play now but I can tell you that I'm no-" _Quit while you're ahead_. "Never mind. You don't need to hear it."

Randy gives me a sympathetic look and I decide to change the subject.

"So, the wonderful Scorpius Malfoy and I did some dance planning last night…"

He raises a questioning eyebrow. "Isn't it _top-secret_ dance planning?" He chuckles.

"Yes, sir," I say, "But, I thought you might be interested to hear about it. Seeing as it's a couples ball. Meaning, everyone needs a date. And it might be completely perfect for you to ask a certain someone known as Lily Potter." His cheeks turn slightly pink, but he is grinning.

"Don't you worry, I've already got plans for that. However, due to intense secrecy, I cannot disclose any of them."

I dramatically fake a sad face. "But, you've got to tell me!"

We both laugh. "Sorry, Rosey. No can do! Top secret!"

At this point, I see Lily and Hugo entering the Great Hall. They take a seat and as the conversation turns once again to quidditch, I absentmindedly look towards the Slytherin table. For a brief moment, my eyes meet Malfoy's. He almost immediately looks away. He doesn't look at me for the rest of the meal.

Or any meal, for that matter. He deliberately avoids me for the rest of the weekend and I can't say I mind.

As Sunday night rolls around, I hear the portrait to the Heads' dorm open and close as I'm lying in bed. My wand is across the room, so I get up and head to the bathroom for a drink of water. As I'm straining to reach in a tall cabinet for a cup, the door opens. What do you know? Malfoy apparently can't avoid me for too long.

He walks in. "Hello, Malfoy. I don't know if you realize this, but I'm bus-"

At this point he moves my arm, still in the cabinet, aside. He brushes against me, and I move away as he swiftly grabs a cup from the top shelf and hands it to me.

I look at him, stunned.

"You should move those to a lower shelf," he says without looking at me. I stare at him for a second longer before filling the cup from the sink and leaving.

I pause and mumble, "Thanks," before shutting the door.

* * *

In potions the next morning, Malfoy sits as far away from me as humanly possible.

Unfortunately, this doesn't last. Of course, when the prince of Slytherin clearly wants nothing to do with me, we get assigned a potions project. Once again as partners. Why can't we get new partners? Why can't teachers see that we are terrible partners!? Sure, our grades have been at the top in every class. But there are always problems getting there.

Malfoy walks over, devoid of his usual saunter, never meeting my eye.

He takes a seat and we begin working, and after a few minutes I say conversationally, "I took your advice."

He basically ignores this statement and continues to work, so I elaborate, "I moved my cups to a lower shelf."

Once again, I am completely ignored. What a prat.

"Fine. Don't talk to me. Make this project as miserable as possible. You _know_ we can get along if you put in a _little_ effort, but why do that? Why make life easier? Oh wait. It's because you are Scorpius Malfoy, king of the pricks." I glare at the lacewing flies I'm supposed to be crushing.

Malfoy finally looks at me. His eyes look fiery, not the usual emotionless stare. "Stop being so dramatic, Weasley. We aren't going to get along. We never were going to get along. You know why? Because we aren't friends and we _never_ will be. It isn't my fault that you got your hopes up." He says this with such disdain I feel like I could cry, but I won't give that twit the satisfaction.

I keep it together for the rest of the class as we sit in silence. What an absolute arse! I hate him. I hate Scorpius Malfoy. But the thing is, I know that he doesn't hate me. He might try to, but I can tell he doesn't. And let's be honest. I could definitely learn to not hate him if he didn't revert back to his prick-ish ways every 10 minutes.

As class ends, we both begin packing up our things. I get up quickly and walk toward the door, sensing Malfoy directly behind me. Once I reach the doorway, I make a snap decision and quickly turn around. Malfoy grabs my arm to steady himself and keep from running into me and I feel goosebumps form at his touch. He swiftly pulls his hand away.

I glare, attempting to block out memories of the last time we stood under a doorway together. "You could act a little bit human sometimes and you might actually make some friends," I snap fiercely.

I turn around to leave and feel his hand on my wrist. I look back at him and try to read the emotions behind his silver eyes. But then they're gone, replaced with a blank stare as he lets go of me, walking briskly past without a look back.

* * *

A/N: Don't worry, Scorpius Malfoy can't hide his feelings forever! Next chapter is definitely one you won't want to miss ;) I should have it posted by Wednesday night, so I hope you all come back for it because it's a good one!

I want to thank everyone for reading and send special thanks to the followers/faves and, of course, the reviewers! You guys are the best! When I started posting this story, I didn't expect anyone to even read it, but the amount of supporters just keeps growing! And we are closing in on 100 reviews which will seriously make my day! :) You guys motivate me to keep editing and updating so quickly! Thanks so much to you all and I can't wait to hear your thoughts/comments/suggestions!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: The world of Harry Potter is obviously not mine.

**Chapter 13**

I hate him.

I hate him, I hate him, I hate him.

I hate everything about him. I hate that he won't ever let me be right. I hate that he makes me so angry that my heart feels like it will jump out of my chest. I hate that he makes me think he might change for the better and then ruins it with one sentence. I hate that I get my hopes up, thinking that maybe we can be civil and this year won't be so bad.

I hate Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

This potions project is going to be the death of me. I can't do it. I can't sit there with him for hours, listening to his insults. I definitely can't sit there if he starts showing emotions. Go back to robot Malfoy. I didn't have to analyze everything that version of Malfoy did.

I need to just ignore him. Except in class when we are partners. And when we plan that dance. And on this new potions project.

But other than that, I can just totally ignore him. Easy as pie.

* * *

The rest of the week goes by rather smoothly, surprisingly. I say maybe a total of two words to Malfoy outside of class. He seems to be on board with the idea of speaking as little as possible, considering he says even less than I do.

Before dinner on Friday evening, I sit at the Gryffindor table alone, finishing up an Arithmancy essay. As the hall starts to fill up, I begin packing up my things in preparation for dinner. As I'm putting my quill into my bag, I spot Lily heading towards me, red hair bouncing. She sits down across from me with a bright smile on her face and says, "So, how's Scorpius today?"

Seriously? Some greeting that is. You can't talk about something else? I was really having a great day not thinking about that prick. Well, not thinking about him much. Okay, maybe I was thinking about him, after all.

I respond with venom, "I wouldn't know. I tend to try to avoid being near him for fear that I may commit murder if he opens his mouth. And as nice as it would be to off Malfoy, I don't think it's worth spending the rest of my life in Azkaban."

Lily says through a laugh, "I think the uprising of the female Hogwarts population would be worse than the dementors." I scoff miserably and she takes the hint that I don't wish to discuss the bane of my existence. She runs a hand through her shiny red hair, so much neater than mine will ever be. "So…" she starts, suddenly looking a little nervous. I notice her beginning to fidget and think I know what this is about. I start to grin, but she takes no notice.

"About this dance…" she continues, "Do you think we will be able to find dates?"

I smile outright and begin, "I don't know if I will, considering the only guys I even talk to these days are Tyler, Randy, and that absolute snake of a Slytherin." I see Lily raise an eyebrow, so I stop short of what would have been a good run of insults and clear my throat. "Anyways, let's be honest here, Tyler is my ex, so that's out. Malfoy is Malfoy, and I'd rather chew off my hand than spend extra time with that prat." My cousin looks at me expectantly and I know she is waiting to hear my thoughts on Randy, but I take a good long pause and let her sweat.

"Randy, on the other hand, is a nice guy," I say. She looks extremely nervous at this point. Ha! So maybe she will finally admit she has feelings for one Mister Randy Longbottom.

"But as far as I know," I continue slyly, "he has someone else in mind for a date…"

At this, Lily loses all sanity and blurts out, "Just tell me who it is! Is it me? Please say it's me!"

I chuckle and grin widely. "Well, well, well. Are you finally willing to admit that you like Randy? After all, you two would make _quite_ a nice couple," I say as she eyes me, waiting for the answer to her question. "And I know for a fact that he agrees with that," I finish. I watch her reaction turn from panicked to ecstatic in a fraction of a second and laugh.

She shrieks loudly and leans across the table to give me a hug. "I knew it! I knew he must like me! Rosey, this is so exciting! I wonder when he'll ask me! I wonder how he'll do it…"

"Oh, I think he has plans for that already," I say through a smile. "Not that I know anything about them!" I snap joyously as she prepares to grill me.

I watch the wheels turning behind her large eyes as she tries to crack the case. "Maybe he'll send flowers, or he'll take me out to the lake for a picnic!" I don't burst her bubble by pointing out that it is far too cold for a picnic. "Or he'll bring a whole flock of doves to the next quidditch game and have them spell out my name!"

I laugh at the sheer ridiculousness of this prospect and tune her out as I see Malfoy walking into the hall. He locks eyes with mine and doesn't look away once as he strolls to the Slytherin table to sit down. I feel my face heat up slightly and I look down at my lap.

I vaguely notice more people crowding in at the Gryffindor table, including Randy, which effectively releases me from listening to Lily's fantastical theories. I generally nod and agree with what the people surrounding me are saying, but I cannot focus on any of the many conversations considering Malfoy is _still_ staring at me. I try my best to ignore him, but I'm pretty sure he barely takes his eyes off of me for the entire meal.

What is his problem anyways? He is definitely messing with me now.

Not in the mood to deal with him anymore, I say goodbye to my friends and family and get up to leave. Unfortunately, as I rise from my seat, I see a head of platinum blonde hair following suit. I ignore this and walk quickly towards the doors of the Great Hall, but I hear him call my name.

"Weasley!" I ignore him.

"Hey, Weasley!" Ignored again.

"_Rose!_"

I stop and turn around, noticing several people in the area starting to stare.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" I ask dryly. I do not have the patience for this right now.

His eyes are practically looking right through me and I feel my pulse start to race. _Stupid heart_. "I just wanted to know when we're going to work on that potions project. Not that I'm anxious to spend extra time with you, but we have to get it done. Unless you want to fail. Which I know you don't." I swear I can see the hint of a smile on his face.

I roll my eyes in exasperation and sigh. "So you felt the need to chase after me in the Great Hall for that? You do know we live together right? You could've asked me this at any time, really." I glare at him, but he just grins deviously, waiting for my response. "_Ugh! _ I guess tomorrow night is fine," I say with resign. "We might as well work in the common room. I'll grab some stuff from the potions cabinet that we may need."

Of course the prick smirks victoriously before turning to walk back towards the Slytherin table.

After a few steps, he turns back briefly. "See ya then, _Weasley_."

_Back to last names,_ I think as I turn and walk away. What an arse.

* * *

I spend my Saturday in the library getting a head start on some homework assignments. I was hoping to see Tyler at our usual table, but he must be spending the day with his new girlfriend. But at least this gives me time to read in peace!

Of course the day flies by, which always seems to happen when I have plans with Malfoy. All too soon, I pack up my things and head down to dinner. I scan the Slytherin table and don't see their reigning king, so I hope he is actually going to be around for our potions project meeting tonight. After all, he's the one who planned it.

Actually, maybe I'm hoping he isn't around. It'd be kind of nice to work on the project without him. No insults, no snide remarks. That sounds like an ideal situation to me.

I'm pulled out of my reverie as my little brother sits down across from me. "Hey, Hu," I say forlornly.

He smiles widely. "Who's got your knickers in a twist? Oh wait, let me guess. That arse of a Slytherin you share a dorm with." I glare at him, making a huffing noise in response.

"So," he says, suddenly sounding concerned, "speaking of Malfoy, he was really quite adamantly trying to get your attention yesterday as you were leaving… Anything I should know about?"

I roll my eyes. "No! Why does _everyone_ seem to think something is going on between me and my worst enemy?! Let me repeat that. _Worst enemy!_" I feel my ears turning red and silently thank my genes for providing me with a mass of hair to cover them up.

"Whoa, whoa. Calm down. I was just asking. No need to get defensive!" I start to protest, but Hugo continues, "I just want to make sure you aren't doing something absolutely bat-shit bonkers! I mean, look at Zabini and how many times he's made a fool of her…"

_True_, I think to myself before I can control my brain.

I collect thoughts and say sternly, "Just let it go, Hugo. There's nothing going on. Malfoy just wanted to know when we are working on a potions project that stupid Slughorn paired us up for. And unfortunately, we are working on it tonight. Which is why I'm in a bad mood and you shouldn't mess with me!"

He gives a loud guffaw and says with a hint of sarcasm, "Whatever you say, dear sister. Whatever you say!"

Fortunately, Mackenzie shows up and Hugo drops his interrogation. I tune them out and wait for Malfoy to make an appearance. Turns out, he doesn't show up to dinner at all. So maybe I won't have to see him tonight.

But alas, when I get back to the common room after dinner, Malfoy is sitting on the couch in front of the fire. He looks up from whatever book he's reading when I walk through the portrait hole.

"Alright, Weasley. You ready to get this thing over with?"

I give an irritated sigh in return and head to the couch. I sit down at the end opposite Malfoy, but he slides over next to me and starts laying ingredients out on the table. _Okay, I guess we do have to sit next to each other to both reach the cauldron_. He does not comment on our close proximity and instead we work in near silence for a while, which is actually kind of nice. I don't know why it always surprises me that the two of us work together well. I'm feeling pretty good about our progress, when the king of the twits decides to open his mouth.

"So, I saw your little cousin following around that loser Randy Longbottom like a lovesick puppy today." He doesn't look up from his potions book as he says this.

I feel myself getting angry, but I know he's just trying to get under my skin. _Stay calm_, I think as I get up and walk to the book shelf to look up an alternative to unicorn hair. _He's just trying to get a rise out of you_.

"I mean really, I thought even _she_ could do better than _that_. But maybe I'm not giving him enough credit. It's like he's turned her into some sad, pathetic, lapdog. Honestly, it's quite a joke. She really is just a bottom rung -"

"_SHUT UP, MALFOY!_" I scream as I throw a book at random at him. But of course, being the prick that he is, he catches it.

I'm seething with anger, even though I tell myself to calm down and not let him win. I can feel my pulse going a million miles an hour and I know that if looks really could kill, Scorpius Malfoy would be dead right now.

"Why do you do that!?" I continue, my voice at a volume that could shake the castle. "Every time I think we are maybe _finally_ getting along, at least enough to successfully complete a project together, you go and _ruin_ it!"

Malfoy's expression is blank as he stares towards the fire, not making eye contact. Fine! He won't even give me the time of day? I will _make_ him listen to me! I see red as I continue my rant,

"Why won't you leave me alone, Malfoy?! I'm sick of seeing you in all of my classes and coming back here only to realize that, of course, with my luck, I have to share a bloody common room with you! Of all people for McGonagall to pick as Head Boy, it had to be _you_. For over two months we have lived together and I cannot stand you anymore! I used to go about my day like a normal human being, thinking about things like homework and the next quidditch game, but now I think about _you_ 90 percent of the time! Whether it is me plotting ways to murder you or me thinking about when you – "

I stop short and my face heats up. When he what? Kissed my hand?

His eyes snap up to meet mine and I take a different direction and continue, "Nevermind. Because I realize now that I hate you, Scorpius Malfoy. I hate you now more than I ever have. More than when you sent me a fake love letter from Randy Longbottom. More than when you got me thrown into detention for slapping you! You are the biggest prick I have ever met in my entire life, so just _LEAVE ME ALONE_!"

My voice echoes across the room as I wait for him to respond, trying to catch my breath.

And then, out of the ringing silence, he spits with disdain, "Try as I might, Weasley, I can't leave you alone." He even has the nerve to glare at me.

"Well why the bloody hell not?!"

There is it. The million dollar question. Why can't he leave me alone? And why is there a small part of me that never wants him to leave me alone?

I stare at him as he takes a long pause, his steely gray eyes looking somewhere over my shoulder. After a full minute of this, he finally meets my gaze, stands up, and walks towards me, greatly narrowing the distance between us.

"Because, Weasley," he says in barely more than a whisper, "I barely have room left in my mind to remember to breathe. Everywhere I go, I'm reminded of you and your stupid red hair and that scathing glare which you seem to reserve only for me. I can't sleep at night because, try as I might, you are always there in my head, just as annoying and aggravating as in real life. And when I finally do get to sleep, I dream of nothing but you. Trust me when I say that I hate you as much as you hate me, but somewhere along the line, something changed." He takes another step towards me and I feel his quick breath on my skin. "Something is different." I feel his palm against my cheek and my heart pounds faster than it ever has for reasons I don't want to admit.

"God, Rose Weasley," he whispers, eliminating any space that was previously between us, "I want every inch of you."

And with that, his lips come crashing down on mine.

* * *

A/N: Next update this weekend.

Please do review and let me know what you think (:


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: None of it is mine!

**Chapter 14**

I freeze for a fraction of a second, but then I feel my body responding even though a voice in the back of my head is telling me this is really, _really _stupid.

I take a step back to lean against the bookshelf behind me and pull Malfoy by the collar towards me without thinking. For a brief second, he pulls away and looks at me questioningly, like he's trying to read exactly what I'm thinking. But I close my eyes and press my lips to his as I enfold my arms around his neck and entangle a hand in his platinum blond hair.

He responds by pressing me into the book shelf and kissing me like I've never been kissed before. My mind goes fuzzy from a combination of his scent and the feel of his body against mine. I feel my heart pounding faster than it ever has as I unconsciously wrap my legs around his waist. I hear him mutter something, but can't pick out what it is. He pulls me closer and I feel his hands against the exposed skin on my lower back. My brain is half-heartedly telling me to pull away because nothing good can come of this, but the stronger part of my brain is telling me that this is worth it because I've never wanted anyone in my life as much as I want Scorpius Malfoy right now.

The next thing I know, I'm being carried briskly to the couch. Malfoy sits down with me still wrapped around him and I run my hands against his bare torso under his shirt. I loosen his tie slightly and unbutton his oxford, leaning into him.

_What are you doing, Rose?_ I think to myself. But I ignore it as he pulls me even closer. I melt into him like this is something that was always meant to happen.

He then quickly flips us over so that I'm lying underneath of him, never stopping our kiss in the process. His hand squeezes the underside of my thigh as he moves his lips to my neck and I gasp slightly. He loosens my tie and pulls it over my head. I watch as he unbuttons my top three buttons, never taking his eyes off mine. He kisses my chest as he slips an arm under the small of my back and arches my body into his with a gentle pull.

_Oh my God_. I try to come to my senses, but Malfoy has worked his way to my neck again. I pull him up towards me and it's my turn to kiss him. I kiss his collarbone and I feel him hold me even more tightly. He whispers, "_God, Weasley…_" and I take this as a sign to continue.

"We can't do this…" he says quietly, but instead of stopping, he brings his hand to my cheek and kisses me deeply.

The only thing I can think is that this is not the kind of kiss two enemies share.

And with that kiss, the lust is replaced with something of a totally different nature. Malfoy leans his forehead against mine and locks eyes with me. We are both breathing heavily as silver meets sapphire. My mind is blank except for the want, the need, for him to kiss me again like he just did.

But he suddenly sits up to face the fireplace. I watch him closely as his face turns to something that looks suspiciously like realization.

He stands up abruptly and I follow suit.

"Malfoy…" I say, but he puts a hand on my arm and steps closer to me, stopping me in my tracks.

He looks at me for a brief second and then does the most surprising thing he's done all night.

He brushes his lips against my forehead.

I feel my heart racing and I know it's for vastly different reasons than it was five minutes ago.

He turns around quickly and walks to his bedroom, but before he closes the door behind him, he looks back at me.

"Goodnight, Weasley," he says quietly, and I see that emotion on face, plain as day. The emotion I've seen so fleetingly so many times. The emotion I've never been able to decipher.

But this time I know exactly what that emotion is, because it's the same one that I know is displayed across my face right now.

He closes the door and I'm left alone in sheer panic because I've just come to the realization that I don't hate Scorpius Malfoy after all.

* * *

A/N: :) ;) :)

I know this is a short one, but I just felt like this was the only place to cut it where it made sense. But, good news... I will have the next chapter up _tomorrow_!

Hopefully this one wasn't too smutty for you all... Let me know your thoughts in the reviews :) And speaking of reviews, THANK YOU ALL for the support! It just keeps growing, and I love every minute of it!


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Not mine at all!

**Chapter 15**

I wake up the next morning with my head still reeling. And by "wake up", I mean I get out of bed because when it's 7 o'clock in the morning and you still haven't fallen asleep, what's the point in continuing to try?

I decide to wait in the common room for Malfoy. I don't know why, really. I don't know what I'll say to him if I see him, but maybe I just want to see what he'll say to me. Maybe I want to know if last night had the impact on him that it had on me. Maybe I want validation that everything that occurred meant something.

I mean it had to mean something, right?

I don't find out if it did, however, because after an hour or so I decide he is never going to show up. I head down to breakfast since I might as well get on with my day. After all, I am Rose Weasley and I shouldn't be sulking, if that is in fact what I'm doing. I should be enjoying my last year here, not waiting around for my worst enemy to say something to make me feel like I'm not totally crazy.

I'm so lost in thought on my way to breakfast that I don't notice a spare piece of parchment on the stone floor. I feel my foot slide out from under me as I slip on it, but someone grabs my arm as I'm falling and I never actually hit the ground.

I look up to find out who my savior is and see Tyler smiling at me.

"A little distracted there, Miss Rose? Might want to watch where you're stepping!" He chuckles and I feel my face heat up slightly. I'm not typically the clumsy type.

"Thanks, Tyler! I just have a lot on my mind right now…" I trail off and he gives me a knowing look and I scowl. How did it take me so long to realize how insufferable he is?

"So I'm guessing you and your so-called enemy haven't figured things out yet?"

Now I feel myself really start to blush. Tyler laughs outright and I try to glare at him.

"Don't worry, Rosey. He's looking a little off today, too. If that means anything to you…"

So, the Slytherin prince is just as distracted as I am? _So maybe last night really did mean something. _"I couldn't really care less about what Malfoy looks like today," I say half-heartedly, not even convincing myself.

"Mmhmm, sure. See ya around, Miss Rose!" He winks obnoxiously and pokes me in the side. I shake my head and turn around to see none other than Scorpius Malfoy watching me.

"Well, don't the two of you look cozy?" he remarks in a jealous (or am I just imaging that?) tone.

I feel my face unintentionally give away everything I'm thinking and Malfoy's glare softens.

"Anyways, Weasley, I was thinking we should finish that potions project tonight." In all of the recent excitement, for lack of a better word, I totally forgot about finishing our project. I pause before responding, thinking of how tonight might turn out to be a repeat of last night. I think the nervous look on my face is what makes Malfoy say,

"We can work on it in the ball planning room. That's probably more -" he pauses, "conducive to studying. I mean compared to the common room." Is it just me, or do his ears turn slightly pink at this comment?

"Yeah, sure," I say, looking anywhere but at his eyes. "We can meet after dinner." I glance at him and turn to walk towards the Great Hall. I feel his eyes on me, but I don't look back.

That was awkward.

I think I just need to tell someone about this situation. I need to talk this out before I'm stuck in a room with just Malfoy tonight. Alone. I need to sort through whatever feelings may or may not exist at this point.

I picture his silver eyes looking into mine and can almost feel his forehead resting against my own.

Yeah, I definitely need to sort this out before tonight.

* * *

I grab some toast from the Gryffindor table and head up to Gryffindor tower, hoping to find Lily. She is sitting in front of the fire playing cards with Randy when I enter. It's clear she immediately sees the distressed look on my face and calls me over.

"Hey, Rosey! What's going on?" She asks. She shoots Randy a look I can't decipher, but he apparently understands and gets up, smiles slightly at me, and heads towards a group of 6th years in the corner.

"Oh nothing. My life is in shambles because of Scorpius Malfoy. Just the usual." I try to play it cool, but I can tell that my cousin sees right through this.

"Alright," she says as she eyes me looking around the crowded common room. "Let's find an empty classroom? Then you can tell me everything."

As soon as Lily shuts the door of the classroom behind her, I launch into my story. I tell her about how mad I was when Malfoy started to make fun of her and Randy, and how I screamed at the prick to leave me alone.

"And then he said that he can't leave me alone. And when I asked why, he said, and I quote, 'I barely have room left in my mind to remember to breathe.'" Yes, I do remember his speech, word for word, thank you very much. I continue, "This is apparently because he thinks of nothing but me, he can't sleep at night because he's thinking of me, and when he does sleep, he dreams about me. These are his words, not mine."

"So he _is _in love with you!" Lily interrupts triumphantly, but I glare at her and continue.

"He finished his little speech by telling me he hates me, but something between us is different than it used to be. And then…" I trail off and feel my face start to heat up. Lily's eyes widen as she waits for me to continue.

"And then he said, and this is also a direct quote, 'God, Rose Weasley, I want every inch of you.' And that's when he kissed me." I feel my heart racing as I recap the moment.

Lily intakes a ton of air at once and starts to cough. "Wait. What do you mean he _kissed_ you? You mean, like, his mouth was on yours? What did you do?!"

"Well," I start, and I definitely feel my face turning bright red, "I wasn't really thinking things through, and he kissed me like it was something we do on the regular, and it just seemed so, I dunno, _natural_, that I kind of just went with it…"

Lily's mouth is hanging wide open as she stares at me.

I look at my hands and go on tentatively, "He really just full on kissed me, Lils. And I could hear this voice in the back of my head telling me how stupid it would be for me to kiss him back, but I just couldn't stop myself. All of that hate just translated straight into, I don't know, lust or something and I kissed him back. And the next thing I knew, I was against the book shelf with my legs around his waist. And then I was on the couch on top of him, and then he was on top of me, and that's when things… changed." I'm not sure if I want to tell Lily about the weird, almost _romantic_ actions that followed.

As I contemplate what to say next, she cuts in, "Before you go on with the story, I need to know some things. I have so many questions! But first of all, how long did this little snogging session last? Secondly, did any clothes come off at any point?"

I blush. I hate giving details. "Well I don't really know how long this lasted. Maybe 5 minutes? I'm not sure. It seemed like forever, but also like no time at all. And as for the clothes, I unbuttoned his shirt, and he took off my tie and unfastened a few of my buttons. But that was it."

Lily looks impressed and asks, "So what do you mean when you say 'things changed'?"

I feel a bit weird telling someone this. Almost like this is something between Malfoy and me that should stay between us. But I need some input, so I begin slowly, "Well, as we were kissing, Malfoy said, very quietly, 'Weasley, we can't do this.' But instead of backing off or pulling away, he kissed me again. And this was totally different. This was not a kiss like any kiss I've experienced before. I don't know how to describe it, but it really felt like it _meant_ something. Like it wasn't just a lustful kiss and a bad decision to be regretted the next day."

I look at my cousin-turned-therapist and she waits patiently for me to continue.

"And then, after that kiss, he leaned his forehead against mine and just looked at me. Eventually, he sat up and just kind of stared at the fireplace for a while before getting up to go to bed. So I stood up and started to say something to him, when he grabbed my arm and kind of arranged us to be standing closely in front of each other. And then he kissed me on the forehead and walked away."

I feel knots in my stomach. The night is a blur, but at the same time, so clear.

I decide to stop there and not tell Lily about the look he gave me as he said goodnight from his bedroom door. I wait for her to respond, but she just sits there thoughtfully.

"Lils, do you have anything for me? Any input?"

She looks me in the eye incredulously. "What kind of input do you need?! Malfoy tells you he can't stop thinking about you. Then he kisses you. And then, instead of just proceeding with a typical snogging, he kisses you like someone who obviously has a lot of feelings for you. He stares into your eyes, clearly realizes he doesn't hate you at all, and then kisses you on the forehead. The boy is _in love_ with you, Rose Weasley. _Unequivocally_. Which I suspect he just realized last night. And, honestly, he probably isn't going to be willing to admit it to anyone. Including _you_. So the real question here is this: Do you feel the same way about him? And if you do, are you willing to wait for him to wise up and stop being the idiot that he will surely be? Are you willing to wait for him to come to his senses and admit to you and everyone else that he is totally in love with you?"

I think back to that flash of emotion that was so plainly present on Malfoy's face last night, and probably on mine as well, and for once I don't argue with Lily's assessment that he's in love with me.

"I don't know how I feel about him…" I say slowly. I guess this isn't the truth, but that's as much as she's going to get right now. I haven't had time to assess my own feelings, let alone spill them to Lily Potter. "I just don't know what any of this means! Like what if I do maybe think we can be more than enemies? I mean, is there any way that Malfoy and I would ever both agree to pursue whatever this might be? And if we did, then what would everyone think? We obviously both have friends and family that would never approve."

Lily rolls her eyes at me dramatically. "Listen, Rose. First off, I thinks it's bullshit that you don't know how you feel about him. You definitely know. For Merlin's sake, _everyone_ knows! Or at least the people closest to you do. Secondly, who cares what other people think? It's your life and the people that matter most will support you no matter what. Lastly, I just want you to realize that getting to wherever you're going to get to with Malfoy is going to be hard. It's going to be an uphill battle the whole way. But if you're willing to try, I think it's something that you'll never regret."

I huff in annoyance. "_Ugh_! I wish he never would have kissed me!" I yell in frustration, even though it's not true.

"Rosey, you and I both know that isn't even remotely true," Lily says shrewdly. "But enough about this feelings stuff. I want to hear the juicy details of this snog! Malfoy is obviously a good kisser, so what else can you tell me? How do those abs feel?"

I laugh, thankful that Lily lightened the mood. I fill her in on the details I'm not too embarrassed to share and then we chat about her and Randy for a while. It's good to get my mind off of Malfoy. Or at least partially off of him.

I spend the rest of the day hanging out in Gryffindor common room and when I go to dinner, I barely notice that a certain Slytherin avoids looking at me for the entire meal.

* * *

After dinner, I head to the dance planning room, feeling extremely nervous since I have no idea what I'm going to say to Malfoy. He is already there when I arrive.

"Weasley," he says and nods.

"Malfoy," I say, following his lead.

I take out my things and we start to work, mostly in silence. We finish the project within the hour, having said a maximum of ten words to each other over the course of the evening.

I finally decide I need to say something to him about what happened. Not knowing what I'm going to say, I start with, "About last night…"

He simultaneously begins to say, "So, last night was…"

I clear my throat and he takes this opportunity to continue. "It didn't mean anything," he says, not meeting my eyes.

I feel slightly hurt by this comment even though I immediately know he's lying. I say in an annoyed tone, "Oh really, Malfoy? None of that meant anything at all to you?"

He looks up, his eyes snapping to mine, surprised that I've decided to argue. Clearly this conversation isn't going the way he thought it would.

"I… Well… It was a stupid mistake. It's not like I planned it or something. I wasn't thinking…" He is visibly nervous as he says this.

I raise an eyebrow and say, "So none of what you said was true? I mean, you made that whole speech about how you constantly think about me and how you 'want every inch' of me. So I guess you just -"

"My God, Weasley!" he interrupts, looking frustrating beyond belief. "Can't you just let this go? I'm aware that you enjoyed our little tryst, because after all, what girl in this school wouldn't? But it's not going to happen again! If you haven't gotten the point yet, I'm out of your league, Weasley. Sure, maybe you held some sort of unattainable charm before, but now that I've added you to the list of women I've snogged at this school, I really have no use for you." The prick doesn't meet my eyes as he says this and I hear Lily in my head telling me that he won't admit his feelings to anyone. Especially not to me. So rather than listening to anything he says, I stand up and let him know how things are going to be.

"You do realize, you absolute prat, that _you're_ the one who started the kiss. _You're_ the one who made that speech of _your_ own accord, professing the fact that _you_ can't get me out of _your_ head. No one made you do that; no one made you say those things. I know that even you wouldn't stoop so low as to tell a girl that kind of stuff to trick her into snogging you. And at any rate, I doubt you bid most of your conquests goodnight with a kiss on the forehead." I see him getting flustered as I say this. "Also, I saw the way you looked at me when you told me goodnight… It's the same look you've been giving me all year. Until last night, I was oblivious to what it meant, but I know now. So if you want to continue to lie to yourself, that's fine, but just realize that I'm not waiting around for you to admit your feelings to yourself."

I can see said emotion all over his face. He looks nervous, conflicted, and slightly angry all at once. Instead of waiting for him to speak, I pick up my school bag, turn around, and leave.

_Your move, Malfoy_, I think to myself. I'm not playing his games anymore. He's on my turf. And if he wants anything to do with me, he can man up and admit how he feels.

* * *

Throughout the week, Malfoy is perhaps ruder to me than he has ever been. I guess my plan to make him fess up to his feelings didn't exactly work, and I'm slowly starting to feel more and more stupid for assuming he actually cared. Although, Lily seems to think this is a natural progression for him and things have got to get worse before they get better.

I'm just hoping they get better sooner rather than later, because even though I know that I have some feelings for Malfoy lurking beneath the surface, I truly hate him this week.

By Friday, I am beyond ready for the weekend. I'll be able to avoid my worst enemy/newfound romantic interest (how messed up is that?) instead of listening to his petty insults. I wish I could just stop feeling anything for that twit, because he is an absolute arse of a human being, but my heart just doesn't seem to agree with my brain.

As I look forward to a Malfoy free weekend during breakfast, McGonagall sends flyers to each table with a flick of her wand. I pick one up and read a declaration stating that there will be mandatory dinner hours tonight. An announcement is going to be made. I'm sure this is the announcement of the Christmas Dance since we are currently halfway through November.

The school is buzzing with talk about what the announcement will be. Of course, some people already know, but the majority of the school seems to still be in the dark. When we all pack into the Great Hall for dinner later in the day, it seems louder than ever before. Everyone is carrying on and having a great time speculating about what is going to happen.

"I heard McGonagall is finally getting married and we are all expected to help cater the wedding!"

"Well I heard that some of the old dungeon classrooms are being converted into a new branch of the Three Broomsticks so we can all hang out there on weekends!"

I chuckle to myself as I listen to the ridiculous rumors. Finally, McGonagall stands up and the Hall quiets down immediately. I make eye contact with Malfoy, who quickly looks away.

"Attention, everyone!" she calls into the silence, rather unnecessarily considering nearly every eye is already on her. "The faculty and I are pleased to announce a special event happening here at Hogwarts this Christmas. Thanks in part to the hard work of your Head Boy and Girl, Mister Scorpius Malfoy and Miss Rose Weasley, we are happy to inform you that we will be hosting the first Hogwarts Christmas Dance in over a decade." The Hall erupts in cheers. Once things become quiet again, McGonagall continues,

"The majority of plans for the ball have been solidified. Third years and up will be able to attend. As decided by your Head students, you must have a date to attend, as the theme of this dance will be 'Magic and Mistletoe'."

McGonagall sits back down as the Hall lets out a collective cheer.

I see Zabini sidle up next to Malfoy and I scowl as he puts an arm around her shoulders, never taking his eyes off of mine as he does.

What a prick. Maybe I'll find someone to hang all over and then we'll see how he feels.

I stab a piece of pie with my fork dejectedly and Lily gives me a sympathetic look. I continue to stare at my plate until I hear Malfoy's voice in front of me, saying loudly, "So how does it feel to know you won't be able to attend the dance that you planned, Weasley?"

I look up and he's standing across from me with Zabini on his arm. The people around us fall silent.

I give Malfoy a warning look, hoping he gets the picture, but he continues, "I mean you'll never get a date, right?"

"Shove it, Malfoy. For once, can you please just leave me alone? I'm just trying to eat my dessert in peace." I can't believe he's picking this fight in front of all of these people.

"I'm just pointing out that you should try to bribe someone to be your date soon, or you'll be staying in the dorms all night while the cool kids enjoy the dance." I can feel my heart rate speeding up and I know I can't be the bigger person much longer. He goes on, "It's interesting to me that you helped make the rule that a date is required when you probably won't be able to find a date for yours-"

I stand up to throw my piece of pie at him and get a lot of satisfaction as it splashes across his chest and covers Zabini's sleeve. She screams and everyone at the Gryffindor table laughs. Malfoy looks stunned and I say to him, loudly enough for Zabini and several others to hear, "You didn't seem to think I'd have a problem getting a date last Saturday night, _Scorpius_."

I watch his shocked face and tune out the surrounding whispers before turning to leave the Hall, feeling like I'll start to cry if I look at him any longer. Lily follows me out and suggests I spend the night in Gryffindor tower.

When we make it back to the dorms, I feel frustrated tears forming. "I'm just so sick of him, Lils. I don't think he's ever going to come around."

She looks at me sympathetically. "He really is a jerk. But I'll say this," she gives a coy smile, "he's going to have a lot of explaining to do once what you just said to him makes its way around the school!"

I smile to myself as I picture Zabini losing all remaining sanity when she makes Malfoy explain what I meant.

Malfoy had better be prepared, because I plan on making him as miserable as possible if he messes with me again.

* * *

A/N: So, Rose is really toughening up now... And of course Malfoy has to be a total cad! But don't worry, he'll come around soon ;) I should have the next chapter up for sure by Thursday, possibly sooner... I hope you guys stick around for it!

Thanks again to all the reviewers, followers, and favoriters (if that's a word?)! Love hearing from you and I'm so glad you've all enjoyed these last couple chapters, because I really worked hard on them! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this one :)


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: It isn't mine!

**Chapter 16**

The next morning I slowly make my way back to the Heads' common room. It's early enough that I suspect Malfoy is still sleeping. At least I hope he is. I don't care to be around him right now. I may totally lose my cool if I have to put up with his insults again.

Or he may lose his cool. And we all know that might lead to Malfoy on the couch on top of me, which I don't think is a very good idea at this point. I'm not about to let him take advantage of me. No snogging unless he admits how he feels. That's the rule.

_When did I start making rules about kissing Scorpius Malfoy, anyways?_ I think to myself. Oh how things have changed.

But he's still a prick. So at least that's consistent.

I walk into the common room and find Malfoy asleep on the couch. What, was he waiting up for me or something?

The sound of the portrait closing awakens him. _Great._ I think about heading directly to my room, but can't resist the urge to say something.

"Waiting up for me, Malfoy?" I deadpan coolly.

Through his scowl, I see that familiar emotion come over his features as he sits up. "Not a chance, Weasley."

I don't respond as I meander over to the table and set my books down. Now I'm just asking for trouble.

"So," he starts conversationally, "thanks for that comment at dinner yesterday. Nobody will leave me alone about it and I had to sit through a classic Zabini panic attack. She slapped me twice. Half of Slytherin witnessed her screaming fit. I think I'm losing all credibility. Pretty soon, no one will take me seriously."

I sigh and roll my eyes, saying, "If you can't stand the heat, get out of the kitchen. Anyways, you deserve it, you prick. I'm sick of you making fun of me day after day. You'd think something would have changed in your attitude as of late, but that would be too good to be true, I guess. Maybe you should find someone else to degrade."

His eyes flash almost imperceptibly, but then a smirk reappears on his face. I look away and busy myself with some papers from my bag. "Aw, come on, _Rose_," he says snidely and I snap my eyes back up to his. "You and your friends just make yourselves such easy targets! Particularly _you_. I just can't help speaking the truth!"

I can tell that I've given away too much with the look on my face. _Damn_. The king of the prats has once again gotten under my skin.

"Did I hurt your feelings, then? Looks like it." Malfoy laughs coldly. It's a laugh I haven't heard in a long time, and this fact, perhaps more than anything, is what makes me feel tearful. "It's not my fault you thought I'd actually start being nice to you, you know. That I'd actually _like_ you. You really should get over this little crush you have, Weasley. I mean, I don't blame you, but the whole unreciprocated love thing is fairly pathetic."

I sense my ears turning red and shout back at him, "You are such a _hypocrite_!" I feel my blood starting to boil. "You make fun of Lily and Randy because they actually have _feelings_ for each other! You make fun of me for maybe stupidly have a tiny shred of _feeling_ for you!" His eyes flash again. "You disrespect everyone who openly embraces what you are most afraid of. You're so terrified that you might actually _feel_ something that you have turned into an even bigger asshole than you used to be! I know you want me, Malfoy! I see it all over your face _every single time_ you look at me! You literally admitted to me that you want me! But guess what? I'm done!"

I take a few deep breaths and watch his face turn to shock. "I hate you, Malfoy! You've made my life a living hell from day one, so I'm through! No more games, no more insults, no more anything! I'm done speaking to you. _Ever_. So if you want to finally grow up, go right ahead, but it's too late to win me over."

I take a few deep breaths and notice that Malfoy looks visibly hurt. And he looks sorry. But I couldn't care less what he looks like because I'm done with him forever at this point. I see the everlasting orchid mocking me from the mantle and have a sudden urge to throw it in his face. Instead, I give him a final glare and say with vehemence,

"Please do not ever speak to me again."

And with that, I walk to my bedroom and slam the door behind me.

* * *

After about an hour, I'm lying in bed fresh from the shower trying to focus on finishing a transfiguration essay, but this isn't going very well. And of course, the little focus I have goes straight out the window when I hear a knock at the door.

I ignore it and try to focus on what I'm doing, but Malfoy doesn't stop knocking. After a few minutes, he says in a tone that manages to sound exasperated and apologetic at once, "Come on, Rose. Just open the door. I'm sorry, okay? I didn't realize you were going to totally lose it."

_Really, Malfoy? Not helping._

I hear him huff loudly. "That sounded worse than I meant it to. I'm not good at apologies. As you know. I'm just not used to someone who gets under my skin the way you do…"

He trails off and I wait for him to continue. I'm mad at myself for even caring what he's going to say, but I can't help it.

"I mean can you really just expect me to forget about our history as enemies and all of a sudden stop being a prick? Insulting each other is what we do. We hate each other, remember?"

_Yes we do_, I think to myself. But I just want to scream, _no we don't._ The whole hate thing kind of took a back seat the minute he kissed my forehead.

"Well, I guess you really aren't going to talk to me, so I'm sorry. I guess I'll be leaving you alone from now on."

After a minute or two I hear the portrait hole open and close.

I walk into the common room, half hoping that Malfoy is still around, but he's nowhere to be seen.

_Ugh, what are you thinking, Weasley?_ I say to myself in Malfoy's tone. _You're through with that twit, remember?_

I head to the Gryffindor common room to tell Lily that, much to her disappointment, the great saga of Weasley and Malfoy is over.

* * *

Later that night at dinner, I can feel Malfoy watching me, but I make a point not to look at him. I won't give him the satisfaction. Maybe I'll start looking for a date to the ball. I'd love to walk in on the arm of someone else. That would show him.

But who the hell am I going to go with? My mind reels with the few possibilities I can think of, but I can't stop it from circling back around to Malfoy. I sneak a glance at him, but immediately look back to my lap when his metallic eyes meet my blue ones.

_What does any of this mean?_ He hates me, he wants me, he insults me, he apologizes to me, he avoids me, he stares at me. Scorpius Malfoy is officially a puzzle I cannot solve, a riddle I cannot crack.

But I'm through with him, right? So it doesn't matter anymore, right?

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Hugo says loudly, "So, Rosey. What's going on with you and Malfoy anyways? Isn't it about time you filled us in?"

I stare blankly at him and notice Albus eyeing me suspiciously.

"I, uh, what do you mean?" I ask, feeling slightly flustered.

"Well," says Al in a vastly annoyed tone, "he has literally not taken his eyes off of you the entire meal. If you haven't realized, he is blatantly staring at you and has been doing so for the past 40 minutes. It appears that everyone is taking notice. Except you, perhaps." Oh, I noticed. I've been noticing all year.

"How should I know what his problem is?" I ask darkly, feeling my cheeks heat up.

Hugo and Al exchange glances before Hugo starts, "Dear sister, I think you must know there are quite a few rumors going around about the two of you…"

"Mostly stemming from the fact that you, um, _heavily_ implied that something was going on with the two of you when you made that comment to him about getting a date to the dance…" I can't hide from Albus' penetrating stare.

I _really _don't need this right now. I feel like I might start crying if I talk about any of this.

Luckily, Lily finally comes to my rescue.

"Give it a rest, you two. What Rosey does is her business, so leave her alone. If there is something going on between her and Malfoy, I'm sure she will tell us when she's good and ready. But I'll say this: You morons accusing her like she's done something totally wrong probably wouldn't be helping what would already be a tough situation if that situation was actually happening!"

I'm not sure that anyone really understands what Lily says, but at least it shuts Hugo and Al up. I take this as my opportunity for a quick getaway.

"Well, now that you guys are done with twenty questions, I've got to go work on some homework," I say darkly, trying to keep the potential tears at bay. As I get up from my seat, Malfoy follows suit, which isn't lost on Hugo and Al. They exchange another glance as I begin to walk away.

I notice Malfoy following me and I speed up slightly. I do not need another confrontation with him in front of everyone. The rumor mill has enough material on me to last a lifetime, at this point.

"Weasley, wait up!" he calls after me. _Not a chance, Malfoy_.

I continue walking and can tell people are watching us. The sound of whispering gossip is closing in on me. Once I'm outside the Great Hall I hear Malfoy jog to catch up with me.

"Seriously, Weasley? You _still_ aren't going to talk to me?" he asks loudly from a few yards behind me.

I ignore him, but he catches up to me and continues talking the entire way to the dorms without me saying a single word. I don't even spare a glance for him, but this does not seem to deter him in the least.

"It's fine if you don't want to spend more time with me than necessary. I totally understand that. But the least you could do is be civil and speak to me. I mean, we are acquaintances, right?" I cannot believe he is seriously saying this right now. He continues,

"I think we can act like cordial acquaintances do. I know some things have taken place that may make it hard to be, um, friendly to each other? Seriously, Weasley. I can make an effort to be nicer. What do you say to calling a truce?"

I glance at him for the first time during this one-sided conversation and then turn to face forward, continuing to walk.

"So I guess the truce isn't happening?" He is really starting to sound desperate now. "We need to at least speak to each other in class here and there."

I tried to be civil to him all year. Okay, maybe I didn't try that hard. But how many times did I yell at him for ruining any semblance of civility that was established? And how many times did he just insult me further when I attempted to be friendly? How many times did he tell me he would never be friends with me, never like me, never give the time of day to someone as beneath him as me?

Now it's my turn to reject him. It's my turn to thwart any plans of courtesy. It's my turn to have the upper hand.

"And we still have to finish planning the ball," he finishes. At the mention of the ball, I feel a pang of sadness. He waits for a response as I step through the portrait hole and walk towards my bedroom.

"Come on. Just wait a minute. Please."

Please? _Please?_ Since when does Scorpius Malfoy say "please"?

I turn around and wait expectantly for whatever it is that he wants to say. It's the first time I've held any substantial eye contact with him since our argument and I can see him getting visibly nervous. For the first time since our kiss, I feel like he might actually say something meaningful.

But when he doesn't say anything after half a minute, I give him the most scathing glare I can muster and walk into my bedroom, slamming the door behind me.

I fall face down onto my mattress and scream into my pillow.

I lay in bed for the next hour trying to get my thoughts off of Malfoy, but unfortunately it doesn't seem like that's going to happen anytime soon.

Or ever.

Because I can't stop feeling his forehead leaning against mine. And I can't stop hearing his whisper in my ear. And I can't stop smelling his minty scent that somehow manages to cloud my judgment every time he's near me.

I picture his silver eyes locked onto my sapphire ones, and I hate myself for finally, incontrovertibly knowing that I'm in love with Scorpius bloody Malfoy.

* * *

A/N: So, there it is... the realization. Now if only Malfoy can figure out his side of things... Maybe next chapter ;) Should be posted sometime on Sunday!

Thanks again to everyone for the reviews/follows/faves! I can't wait to read your thoughts on this chapter! :)


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Nope. Doesn't belong to me!

**Chapter 17**

For the next week, I pretty successfully ignore Scorpius Malfoy. It isn't an easy task considering he tries to talk to me every chance he gets.

For example, we were working together in Arithmancy on Tuesday morning when he decided to bring up the status of our _relationship_, for lack of a better word. I could tell he was trying to trick me into talking to him.

"Well we can use the angle here and factor it into the summation," he said, pointing to something in his text book. "And then maybe you'll start talking to me about something other than school work." I remember resisting a strong urge to roll my eyes and give a snappy comeback. But instead, I remarked on our Arithmancy work and ignored the second half of his statement.

On Wednesday, apparently getting fed up with me ignoring him, Malfoy decided to walk straight over to the Gryffindor table at lunch. Bold choice, considering the table is full of people that absolutely despise him.

"Weasley, can I talk to you for a minute?" I scowled and let Al tell him off.

"Sod off, Malfoy, before I hex you into the next century. Can't you see that my lovely cousin wants nothing to do with the likes of you?" Thank you, Albus Potter. I knew I liked you!

Luckily on Thursday, I wasn't forced to work with Malfoy in any classes and he seemed to have given up on getting me to converse with him.

As I get ready for class on Friday morning, I feel pretty satisfied with my efforts to shut the prince of Slytherin out of my life. After all, it is no simple task to ignore the one person your gut is telling you to talk to.

I hear Malfoy get out of the shower and figure I should leave before he's ready. I'd rather not run into him sooner than I have to. Any interaction that isn't strictly professional might cause me to make rash decisions, especially considering my heart and my head aren't exactly cooperating with each other right now.

Unfortunately, Malfoy is walking out of his bedroom at the exact moment I decide to leave mine. He freezes in his doorway, dress pants on, but fully shirtless. His hair is damp from the shower, hanging messily over his forehead. I feel my heart rate skyrocket as I freeze in place.

_Come on, Rose! Move your feet!_

I snap out of my trance and look away from him. I start making my way towards the portrait hole when he swiftly steps in front of me and stops me with his hands on my shoulders. I can feel my cheeks turning pink as I look at his bare chest in front of me, and decide instead to meet his eyes. My mind fills with fog as I try to glare, but his scent is messing with my thought process and I suddenly feel my hand moving to touch his wrist.

"Morning…" he says lamely. This brings me back to reality and I immediately let go of him and step away. He looks momentarily disappointed, but then grins. _Prat_.

I am about to say something rude, but he abruptly turns and walks back to his room before I can form a coherent insult.

_Ugh!_ I think to myself. I need to lock down these emotions of mine. That situation could have been avoided! Now he is messing with me again! I am not going to let him run this situation. I'm the one that's in charge here!

* * *

I catch Malfoy giving me sly smirks several times throughout the morning. He must really think I'm coming around, after this morning. Maybe I should just talk to him.

Nope, nevermind. I know that if I talk to him, he will never admit his feelings, and I'll be in the same boat I have been in all year.

Well not all year, right? I mean I only just started having feelings for that prick. I think.

Actually, I don't know anymore. Maybe I've had feelings for him for years and just didn't know it.

Clearly he's had feelings for me for years. Knowing my favorite flower. Knowing I hate my stupid nickname.

And clearly he didn't realize he had these feelings until recently.

I think back to all of our years as classmates and laugh to myself. Yep. I definitely hated him. I mean until this year, when he started to grow a heart or something.

I realize I'm staring at him across the room and look away. I really need to not see any more of him this week if I want to keep my sanity. Maybe I'll just stay in Gryffindor tower this weekend.

It's better than facing my feelings, right?

* * *

Later that night, I'm sitting with Lily in front of the fireplace in the Gryffindor common room as we chat about the most recent quidditch game where Hufflepuff demolished Ravenclaw, thanks in part to Tyler's skills on the pitch.

"Speaking of Tyler," Lily starts nervously, "You know there's a rumor about you two going around, right?"

Seriously? More rumors? "He's got a girlfriend, Lils. Who cares what people are saying?" I roll my eyes. I am so sick of the gossipers at this school.

Lily starts slowly, like she is trying to ease into this conversation, "Well, from the looks of it, Malfoy cares."

My eyes snap onto hers. "I mean, I first heard the rumor that you and Tyler were back together around lunchtime," she continues. "Have you seen Malfoy at all since then?"

Now that I think about it, I haven't seen Malfoy since lunch, except briefly at dinner. He was leaving as I was sitting down.

"Nope, I haven't."

"Well, you may or may not know that people are starting to talk about Malfoy, too. He seems to have sworn off women this past week. Typically, he's winking and flirting with half of the female Hogwarts population, but he hasn't said a single word to any girls but you from what I've been hearing." She gives me an expectant look, but when I say nothing, she continues,

"Anyways, I guess Zabini is massively peeved. Apparently she thought they'd be attending the dance together, but now he won't even associate with her. The girl cannot take a hint, I'll tell you that."

I sigh, trying not to let my impatience show. I just want to hear more about Malfoy's interest in the rumors about my personal life. "So what does this have to do with Tyler and me?"

"Well, apparently Zabini is the one who started this rumor that you two are together and attending the dance as a couple. Now, I've heard that she did this to prove to her friends that Malfoy doesn't care what you do. She thought he wouldn't think twice about the rumor. But it seems to have backfired…"

"What exactly do you mean?" I feel like I'm missing something here and I can't keep my pulse from racing.

My cousin thinks for a while, as if choosing her words carefully. "You were late to dinner, so I guess you didn't see what happened. Zabini was having a fit and yelling at some friends when she said something like 'He doesn't care about her! She's back together with that Hufflepuff quidditch captain anyways!'

"Well obviously, Malfoy heard this and he stood up and said something to her that I couldn't hear. She then practically screamed that of course you're going to the dance with Tyler. I kid you not, when she said it, it looked like Malfoy had just found out his favorite pet cat died. He talked to Zabini for maybe another 10 seconds and she looked angry. Then you walked in and he left."

I mull this over for a minute, trying to calm the jittery feeling in my stomach, and then say darkly, "Let him think I have a date. Give him a taste of his own medicine. He kissed me and then paraded around with Zabini on his arm, so he deserves this."

Lily nods, but then says quietly, not meeting my eye, "I mean maybe you can give him another chance…"

"Ugh! No! I won't give him another chance until he confesses his feelings. I'm not be jerked around by him anymore!" _Ugh_. So why do I feel like I want to find Malfoy and tell him none of the rumors are true?

_Tyler and I broke up._

That was the sentence that started it all. The sentence that led to a kiss on the hand under some mistletoe. The kiss on the hand that led to the declaration that he wanted me. The declaration that led to the kiss on the lips. That led to the kiss on the forehead. That led to me falling crazy, stupid, _in love_ with Scorpius Malfoy.

So why not tell him? _Tyler and I aren't together._ And maybe it will lead to another kiss, and another declaration, and a happily ever after I suspect will never come.

Lily gives me a sympathetic look and I sit in silence thinking about how things were so much easier when Malfoy was my enemy.

* * *

The next morning, Lily and I head down to breakfast together. I didn't sleep well and would rather lie in bed, but she tells me that sulking is a slippery slope and forces me to come along.

Of course, who else do we run into but Scorpius bloody Malfoy? He is leaving the Hall as we enter and I feel my breath catch in my throat as I spot his messy blonde hair and silver eyes meeting mine.

I shake my head and start to walk towards the Gryffindor table, but Malfoy walks up to me and blocks my path.

"So I hear you have a date for the dance," he says in an accusatory tone, eyes fiery.

"Don't believe everything you hear, Malfoy," I say in annoyance, but he quickly retorts,

"Well, do you?"

I scowl and ask with hostility, slightly louder than intended, "So what if I do?"

People are starting to stare and whisper. _What else is new?_ I see that flash of emotion on his face as he says, "Seriously, Rose? You're back together with that Hufflepuff loser?"

I am getting angrier by the second. "Jealous much, _Scorpius_?" I ask scathingly. He looks shocked. _I mean, really. _ What did he expect to happen during this exchange?

I give him a smirk that tops even the famous Malfoy trademark sneer. "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to eat my breakfast in peace," I say as I push past him. As I sit down, he gives me an indecipherable look, but then abruptly turns around and leaves the Great Hall.

I try to ignore the whispers coming from every direction. I know people are wondering if Slytherin's ice king has been won over by none other than Rose Weasley. Is she really dating Tyler Wood? Is Scorpius Malfoy going to fight to win her heart?

I wish I could be one of the people whispering instead of the center of all the attention. Now I know what a goldfish feels like. Spending its life isolated in a bowl with everyone staring at it from afar, never quite hearing what people are saying about it.

_Stupid storytellers_.

Lily brings me out of my reverie by whispering, "I'm telling you, maybe he just needs another chance…"

I scowl and take a bite of oatmeal.

My moping is interrupted by the sudden arrival of hundreds of owls rushing through the windows. The number of owls far exceeds the usual daily mail amount. Everyone's faces snap upwards to look at the ceiling.

Suddenly, a series of loud bangs beings. Then come the whistles. Fireworks! The owls are carrying fireworks!

The hall fills with "_oohs_" and "_aahs_" buried under the sounds of the pyrotechnics. The bright light of the fireworks bathes our plates in metallic light.

"They're spelling something!" Lily yells as the fireworks start forming words. I must admit, this is pretty amazing. At least this will overshadow the Rose Weasley and Scorpius Malfoy gossip.

After another 10 seconds or so, it is clear what the words say. "WILL YOU GO TO THE DANCE WITH ME?"

Abruptly, the owls land on empty seats and open place settings, sending the hall into sudden silence. Everyone looks around bewildered until a random Hufflepuff yells "There!" and points to the head table. I look towards the front of the hall and see none other than Randy Longbottom standing over McGonagall's plate in his best dress robes, holding a giant bouquet of flowers. He is looking at Lily with a nervous smile. In the total silence, he asks casually, "So. How 'bout it, Lils?"

Her face shows pure shock and I laugh to myself. Then suddenly, she stands up and screams, "Yes!" while running across the hall to Randy. He steps off the table to meet her and hand her the flowers, but he lets them fall to the floor as she jumps into his arms and kisses him full on the lips. The hall erupts in loud whoops and cheers. I see Al and Hugo high fiving towards the back of the hall and I clap along with everyone else.

Oh to have a normal, happy relationship! I guess something like this isn't really in the cards for me. Not a chance of a big public declaration of feelings happening when Malfoy is involved.

I imagine him admitting how he feels about me in front of everyone and I scoff.

He doesn't have to admit it to everyone, but I wish he would just admit it to me.

Or at the very least, admit it to himself.

* * *

A/N: So Lily and Randy are finally making it happen! But poor Rose can't figure things out with Scorpius... not that he isn't (kind of) trying ;)

I'm thinking the next chapter will be up by Wednesday... and there is a big moment in it that you won't want to miss! Thanks to all you wonderful people reading this, and especially for the reviews! Hopefully we can get it up over 200 reviews by the end of the story! :) I love hearing your thoughts... some of you are so insightful! Can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Nope. Not mine!

**Chapter 18**

So, I will admit, since Lily and Randy have officially become a couple as of this morning, I guess I might be a bit bitter. I know I should be happy for them, and honestly I am, but it's kind of hard to show it when my own love life is in shambles.

After hanging out with the two of them in Gryffindor tower for a while, I decide it's time to find something else to do to occupy my time. I can't really spend the rest of the weekend holed up with the new couple in Gryffindor tower, after all. At any rate, the sight of Lily and Randy is making me slightly depressed.

Okay, really depressed.

I leave the tower and decide to kill some time in the library instead of going back to the Heads' common room. I'm already on edge today, what with the Malfoy confrontation and the Lily and Randy revelation. It probably wouldn't be a good time for me to run into the Slytherin prick when I'm in a slightly fragile emotional state, would it?

I walk slowly towards the library and head back to my old table in the depths of the stacks when I arrive. The table Malfoy claims he used before I ever started sitting there. He's nowhere to be seen and I feel my heart drop slightly.

_Pull yourself together, Rose! You're avoiding him, remember?_

Yep. I'm avoiding him. So why am I also trying to purposely bump into him? Seems like a recipe for disaster. But how much more of a disaster could this situation really be right now?

I drop my books down on the table, but have no inclination to do any of my homework. Instead, I climb onto the table myself and lay down, looking up at the pitched ceiling, sunlight streaming in above the bookshelves from the arched windows.

Every time I close my eyes, I see him. I see his silver eyes directly in front of mine, begging me to figure out what his brain is thinking behind them.

But the sad thing is, I know what he's thinking. I know deep down exactly how he feels about me.

So why can't he figure it out? Why must I sulk around the castle, practically heartbroken just because he can't admit to himself how he feels?

I keep my eyes closed and try to clear my thoughts, letting the silence of the library wash over me. I breathe in the smell of thousands of dusty tomes, old parchment paper, and stale air.

_What am I going to do about Malfoy?_

* * *

The glow of sunlight through my eyelids awakens me a while later. Of course, I still have no answers to the conundrum that is my life right now, but I decide it's probably time to make my way back to the Heads' dorms anyways. I can't avoid my problems forever.

I slowly meander back to the dorms, hoping I won't run into the bane of my existence when I arrive. I take a deep breath before entering through the portrait hole, preparing for what might be waiting for me.

As I feared, Malfoy is there. He is sitting in a chair by the fire with his hair hanging messily above his eyes. I feel a flutter in my stomach as he catches my eye, but I look away quickly and head towards my bedroom.

"You never did answer…" he says, trailing off, stopping me in my tracks as I step towards my door.

I turn quickly to face him. "Answer what, Malfoy?" I spit with satisfying hostility.

His face is unreadable as he asks, "Are you back together with that Hufflepuff prat?"

He doesn't deserve to know anything about me or my life at this point. "Why don't you tell me why you care?" I shoot back at him.

Malfoy looks at me long and hard and it appears that he may finally fess up to his feelings. But alas, he shakes his head and says, "I just want to know if I have another valid reason to make fun of you."

He looks disappointed in himself, and I feel angry, disappointed, and sad all at once.

"Wow," I say as tears start welling up in my eyes, "I really thought I knew what you were going to say. But maybe I'm wrong. Maybe you don't feel anything for me at all." A tear starts to slowly roll down my cheek and Malfoy truly looks sorry. He stands up, as if to walk towards me, but then freezes. His eyes flit from mine to a space somewhere above my shoulder and back again. He looks conflicted, which somehow convinces me of what I need to say to him. I take a deep breath, trying to convey what I'm feeling through my eyes, but he doesn't seem to get the message.

"You know, Malfoy," I begin slowly, contemplating if I'm actually going to say what I want to say.

_Just say it, Rose_.

"As stupid, idiotic, and batshit crazy as I know it is, I'm in love with the one person on this earth that I hate the most."

His eyes firmly lock onto mine, but I can't tell what he's thinking. I continue slowly, "I don't know how it happened. I don't know how I was careless enough to let you into my life. But you sent me a flower and we got stuck under some mistletoe and somewhere along the line you ended up on top of me on the couch and something happened between us." My voice cracks as I say this, and Malfoy makes another would-be-movement towards me, but once again stays in place.

"And I'll tell you this," I go on, "the one thing I feel good about is the fact that I have been honest with myself. I've put myself out there. I'm not going to look back on this years from now and wonder 'what if?'" I shake my head in dismay, but force myself to hold his gaze.

"But you will, Malfoy. You'll always wonder. If you have any shred of feeling for me at all, you'll regret being a prick. You'll regret missing out on what could be a total disaster, but might, just maybe, be the best decision you've ever made. And unless you are willing to admit to me what I'm almost sure is true, I can't talk to you anymore. I can't exchange glances with you across the Great Hall. I can't have stupid arguments with you. I can't be around you."

I wipe the tear from my cheek, keeping my eyes locked onto his. More than anything, he looks shocked. I feel my heart racing, waiting for him to respond, waiting for him to finally put me at ease for once in my life. But after a full minute of waiting for him to say something, I decide he's never going to tell me what I want to hear. I abruptly turn around and walk into my bedroom, closing the door softly behind me.

I hear him running the shower a little while later and take this as my opportunity to loudly burst into tears.

* * *

A/N: So she told him. Bold choice, I must say. And what will Malfoy do with this new confession? Hopefully he'll stop being a total cad ;) And don't worry, Rose will be less depressing in the future... this chapter is kind of a total downer, I know! But the drama will fade!

This was just a short preface to a big ending in a couple chapters, so I hope you all stick around for the finale! Thanks for all your support... you guys have been totally awesome... can't wait to read your reviews :)


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I don't own it at all!

**Chapter 19**

For the next couple of weeks, it appears that Malfoy is avoiding me as much as I'm avoiding him. Lily keeps telling me to give him time, but how much time does a guy need?

Well actually, a guy might need about seven years of time according to my mother.

But that's beside the point! I'm not about to sulk for the next seven years, so Malfoy better make his move soon. If he's even going to at all.

"So are you going to tell me what happened that made Malfoy go from chasing you down in the Great Hall to totally ignoring you?" Lily asks one afternoon in Gryffindor tower, pulling me out of my own confused thoughts.

I still haven't told my cousin that I professed my love to Malfoy. Or that I'm in love with the prat in the first place. She obviously knows I'm hiding something, but until now, I've felt like this is just too personal to talk about. And I do not want to relive something that I consider nothing short of rejection.

"It's just kind of personal," I say exasperatedly.

She rolls her eyes. "What do you mean by personal?"

I take a deep breath and decide that I guess it's time. I say quietly, without meeting her probing eyes, "Well for starters, I'm in love with him."

Lily inhales suddenly and starts coughing. "Like _in love_ in love?" she asks once she recovers while looking at me in awe.

"Yes," I say, eyes facing my lap. "I don't know how it happened, but it did."

"So that's why you're avoiding him? Because you don't want to be in love with him?"

_I think that ship has sailed._ I mumble quietly, "Well, not exactly…"

Her eyes widen and when I remain silent she practically screams, "What does 'not exactly' mean?!"

I guess I can't really stop telling the story now. I choose my words carefully. "I may have told Malfoy how I feel." And then the words start pouring out. "I was just so sad and angry that he wouldn't admit how he felt and for some reason I thought that telling him I'm in love with him would make him finally realize he feels the same way. So I made a big speech about it and started crying and told him I can't be around him if he isn't willing to consider his feelings. And then after my dramatic proclamation, he just stared at me in shock and didn't say anything. Not a single word." I hear my voice crack, but continue. "Ever since, we've been avoiding each other and only talking in class when we have to work together. I don't know what to do. I just want to forget about him." I take a deep breath and try to hold back the tears while putting my head in my hands.

When I look up, Lily is eyeing me sympathetically which, if possible, makes me feel even worse. "You know he feels the same," she begins in a soothing tone. "But I honestly don't know if he will ever come around. I'd like to find him and give him a piece of my mind…" She trails off with a fire in her eyes and looks like she is contemplating all of the nasty things she'd like to say to the prick of the century.

"Well, at least this semester is almost over," I say forlornly. "Only one more to go with the arse named Scorpius Malfoy."

* * *

By mid-December, I'm in a pretty cozy Malfoy avoiding routine. Sure, we see each other in class, but I've nearly completely avoided all eye contact with him since that day in November. Sometimes, though, I do sneak glances at him when he's not paying attention, and I must say, he looks dreadful. I haven't seen him speak to anyone (other than me in class) in weeks. That is, until the week of the dance rolls around.

As I'm walking out of the library into a crowded hallway filled with the between class rush, I catch sight of a head of platinum blonde hair out of the corner of my eye. My vision focuses on Scorpius Malfoy walking out of an unused classroom with none other than Hugo Weasley and Albus Potter. Hugo gives him what I can only describe as a friendly nod, while Al looks at him skeptically.

_What is going on?_

I head over towards them, but the Slytherin prince walks away before I get there. Hugo and Al don't notice me approaching, so I cough loudly.

"Hey, Rosey," Al says in a bored tone. So they don't realize what I just saw. Might as well cut to the chase.

"What were you guys doing talking to Malfoy?" I ask sharply. They exchange glances, before looking back at me.

Hugo begins with a sympathetic smile, "Dear sister, we were simply making sure that arse wasn't doing anything to make you more miserable than you clearly already are!" One look at Al tells me that this is a lie.

"Relax," he says in a snarky tone, "we aren't trying to scare off your little lover boy."

I feel my face immediately heat up. "I… you don't… that's preposterous!" _Lame, Rose_.

Al rolls his eyes and gives a wry smile. "Listen, Rose. You don't have to pretend for us. It's not a big deal. Honestly, I've thought of trying to get into Eleanor Zabini's pants before…"

_Ugh!_ I stare at him in absolute horror.

Hugo lets out a loud guffaw. "I think what Al is trying to say, while permanently scarring us for life, is that the heart wants what the heart wants, or whatever other crap people say about these situations."

"Yeah, yeah. Just because Malfoy is seriously the biggest prick of all time and I'd like to give him a good punch to the jaw- _ouch!_" Hugo gives Al a swift elbow to the bicep.

"Anyways," Al continues, rubbing his arm, "if you want to waste your time with him," Hugo's eyes flash at him, "it's your prerogative. I mean, he _does_ seem pretty hung up on you, though."

"Plus, I lost my bet to Lily a while back at this point, so now that I have no stakes in the outcome of this relationship, go ahead and do what makes you happy, sis!" Hugo smiles at me. Something seriously odd is going on here.

I collect my thoughts and ask suspiciously, "What did he say to you? Why are you guys suddenly so supportive of, or at least not against, this? And who even says I want anything to do with him?!"

They both laugh. "Come on, Rose-a-lee," Hugo begins in sing-song, as if talking to a child. I scowl. "Any idiot can see you're in love with him."

I open my mouth to argue, but they turn around and walk away, still laughing.

_What the bloody hell did Malfoy say to them?_

* * *

Later that evening at dinner, McGonagall gathers all of the prefects together, along with Malfoy and me. I sneak a glance at him, but he doesn't seem to notice.

"As you all know, the Christmas Dance will take place this Saturday evening," the Headmistress begins briskly. "I'd like decorating to begin tomorrow night. As some of you know, the dance will be taking place in the magically expanded third floor corridor. I suggest you all meet there at seven o'clock tomorrow evening to start preparing."

I glance again at Malfoy and for the first time in weeks, he holds my gaze. It feels like time stops as I finally look into his unreadable eyes.

"Mr. Malfoy!" McGonagall says sharply and we look away from each other. "Would you kindly answer my question and stop staring at Miss Weasley, please!" I swear I see the hint of a smile on her face.

Malfoy's neck turns slightly pink. "Sorry, Professor. What did you ask?"

A few of the prefects whisper to one another and exchange meaningful glances. "I asked whether you've learned the spell for the magical slide show that will be projected throughout the dance."

"Yes, ma'am. I looked into it last week."

"Thank you. Now as long as we have the magical mistletoe spell as well, everything else should come easily. Also note that you must all attend the dance to keep things in order, whether you have a date or not. Good luck, and if you need assistance, please contact me directly."

McGonagall walks away and I look back at Malfoy, but he has already turned around to leave the Great Hall.

* * *

By the time seven o'clock rolls around on Tuesday, I'm feeling out of sorts and nervous. This will be the first time outside of class that Malfoy and I have had any significant interaction since I told him I'm in love with him.

Once everyone is gathered in the corridor, Malfoy and I dole out tasks. He and I are on Christmas tree decorating duty. We have decided that these will be done by hand without the use of magic to give them a more authentic and less staged feel.

We work in silence for a while as the prefects shuffle around us with chair covers and ribbons. Malfoy has chosen to work on the same tree as me, which puts me on edge. I try to focus on the decorating, but I feel my heart racing.

_Stupid heart._

I unconsciously start singing along quietly with the Christmas carols that are playing throughout the corridor.

"I hate to admit it, but you have a really nice singing voice, you know," Malfoy says conversationally. I stop singing and look at him, totally shocked. So he doesn't speak to me for weeks, or even spare a glance at me, and he opens with this? "At first I hated hearing you singing in the shower in the mornings, but now..." he trails off.

I give him a puzzled look and wait for him to continue. When he doesn't, I quietly say, "Thanks."

We continue decorating and I start thinking about that day under the mistletoe. I don't know why that day stands out so much to me. Maybe that was the day I can pinpoint as the day I realized Malfoy had feelings for me. Or that I had feelings for him. _Have_ feelings for him.

I'm pulled out of my thoughts when Malfoy brushes against me to grab another box of Christmas bulbs. He remains quite close to me, his arm against my shoulder. I feel goosebumps forming and try to force myself to move away, but my brain isn't functioning properly.

After a few seconds, he says in a quiet voice, "Go to the dance with me."

My heart skips a beat, but I come to my senses and say sharply, "At this point, what makes you think I'd agree to go anywhere with you, Malfoy?" _Okay, I could probably be nicer_.

I look up at him and he doesn't look surprised by my response. "I need a date and you're the only person I would ever go with," he says simply. My heart is racing.

Once again,_ stupid heart._

"I don't think it's a good idea," I say flatly. That flash of emotion crosses his features.

"Come on, Rose. Can't you see I'm trying here?" He locks his eyes onto mine, but I look away before I lose all good judgment.

"And what is it that you're trying for, exactly?" I ask harshly. He looks at me the way he looked at me when we kissed. An open book that somehow refuses to be read.

"You know what I'm trying for. Can't you just go easy on me? I'm asking you to the dance. I want to go with you." He sounds slightly desperate as he says this, but I can't help but catch the middle of what he says.

"Go easy on you? Because you've gone so easy on me?" _Just interrupt me. Tell me how you feel._

"I'm not going with you, Malfoy," I continue. "You'll have to find another date. Or go alone. You haven't spoken to me in weeks, so I don't know what makes you think I'm going to give you the time of day now. Especially not after what happened…" I can feel my cheeks heating up.

I pick up a box of ornaments and make to walk away, but he puts a hand on my arm and I turn back to face him. He looks disappointed and I feel my glare soften. At this, I see him smile almost imperceptibly as he takes the box of ornaments from me, turning to walk away.

"Wait…" I say before I can stop myself. He turns back and meets my eyes. "What were you talking to Hugo and Al about the other day?" His face breaks into a genuine smile as he shakes his head.

"I guess that's for me to know and you to find out,_ Weasley._" With this, he turns around and walks across the hall to a different tree.

_Ugh!_ What a twit.

Although, I guess I didn't need to reject him. I mean, I'd like nothing more than to go to the dance with him.

But honestly, I've tried to let him in, I really have. And it's ended in nothing but heartbreak for me every single time. How am I supposed to believe this would be any different?

I can't agree to do anything with him unless he tells me how he feels, right? If I agree to attend the dance with him, that's a sign that I don't need to hear his feelings. But I do. I can't spend time with him and not know for sure. I can't feel like he could walk away at any point when I'm stuck being crazy, stupid, in love with him.

I mean, he is putting in an effort now, though. So maybe, Lily is wrong. Maybe he will actually come around. And he was talking to Hu and Al about something. Something that apparently changed their minds about him, since I now have their blessing to date him.

I glance at him and see him watching me before he abruptly turns around and walks over to a group of prefects, apparently giving them orders.

So _maybe_ he's coming around.

_Maybe_ he's ready to tell me everything I want to hear.

_Maybe_.

I watch him as he walks to the other end of the corridor, as far away from me as possible.

I guess for now I'm just going to have to wait some more, because it looks he isn't going to run over here and profess his feelings any time soon.

* * *

A/N: So, Malfoy is definitely putting in an effort now. And conspiring with Hu and Al? I don't blame Rose for fearing more rejection, but hopefully they can sort this out in the next chapter. After all, it is the FINAL CHAPTER! I should have it up on Friday just in time for Valentine's day weekend :)

As always, a huge thank you goes out to all of the followers, favoriters, and _especially_ the reviewers! You guys have been so fabulous this entire time! And another gigantic thank you to everyone who is reading this... This story is at just about 15,000 views, and you guys are the ones that have made that happen, so I am eternally grateful! Can't wait to hear your thoughts on this chapter :D


	20. Chapter 20

_ATTENTION: This story has been plagiarized and is circulating the internet. If you see this story on any other websites, it is plagiarized. This is the only location of the story at this time. Please message me if you find it elsewhere and I will report it as plagiarism. Also, DO NOT READ ANYTHING by malfoys gf 1 on harrypotterfanfiction. They have plagiarized this story and deserve public shaming :)_

Disclaimer: It's not mine!

**Chapter 20**

It turns out that Malfoy has asked Hugo and Al to be on camera duty during the dance decorating sessions. I'm not sure when they decided it was totally fine to agree to Malfoy's wishes, but I have to admit, the photos are a good idea. The transformation taking place in the third floor corridor is truly incredible! It feels like quite an accomplishment since we are trying to do it using as little magic as possible.

As I'm silently attempting to make centerpieces for the tables Wednesday evening, I feel someone brush up against me and instinctively know it's a certain Slytherin. I try to ignore the sudden increase in heart rate taking place beneath my rib cage.

"Wow, Weasley. You're quite a bit craftier than I expected!" _Sarcasm, of course_. I roll my eyes and look at my slightly sad bunch of twigs. Malfoy sits down next to me and grabs a few items from the table. Within minutes has a beautiful centerpiece in front of him.

I stare at it with slight envy. "How did you do that so quickly?"

His grin is dazzling and I feel myself losing focus. "What can I say? I'm good with my hands." He winks at me and I roll my eyes, but can't help but let out a small chuckle. It almost feels like we're back to pre-kiss, pre-feelings, post-hatred Rose and Scorpius.

If that was ever even a real thing.

He flashes another smile before standing up and walking over to a group of girls who are standing around doing nothing. As he directs them to the refreshment table decoration station, they erupt into a fit of giggles and I sigh. If Malfoy and I ever do get together, I'm going to face a lot of backlash from the female population of Hogwarts.

Not that it will ever happen considering he hasn't even brought up going to the dance together again. Let alone any actual feelings.

I glare at his perfect centerpiece. _Prat_.

* * *

By the end of Thursday night, the corridor is nearly fully decorated. We will put some finishing touches on it Saturday morning, but Malfoy announces that we should all take Friday evening off. Good thing, too, because most of the girls need some time to head to Hogsmeade and pick out dresses or dress robes. This includes Lily and me, of course. I do homework months in advance, but when it comes to anything fussy like this, I tend to put things off until the last minute.

Unfortunately, my procrastination is stressing me out. In the back of my mind, I keep imaging scenarios in which I cannot find a suitable dress and Malfoy laughs in my face.

Irrational, I know.

I put my fears aside, however, when I meet Lily in the Great Hall on Friday night to finally take a trip to the village. McGonagall is standing in the doorway ushering students out and making sure everyone knows that we can only be in Hogsmeade for 3 hours.

"Remember, you all _must_ be back by 9 o'clock!" she calls to several groups at random. "If you cannot meet curfew, then you will not be allowed to attend the ball!"

Luckily, Lily and I have decided to wear muggle dresses to the dance, rather than dress robes, so we will have no trouble getting in an out by 9. Gladrag's Wizard Wear is packed, but the muggle clothing section is near empty. We pick out two nondescript floor length dresses that we plan to fix up later with some magic.

Well, Lily plans to fix them up since she's good at those types of things. I, on the other hand, do not have a gift for design like she does. I feel some slight nerves coming on as I worry whether or not my dress will turn out alright, but I've seen Lily work her magic, no pun intended, and she does know what she's doing.

"So," Lily starts once we're back in her dormitory, "What color do you think I should go with?" I eye her sleek, dark red hair.

"Maybe a dark green shade?" I ask. I glance in a mirror at my pale skin. "I think I'm going with light purple."

I wave my wand until I find the color I want, while Lily does the same, but from this point on, it's up to her.

My cousin puts on her dress and starts to tweak it piece by piece. By the time she's satisfied ten minutes later, she is wearing a long dark green gown. Upon a closer look, I see that the dress is comprised of many shades of blue and green in quite a subtle pattern. The gown has a high neck, but has 3 oval cutouts around her collar bones and down the center of her chest. She swoops her smooth red hair to one side and I exclaim,

"Randy is going to be floored!"

She does a twirl and then gives me a once over. "As is Malfoy once I'm done with you," she says slyly.

I slip into my lavender dress and let Lily get to work. By the time she's done, I'm itching to look in the mirror and see what the full dress looks like. I turn around to face my reflection and see myself in a pale purple floor length gown with sheer lace detailing and a low cut back. It looks dainty and light, but makes my hair look quite dramatic.

"Wow! Thanks, Lils," I say, still slightly taken aback at the beauty of the dress.

She flashes a huge smile. "What did I tell you? Malfoy will be _totally_ floored." I turn to face her.

"Actually," I say conversationally, "Malfoy asked me to go to the dance with him the other day."

"What?!" My cousin practically screams. "How could you not tell me? I thought you were going alone!"

"I am," I sigh. "I told him no."

She looks at me in awe. After about 30 seconds, I'm ready to tell her to close her mouth before she starts catching flies, but she shoots, "You told him _no_? Don't you _want_ to go with him?"

I take time to contemplate this, her watchful eyes trying to read my expressions. "I think I would like to. But I don't want to go anywhere with him until I know for sure how he feels. I hate to feel like he has the upper hand. I feel like he's had the upper hand all year."

She gives me a puzzled look and shrugs. "Whatever you say, Rosey. It's your life!"

_Yes, it is,_ I think to myself. I'm just hoping I'm doing what's right.

"Also, now that I think of it," I begin, suddenly remembering something, "do you know why Hugo and Al seem to suddenly be on good terms with Malfoy?"

Lily's jaw drops again. "_What?!_"

Okay, now I'm regretting that I even said anything. "Well," I begin slowly, "I saw them talking to him the other day. And now they're taking pictures of the dance hall, per his request. Something odd is going on."

She eyes me incredulously. "Well, I have to get to the bottom of this! They think they can cut me out of things just because I have a boyfriend now? I will find out what's going on, whether they like it or not!"

I roll my eyes and check the time. I should probably be getting to bed. You know, beauty rest and all. Plus, I want to get up early to finalize the dance décor.

I bid Lily goodnight and head back to the Head's dorms. To my slight dismay, Malfoy is not around when I arrive. I was kind of hoping he would take this last opportunity to ask me to the dance again, but I guess it was my decision to turn him down so I'll just have to live with it.

_You made your bed and now you have to lie in it!_ I hear in my mother's voice. Of course, if I told her about my situation right now, that's exactly what she would say.

And I hate to admit it, but she'd be right.

* * *

A bit later, I climb into bed, but I don't sleep well. Even though I don't remember any of my dreams, I know instinctively that they were about a certain Slytherin. As I get out of bed and pull my hair into a messy ponytail, I think of what I can say to him when we wrap up the decorating. A part of me wants to approach him in hopes that he'll revisit the topic of us attending the ball together.

I shake my head. _Stay strong, Weasley_, I say to myself in Malfoy's tone.

I take a deep breath and leave for the third floor corridor, deciding not to talk to Malfoy at all. Unfortunately, there's no avoiding him since he is already there when I arrive, along with a few prefects. I catch Hugo's eye as he walks by with a camera. He glances at Malfoy and then smiles smugly back at me.

What an arse.

I walk around the corridor strategically placing the magical mistletoe and notice Malfoy doing the same on the other side of the room. We end up meeting in the center of the hall. I hear pictures being snapped of the beautiful decorations. As I slowly spin to see everything, I notice Malfoy following suit.

"We did a pretty bang up job, if I do say so myself, Weasley," he says quietly, bumping his shoulder into mine. I glance at him and he grins.

I can feel my face heating up and say quickly, "I guess all that's left to add is the snow!"

I take out my wand while my heart inexplicably races and point it towards the ceiling. I watch as snow starts to fall, never quite reaching the floor, feeling Malfoy's eyes on me.

"Well, I guess that's it then!" I say in an overly cheery tone. "I'll see you all later," I call out to the surrounding prefects. "Great job, everyone! Tonight will be amazing thanks to all of your help!"

I unintentionally lock eyes with Malfoy and he brushes some snow off my shoulder, that flash of emotion clearly displayed on his face. I feel my heart rate speed up even more, but I turn away from him to hide what I'm sure is a face full of things I'd rather not give away. I walk away, trying to calm down, and head to Gryffindor tower where Lily, Mackenzie, Allison, and I will spend the afternoon primping and prepping for the dance.

I try to pay attention to my friends, but unfortunately, I can't help but think of Malfoy the entire time I'm getting ready. I really should avoid him tonight, but I also want him to see me and regret his decision to be a total prat.

I pull my hair into a messy bun that sits at my neck towards my right ear. I let a few tendrils of hair hang loosely around my ears and face. I put on some light eye makeup and look in the mirror. Once I add a bright red lip to the mix, I feel satisfied.

_Eat your heart out, Scorpius Malfoy_.

* * *

The four of us girls head to the common room to meet with our respective boyfriends.

Except for me of course. I head to the common room to meet up with my escort for the night. He goes by the name of Thin Air.

But I'm not bitter at all, I swear.

I feel myself scowling slightly as I watch Randy present Lily with a beautiful bouquet of flowers. _I mean, it's no everlasting orchid_, I catch myself thinking.

I notice Al eyeing me and I put on a happy face. "You look terrific, Rosey!" he calls over. "Just try not to look miserable all night!" Allison elbows him in the side and this shuts him up. I give her a grateful look and she winks at me. At least I've got her on my side.

We head down to the ball and when we enter the third floor corridor, I watch as everyone's mouths drop. The room looks absolutely beautiful. The candlelight shines through the snow, basking the room in a soft white glow. I can see the Christmas trees through the light flurries, strung with gold and silver garland and ornaments.

"Wow, Rosey! It is beautiful in here!" Lily exclaims.

I smile. "Well I can't take all the credit for it, but I do like how it turned out!"

I spot Malfoy across the room and watch as his mouth parts slightly when he looks at me. _Ha!_ I think to myself. I guess I've achieved the effect I wanted.

He starts making his way towards me in an all-black muggle suit. _My God, he looks good_, I think to myself. My stomach leaps to my throat. Before he can approach, I turn away and start talking to a 6th year Ravenclaw prefect. I need to collect myself before dealing with Malfoy tonight.

As the night goes on, my family, friends, and I have a good time dancing, eating, and taking pictures in the photo booths. I almost forget about the fact that I don't have a date. But then I hear the introductory notes of the first slow song of the night.

I walk forlornly to a table when I feel a tap on my shoulder. I turn around hoping to see Malfoy, but instead I see Tyler's smiling face.

"Hey, Miss Rose," he says slyly. "No date tonight?"

I scowl. "Well, no I don't have a date. But I had to come here anyways since I was the one who planned this whole bloody thing. Where's your date anyways?"

He grabs my hand and pulls me to the dance floor. I follow along, too lazy to protest. "She's sick, unfortunately. She showed up for about 30 seconds so I could get in, but then she left to go sleep."

"Bummer," I say half-heartedly. We start revolving slowly and I reflect on all that has happened this year. Who knew I'd be here dancing with my ex-boyfriend and pining away for my worst enemy?

"So where's Malfoy?" Tyler asks, as if reading my mind. I hit him in the arm a bit harder than intended. "Hey, now! I'm just asking. There are quite a lot of rumors going around about you two, ya know."

I roll my eyes. "So I've heard."

He laughs but takes the hint and changes the subject to making fun of everyone's subpar dancing skills, and before I know it, I'm feeling better. At one point, I tilt my head back and laugh loudly, but as Tyler spins me around, I catch the Slytherin prince eyeing me.

In that brief moment, I see so many things written on his face. Love, hate, jealously, lust, disappointment. And then he looks away and I notice him walking up to the stage.

As he climbs the stairs, the music fades and he grabs a magical microphone.

"Evening, everyone, and thanks for coming out," he says to several cat calls. I give Tyler a miserable look and make my way to the stage. I guess we are doing the thank you's now, although Malfoy apparently planned to count me out. _Prick._

"There are a few people I'd like to thank," he continues. I pick up my pace. "And I believe your Head Girl also has some things to say, if she ever makes it up here."

He smirks and I glare at him. Seriously, Malfoy? Is now really the time to pick a fight?

I step onto the stage and he passes me the microphone.

"Hi, everyone! I hope you're all having a wonderful time!" The hall erupts in a cheer and Malfoy takes the microphone back, stepping towards me so that we can share it.

"And let me add that the female population of Hogwarts is looking lovely tonight," he says cheekily as he winks at a random group of girls. The giggling that ensues puts a Malfoy-quality smirk on my face. He looks sideways at me and I swear I see him smile.

"Anyways," I begin, "We have some people we would like to thank! First, a big thank you goes out to Professor McGonagall for helping us with this dance every step of the way." The crowd cheers.

"And thank you to the rest of the faculty for allowing this dance to take place at all," Malfoy says, followed by more applause.

"And of course we'd like to thank all of the prefects for the hard work that has gone into making this dream a reality!" I finish. The corridor erupts in the loudest ovation yet. "Enjoy your night, every-" I start to say, but Malfoy interrupts.

"Hold up, Weasley. I have one more thank you before we let everyone get back to the festivities." I look at Malfoy, surprised. Who did I forget?

He glances at me, then turns back to the audience and continues. "I'd like to thank your very own Head Girl, Rose Weasley." Another loud cheer erupts, mixed with the distinct sound of whispering gossip.

"Now, I realize that I came up with the theme for tonight, because I'm a brilliant and creative individual." He winks again at another group of girls, much to the chagrin of their dates. "But do any of you really believe that cold and callous Scorpius Malfoy, would come up with 'Magic and Mistletoe' if he wasn't under the influence of a woman?" There are chuckles throughout the room, and I feel my ears turning pink.

He smirks and continues, "So I know that a lot of you know Rose Weasley as a brilliant witch who has an extremely sarcastic, but charming streak. I, on the other hand, have spent the past six and a half years around her and know her as the most intolerable person at this school." I stare at him as he glances at me and continues, "Sure, she's irritating and a know-it-all and has ridiculously bad taste in friends," I hear Al and Hugo cheer and the crowd laughs, "but she is also perhaps the only person I've ever actually wanted to be around. Which is not something I'd typically admit."

I see several girls in the audience glaring at me. Suddenly, the crowd starts _oohing_ and _aahing_ and I look behind me. A slideshow is playing. And it is comprised of muggle photographs of Malfoy and I decorating for the ball. Malfoy holding up his wonderful centerpiece while I laugh at my sad one. Malfoy reaching across me for an ornament while I smile slightly. Malfoy brushing snow from my shoulder as I smile at the ceiling.

My heart starts pounding.

So this is why he had Hu and Al take those pictures. So they were in on this. I don't know if this is due to their photography skills or something more, but I swear, if the people in those pictures were strangers, I'd say they were soul mates.

I feel Malfoy eyes on me, directly facing me now. I turn back to look at him.

"You know, Weasley, everything I said to you that day in the common room was true." Is he seriously talking about that snogging session in front of the whole school? I feel my pulse racing and can't concentrate. I hear people openly gossiping now, no longer keeping their voices to a whisper.

He looks me directly in the eye. "Everything was true, except for the fact that I don't hate you. Not even a little bit." I feel my face heat up. "Dance with me?" he asks. He sets the microphone down and pulls me close to him before I can respond and the crowd erupts in cat calls and whoops. A song that I can't identify starts playing and we begin to slowly rotate as the rest of the crowd joins in the dancing.

But I can feel most of them still watching us. The crowd gets slightly louder and I notice magical mistletoe forming above our heads. I catch Hugo waving his wand out of the corner of my eye. _Of course_.

Malfoy squeezes my waste. "The last time we were stuck under mistletoe, I kissed your hand. But I think we're past that now," he says slyly. _Oh my God_, I think to myself. _Is this prat really doing this in front of everyone?_ My heart is pounding heavier than ever before.

"You really are the most annoying person I've ever met, you know," he continues cheekily. I loosen my grip on him but he pulls me closer. "Hear me out for once, Rose," he says and I stay put. "You are a complete know-it-all. But you're also the smartest person I've ever met. Other than me of course."

I smile slightly, but try to hide it with a scoff. Clearly he'll never change.

"I hate how prim and proper you dress all the time. But I also love it because it makes it that much better when you loosen up and say something unexpected. I actually enjoy waking up to you singing in the shower. I relish the fact that even though you proclaim to hate me staring at you, you still sit directly across from me in the Great Hall at every meal where I can't help but look at you. And when I do look at you, you give me that glare I've also come to love."

I know where this is going, and even though my heart is racing, I muster up a glare. He laughs, his face more relaxed than I've ever seen it.

"Despite the fact that I've been a total prick, which I hope you'll forgive me for, I've never really stopped thinking about that day in our common room. And I've never really stopped wanting it to happen again," he says quietly. "It just took me a while to figure that out."

I let my eyes scan his face, searching for a hint that he is really going to say what I want to hear.

"Weasley, believe me when I say I once hated everything about you." He closes the small space that was left between us and I smell his minty scent and my thoughts go blurry.

"But honestly, I think that changed a long time ago." He puts a hand on my cheek and I feel my breath quicken.

"God, Rose Weasley," he starts, exactly like that day in the common room. _I want every inch of you_, I think, replaying that moment. But instead he says,

"I love every inch of you."

And with that, he kisses me just the way I remember. And when he pulls away, he rests his forehead against mine and looks at me with that look that I've come to know so well. Silver meets sapphire and the background cheers of the crowd fade away.

"So what do you say, Weasley? You up for giving this thing a try?"

I hesitate and he leans in and whispers, "You look incredible tonight, by the way."

"Well," I start slowly, "If you swear you've changed and you won't be such a prick anymore, I will consider trying this out." He glares at me and I chuckle.

"You know, although I've just admitted that I'm in love with you, I can probably take that back. Once a prick, always a prick." He winks at me and it's my turn to glare.

He flashes a genuine smile and roll my eyes, but soften my gaze. I quickly kiss him on the cheek, heart still racing, and turn to walk away. But then I look back and say, "I guess I wouldn't have it any other way." I run down the stairs and through to corridor to the hallway outside.

He meets me there a minute or so later and I know that this is the start of something good.

* * *

A/N: That's all, folks! :)

Thanks to everyone for your support! Can't wait to hear your final thoughts!

Oh, and I've started posting my companion piece, Infatuation. It is told from Scorp's POV and details events of this story, as well as new flashbacks and scenes! Check out my profile to find it... I hope you all enjoy!


End file.
